


Only You

by mysticalpapaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Romance, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Sexy Times, Slow-ish burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 66,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalpapaya/pseuds/mysticalpapaya
Summary: Successful and fulfilled in her job, Hermione is content in her life. Events shake things up a bit; surprisingly, it isn’t the face she expects that seems to soothe her.Snape has come a long way, but there is just something missing. Has he found it?





	1. After the Thrill is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> A new story for my favourite pairing! 
> 
> Of course, nothing you recognise is mine, the wonderful world of Harry Potter does not belong to me in the slightest.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and let me know if you do! <3 xoxo
> 
> P.S. there will be a title trend hehe.

May 2, 1998

Despite everything that she had seen, and done, Hermione had never encountered so much blood. It was seeping into the knees of her jeans as she bent holding pressure to the wound. The towel that had been in her bag wasn't grey anymore, it was a dark red, looking nearly black in the dim lighting. The fact that his eyes were still open was nothing short of shocking, they were heavy-lidded, but fluttered here and there as she talked to, and encouraged him. 

"Got it!" shouted Ron tossing her the bottle from her bag, "you're sure you aren't coming?" He sounded a bit disgusted with her. Though Hermione hardly noticed, so focused she was. 

Hermione growled, "go! I'll be there when I can, I already told you." Then her mouth was occupied with removing a stopper with her teeth, and spitting it to the side, Ron left. "Come on, come on…" She chanted, removing the compression for a moment to dump her own combination of blood replenishing potion and dittany to the wound at Professor Snape's neck. 

His body jerked in reaction, Hermione almost lost the bottles on the floor as he jostled her a bit. It was all life over limb at this point, straddling his legs she held him in place, applying more pressure, she could seal the wound and deal with the poison after. Professor Snape opened his mouth as if to speak, only a sickening gurgle came out. 

"Stop it," she snapped, "you'll choke!" Gods she was tired, every movement was an effort. The three of them hadn't slept in days, fatigue was gaining on her. 

With the third application, the wound was bleeding far less. Hermione yanked the zip of her hoodie down, pulling it off, leaving her in a vest top, she tied the arms around his neck, not too tight, but enough to clot the blood with pressure. Then she slumped back, black spots dancing in her vision, she needed to send a Patronus before she didn't have any energy left at all. In-visioning the happiest memory that could possibly come up amongst all of this her little otter appeared, Hermione gave it a message sending it to McGonagall, perhaps she would be level headed enough to deal with this. Then taking one last glance at the professor whose eyes were now shut, she hoped he wasn't dead, and Hermione slumped onto the floor. 

…

April 5, 2005

Toothpaste splatters littered what had been earlier pristine sink. Hermione paused her brushing to stare dumbly at them, then at the spare toothbrush laying in a puddle of water on the counter top. Inhaling a deep breath through her nose, and shutting her eyes, she counted to 10, before continuing to brush. Splashing water to clean the sink and placing her own toothbrush in the holder exactly where it belonged. Shut the light out and wandered back to her bedroom. Ginger hair and freckles met her eyes as she saw that Ron was now laid out across her bed. 

This had been the trying to 'get back together' after their break up a few years ago. He kept coming back begging, she finally gave in and said yes to a date. It went okay, to Hermione's surprise and in an ill-advised moment of weakness, she decided that it would be alright if they went back to her place. It seemed fine until Ron cut the shit and in a matter of hours started to remind her of reasons they broke up, to begin with. And Merlin did she remember. 

He was messy, the sex was awful, and oh the big one… they have absolutely nothing in common. Despite all that, Hermione wasn't so cold-hearted that she was going to chuck him out in the middle of the night. She would send him packing with a very firm, we are never getting back together, period, in the morning. Trying to find a comfortable position amongst the limbs (nearly impossible), Hermione sighed. 

Just breath. 

Settling into a long night of tossing and turning, Hermione shut her eyes. Just before she was able to slip into oblivion, Ron rolled over laying a heavy arm across her, caressing her bottom. 

"That bit of extra weight you've put on at least gave you an arse now." A yawn then he mumbled, "but maybe the gym could tone it up." Then immediately took to snoring loudly.

Hermione grit her teeth, shoving his arm off her and her rear end. 

Go fuck yourself, Ronald (Asshole) Weasley.

…

"Professor Snape?" There was a small knock on his office door, Snape looked up to see Jaclyn Mills standing in the doorway, biting her lip, seemingly trying to look provocative. 

Oh, good god. 

He knew she would be one that tried to flirt for a grade. 

Not a shot in hell. 

Time to make it apparent that his grumpy demeanour was not actually a facade, but an integral portion of his personality. 

"Miss Mills, come to see about the past..." he paused glancing at the grade sheet he had just been looking over, "6 failed quizzes?"

Her mouth fell open in surprise. 

"I should think that a tutor would be of sufficient help. That is if you even wish to proceed with chemistry. Do you need it for your curriculum?"

"No, I thou-"

"As I said tutoring. It is available in the library at noon every other day, Monday through Friday. Isaac graduated last year, and he is very good at his job." 

Standing up, Severus collected his things into a briefcase, making his way to the door, where Jaclyn was now backing out of. "I need to be going, that should be helpful, I think." 

Turning away from the girl Severus locked his office and strode down the hall to a teachers exit. He was already long gone when the girl seemed to finally realise that Professor Snape was not to be trifled with. 

…

"You sly bastard, how did you slip this past me?" Lucius Malfoy looked somewhat ruffled in muggle clothes and at a muggle bar as well. Severus refused to go anywhere but muggle establishments when they were meeting casually. "I thought you didn't want to be a part of the wizarding world anymore, needed a break, blah… blah…"

The blonde wizard's speech was cut short by the menacing glare that was now pinned on him. Severus traced a finger over the rim of a glass. "Minerva asked, and I decided that it would not be the end of the world to teach one class a week. She offered me a bloody private lab for Merlin's sake." And it wasn't that he hadn't wanted to be a part of the wizarding world, he just wanted a fucking break, to learn how to be Severus again if that had ever been a thing in the first place. Stepping away, attaining a muggle degree and muggle job had just pushed him to be a bit out of the wizarding worlds public eye. Snape still brewed, used magic and even met people he would now call friends who were witches and wizards. Presently, well, there was just a pull to go back to potions, Minerva's offer just came at an appropriate time. Teaching Chemistry was almost the same, but not entirely. If he were honest, Severus would say that he was a bit bored. His life was the same every day or mostly, that was partially his comfort, he liked it that way, but he also yearned for something else, something to shake things up a bit, for lack of a better term. 

Lucius snorted, "I just can't believe it, I am going to have to see this when you get all dressed up in that Victorian bullshit you used to wear." 

Severus rolled his eyes, he was happy that Lucius had matured and removed his head from his arse at least a little after spending a decent stint in Azkaban, but the man could be such a pompous bastard. "Do you think of anything but clothes?" 

"Yes, my hair." 

…

Whitney, Kingsley's secretary, whistled low as Hermione passed in a rush. "Someone's in a mood."

Glaring Hermione went straight to the beverage station, holding a hand up to pause anymore comment from Whitney prior to caffeination. 

As usual Whitney, snide as ever did not relent. "I saw red-head coming down the stairs this morning, looking like he'd just been told his favourite broom was broken."

Fighting the urge to hex the secretary Hermione took a deep breath, gripping her coffee cup in hand. "Let Kingsley know that I have a project proposal to look over for Department Mysteries and a meeting later today with the Board of Governors, anything he needs that isn't dire I'll get to in the morning." 

Chewing on a quill Whitney didn't look at her, "k, he needs two new hire contracts signed and you to witness."

"Today?" 

"Yeah, they are coming in this afternoon sounds like. The Minister will be in a meeting."

Hermione grit her teeth, "and you will be...?"

"The Minister specifically asked me to ask you."

She didn't know for sure, but Hermione thought she saw the girl smirk. 

"Right, fine. Then I need that data input finished before you leave today. I won't have the time to do it."

Then Hermione walked into her office, allowing the door to fall shut with a bang. Ordering Whitney about was at least something to enjoy. The girl was a right cow. Taking a sip of her coffee Hermione sat down to begin her work, she had so much to do, but at least that could get her mind off of Ron and having to tell him their second chance was over before it really began. In that way, she was incredibly grateful that there was so much she needed to do, even if it was stressful. 

Hermione did love her job, for the most part, she got to handle any and all new ventures, projects or petitions for the Ministry. That meant a lot of top-secret work and fun work, but a downside was that she also had to deal with a proper amount of paperwork. She also worked closely with the Minister as part of her duties, her position was very much one that made her his right hand. Kings was already swamped always, so occasionally she took on some of the more of his mundane tasks and today apparently it was necessary that she see to those contracts. One for the record keeping department, and one, to her surprise, for Hogwarts. Hermione didn't take the time to open the envelopes, she would wait until the new hires arrived. It was time to pull up her bootstraps to decide how she was going to address the Board in her meeting later that day. 

… 

There were three owls from Ron that Hermione had not opened after starting the first and regretting it instantly. His having the audacity to send the damn things to the Ministry was just in bad taste. Hermione's caught Whitney trying to have a look at one of the letters when it was brought up. Thank Merlin Hermione had been in the room and able to snatch it from her hand, all Hermione needed was for that bint to see what Ron had to say. 

Cow. 

It was terrible enough Whitney had observed him leaving Hermione's flat that morning, really the girl was such a gossip, half the Ministry probably knew at this point. 

It had been a mistake, of course, it had. Why? Why had Hermione gone on that stupid date and then slept with him? She bloody knew better! It was enough to want to beat her head against her desk. 

He was begging and pleading. Honestly, Hermione didn't really know why. Ron played on a decent quidditch team and should be able to get any girl that he wanted. When it came to their relationship before, all Ron wanted to do was ogle other women, then complain about Hermione's job taking up so much time, or why she wanted to sit and read when they could be out on a Saturday night. They didn't work, they only reason he wanted them to was because of the publicity, it had been some time since the war, and apparently, that branch of the golden trio missed his limelight. So many people had died, their friends and family, why was it all about him now? 

"Infuriating!" Hermione groused somewhat loudly in her office. 

There was a soft sound of footsteps, a deep voice rumbled, "everything alright?" 

Hermione looked up startled to see Professor Snape with his hand raised to knock on her door frame. Not exactly the face she had expected, especially posing a question like that. 

"Uh, yes, sir. What can I do for you?" Hermione went to stand and walk around her desk, but he waved her back into her seat. 

"Miss Granger," Snape greeted her, stepping a bit further into the room, hands behind his back, standing up straight. "Kingsley- the Minister informed me of needing to sign a contract for my position. I was directed here." 

So he was re-entering the world of teaching then? Hmmm. 

Was Hermione totally mistaken, or did Snape have a pleasant look on his face? It wasn't a smile, but it wasn't a scowl either, Hermione shook herself, trying to come back to the present. "Oh! Yes, let me…" searching through her filing system she found the packet with his papers. "Here it is," removing the document she slid it across the desk, tapping the first space where he need sign with a short burgundy nail. "I have indicated where to sign with an x. Have a seat look it over." 

Snape took the offered chair and began to read over the document. This gave Hermione the chance to study him. He was dressed not in the outfit that she had always been accustomed to for so long, but instead a regular suit. Black and nicely tailored, but it looked conventional and muggle. His hair was short now, once again a very average muggle male cut for his age. He also seemed to have gotten some sun, and maybe even worked out now with the way even through his suit she could see fabric cling to the muscles in his arms. Snape looked relaxed, perhaps even casual… it was attractive.

Oh my god, Hermione! Were you just checking him out? He was your professor. 

Yeah, and that was years ago, don't even try to pretend you aren't into older guys! 

His scar was visible on his neck, and Hermione had a sudden resurgence of that memory in the Shrieking Shack. That was really the last time she had spoken to this man. She had seen him at St. Mungos, but he had been unconscious, since then he had not attended any of the events or functions the Ministry held in honour of war heroes or the war itself. In fact, he was rarely seen at all, it had been quite the topic during all of two seconds for Rita and the Prophet until they must have decided that Snape not showing his face was rather dull. Skeeter would have a hay day with him going back to Hogwarts to teach. Hermione was so lost in thought that she didn't realise at all that he was now holding the paper out to her. She hurriedly tried to recover, taking the paper, pretending to look at it. 

"Looked me over have you?" Snape was smirking, sitting back a bit in the chair as she levitated the paper to its specific file in her system. For some reason, all of it had her blushing fiercely. 

"So sorry Professor."

"Severus. Miss Granger. I assume that despite my going back to teaching, you will not be one of my students." His voice was just as Hermione had remembered it, but without the sharp edges, he was relaxed and calm. 

She chuckled lightly, "no, my school days are over, and please call me, Hermione."

He bowed his head in acknowledgement. 

Don't ask Hermione! 

"Pro- Severus," she blushed at her mess up. "Can I ask what you are teaching? The contract was set at a minimum of one class a week with possible expansion. I am just interested to know the idea behind it." 

Severus narrowed his eyes at this, and she wasn't sure if she had offended him. Then he spoke, and Hermione understood the look, "everyone has asked me what I have been doing or why I decided to teach again. You are the first to inquire about the job itself, I appreciate that I have to say." Clearing his throat his face blank, "I am going to teach an accelerated mastery course for 7th years, it is possible that I will expand, depending." 

"That is brilliant" murmured Hermione, perhaps that would lead to having some decent potions masters and mistresses in the department at the Ministry in a few years. "Well, I can definitely say that Hogwarts will be fortunate to have you back, Severus." 

"Perhaps." He stood, making his way to the door before turning, piercing Hermione with onyx eyes, "I don't believe I have ever reached out to properly thank you. That was remiss. When you saved me, I was sure that my life was not worth living, I have since seen a different version of life, one I am very grateful for. So I thank you." 

Before Hermione could respond, Snape was out of her office, and she sat staring at the place he had been a million things suddenly abuzz in her brain.

…

Merlin's great white beard! That was Hermione Granger? The Gryffindor princess? Snape, chap, way to keep your cool. 

Severus ran a hand over his face as he entered the street from a Ministry exit. He had been very close to showing just how shocked he was to see her but also to have realised that she was a grown woman, a fucking beautiful one at that. He had almost not recognised her when he saw her sitting there. It had seemed like she barely knew him as well, sizing him up for a bit when he was pretending to read the contract. Severus hadn't read the paper. Continuing a bit further down the street, Severus wracked his brain. Had she married Weasley? Were they together? Actually, he had heard very little about her at all. Potter and Weasley seemed to be in the spotlight often, but never her. Not that he read the Prophet often, it was all drivel. 

He shook himself. There was no reason to be thinking about this. His paperwork was signed, and he would start at Hogwarts in the fall, probably never see her again. For some reason, that thought pinned a heavy rock in the pit of his stomach. Severus ached to see her again. 

Is that wrong? Should you be thinking about that? 

Dating had been something he did intermittently, though not often. Mostly it was physical. Just a few days before he had been on a date with someone Narcissa had set him up with. There was a garden party at the Malfoys that he would no doubt see her at again that weekend, but Severus couldn't see it going anywhere. She was pretentious, far too like Narcissa really. Decent from afar, but up close, he would pass. Severus had no intention of being in Lucius's position. 

No, thank you. 

Really Severus had meant to find an excuse not to go to the bloody gathering, but now perhaps a distraction would not be the worst thing in the world. Being oddly fixated on the Gryffindor Golden Girl was a recipe for disaster, and just plain strange. No, he needed to go, perhaps it had been too long since he'd gotten laid. His thoughts drifted all too easily back to the pencil skirt Granger had been wearing, and the way her hands had smoothed it down as she stood to greet him. 

Oh, to run your hands over that perfect arse…

…

"Were you able to get those contracts signed?" Kings was exiting his office just after 7, they were both working late, as was usual. He leaned against the counter, reaching for the muggle espresso machine that Hermione had absolutely insisted they have in the office. 

"Oh yeah, both came in," she said casually before he could press the pod into the device she flicked her wrist and switched it for decaf. "Oliver insisted I watch your caffeine intake. I believe he said you were pacing the other night at 3am." Hermione hit the brew button, smirking at the Minister for Magic. 

"Why I ever thought it was a good idea for my husband and my partner in crime to become friends is beyond me." But Kingsley chuckled getting the milk ready while his drink brewed. 

Laughing, Hermione pulled a diet coke from the mini fridge that had also been insisted upon. "So? Why were you up all hours of the night, what's bothering you?" 

As he made up his cup, Kingsley kept quiet, that was one of the things that had made them such good friends over the last few years. Like herself, the Minister put a lot of thought into his speech, so that whatever came out of his mouth was appropriate for the situation. Unless he was drunk, but that went for her as well, neither were very good at keeping their mouths shut in those instances. 

"You know those aren't good for you." The older wizard pointed at the shiny silver can she held. 

Hermione just narrowed her eyes. Guilty pleasures. 

"That gala coming up has just been on my mind. I really don't like the damn things."

"It's a good way to unite the people." Despite her words, Kingsley knew Hermione didn't like the events they put on to commemorate the war either. "It's still a good ways out anyway, don't stress about it if you can help it if you can't you know where to find me. Remember worrying only makes you suffer twice."

"Did you just come up with that?" 

"No, I read it in a book about Newt Scamander." She shrugged. 

Hermione flicked her wand at the door to her office, and her purse shot out into her hand, as well as a stack of paperwork, simultaneously the door locked itself. "Are we still on for brunch tomorrow?" She paused at the entrance to ask. 

"Of course, mostly because I want to know why my secretary was gossiping about you and a Weasley." Minister Shacklebolt raised a dark eyebrow. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, calling behind her as she left, "get yourself home to your husband so he can stop worrying. See you tomorrow!" 

He called something snarky in return, and Hermione stepped into the lift. She was so grateful for her friendship with the Minister he was indeed what had gotten her through the last few years with the Weasley's and Harry dropping her. She always looked forward to their weekly brunches with Oliver and a few of their friends who like Oliver were muggles. It was nice, and Hermione always felt welcome by them and accepted. The only problem was that on occasion she wanted to go out to eat with a man who was not gay and might want to show her a good time, thus far good men like that were hard to come by in her life. This was the pervading thought as she flooed home to her flat's fireplace. 

Hans, who had been lounging on a cushion of the sofa leapt down coming up to greet his mummy. 

"Hello there." Picking the fluffy kitten up, she stroked his head absently dropping her bag and going to put out his food, before finding something for herself. 

Whilst making a PB&J, Hermione thought about seeing Snape for the first time in years, really she knew nothing about his life now, but just observing him showed that he was different. Severus Snape was not the same man that he once had been. It intrigued her, to say the least. Just as she was about to go further down that rabbit hole, her buzzer went off. Getting up Hermione didn't think to look through the hole to see who was on the other side, the only person who usually rang it was her muggle neighbour an older widow named Judith. 

Hermione pulled the door open to see Ronald Weasley on the other side. Her mouth fell open in surprise. 

"Mione…" he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Can I come in?" 

"I don't think that's a good idea." 

"K, well... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about everything before and yesterday if I did something that bothered you- I mean you really judge quick you know." 

Always making it out to be that she was a petty woman with ridiculous standards. 

Folding her arms, Hermione looked at him, attempting to make her voice sound calm but direct. "Ron, it's not something you did necessarily, though calling me chubby didn't help. It was a bad idea, we aren't good together. You know that."

"No, I don't!" he raised his voice, only causing Hermione to sigh. "I want us to be US again, you know the trio, we can all be together again, and I didn't call you chubby!" 

"Our breakup is not the reason we aren't the TRIO anymore. We are all in different stages of life, plus you can't expect that we can all just pick up where we left off it-"

"Maybe if you committed to putting in time with others and not just your stupid job." Ron huffed. 

She'd had enough then, this was the same argument from before. Molly wanted them to have children right away, Ron wanted to act like there were no responsibilities, Ginny was obsessed with herself, and Harry followed suit. "Goodnight, Ron." 

"Fine. See if I care when you end up alone…" he only got half of the next muttered statement out before Hermione shut the door. "Frigid bi-"

Warding the flat, Hermione changed into her pyjamas and curled up on the sofa with Hans at her feet, feeling her stomach turn a bit at his words. 

He won't ever be right for you, and that's perfectly okay. 


	2. Peace Of Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Thank you for your response to the last chapter! Seriously makes my day. 
> 
> Just as my last fic, most of this is written and I will be posting once or more a week. <3  
> XOXO

"He said that?" Jackson pouted a bit at Hermione over his mimosa. "Seriously?"

It was a sunny mid-morning at their usual brunch spot. Hermione was grateful for this after the night she had been subjected to. Recounting the story to Kings and Oliver as well as their mutual friends Jackson and Liam. 

"Well, I shut the door before he could really finish," smirking at the reaction that seemed to get from the others Hermione took a dainty bite of her toast.

Well, at least there is solace in the fact that you were badass enough to slam the door in Ronald's face. 

The encounter was still a little raw, but Bloody Marys and good conversation seemed to be easing the sting a little. 

The other men all started in on a conversation about Ron and how much they disliked him, Kingsley didn't add to it. Instead looked over at Hermione without words expressing how sorry he was that it had happened. He had been the one to pick up some of the pieces after Hermione and Ron split up, Kings was the closest thing to family she had left, and Hermione didn't know what she would do without him. 

"What about a setup?" Posed Oliver.

"Oh… I don't know…" That was the last thing Hermione wanted, the blind dates she had been on never went well, plus a romantic relationship was a lot of work… and there was a lot of room for heartbreak. 

A vibrator is so much more convenient and reliable. Wow, spoken like a true control freak there Granger. 

"Think about it, yeah?" replied Jackson, "I have connection should you need them." he winked over his drink at her. 

Giggling, Hermione nodded.

More conversation that blessedly had nothing to do with her, they all got up from the table. Liam and Jackson's dogs could only be left alone for a few hours, the whole group knew the drill. 

As they said their goodbye's Kingsley pulled Hermione aside. "You can be whatever you like, you know you don't need a man, but if you decide you want one trust me, I know there is the perfect one out there for you. And he will be just as invested in your independence as you are." Kingsley's eyes shone with sincerity and Hermione could only swallow nodding in return. The Minister was correct of course, she was entirely able to be single. Actually most of the time she found enjoyment in solitude. It was the right guy being out there part that she wasn't quite sold on. Hermione just wasn't positive if he existed.

…

A small garden party thrown by Narcissa Malfoy was something else entirely to the norm, or she didn't know the definition of small. A younger Severus wouldn't have expected to ever be invited to something so ridiculously posh and stuffy. He did his best to clean up well, and heavens he was far from that boy of Cokeworth, but something about events like these still made him feel uncomfortable. Not just because he wasn't a big crowds kind of man, but those thoughts of unworthiness sometimes popped up. Even if Severus knew it wasn't true, the mind is a powerful thing. Clinging to the outside of where most of the 'party' was, he took time to study the goings-on.

In all honesty, it was actually modest for Malfoy standards. Consisting of Narcissa's friends, a few members of the Board that Lucius knew well and their spouses, and friends of Draco and Astoria as well. Severus knew most of them, of course, as he was often at these things courtesy of Lucius, but that didn't mean he loved being this social. Far from it actually. 

Hold it right there Snape you enjoy a chat with the right person, don't lie to yourself. 

He was sipping a glass of lemonade when Draco appeared at his side, bouncing the one-year-old Scorpius in his arms. The baby was slobbering a bit but seemed content enough with the toy in his chubby fist. Severus had never expected he would like babies and generally speaking he didn't, but when Scorpius was born Severus was forced to be around an infant and surprisingly the boy had charmed him. Sticking a finger out Severus allowed the baby to grab at it. 

"Draco," Severus greeted.

"How's the night been treating you?" 

Snape smirked, "not the worst, by far actually."

"Ah, don't speak too soon." 

Before Severus could respond, Draco slipped away and was replaced by Eris Avery she was holding a glass of pink wine, her usually pale cheeks stained with a blush from the alcohol. 

"Nice night." She murmured. 

God, he hated small talk. 

"Yes, I'd say so."

Be nice, remember what you told yourself yesterday. 

"How is the shop keeping?" 

Severus had found out on their date that she ran one of the trinket shops on Diagon Alley. Not because she needed to, her family was very well off, but she enjoyed it. A trait that Severus thought promising. 

Eris seemed to be all too happy to oblige his question prattling on about her job, that seemed to be when the struggle started. Severus did his best to pay attention, and it wasn't that she was boring… well, wizarding fashion was not exactly his favourite subject, but still. His mind was just elsewhere. Somehow during their conversation, he agreed to meet her for dinner again, and he felt a bit strange about it. Though he didn't know why it wasn't the end of the world. 

It's what you wanted... 

She seemed to be intelligent, even asked him a couple questions about potions able to keep up somewhat with his answers. He caught Narcissa eyeing him from across the garden a devilish glint in her eyes. 

Merlin.

Making his excuses as he really had told a colleague from work he would meet them at the pub Severus excused himself from Eris after they exchanged contacts going to thank Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius gave him a suggestive pat on the back and Narcissa tried to get him to stay a bit longer and talk with Eris some more. Declining, he still felt as thought Narcissa seemed to be gloating as he walked away. 

How had it come to this? 

Relax, it could be good. You need to change things up remember? 

...

Rum and coke drained. Hermione wasn't buzzed enough to ignore the excessive people inhabiting the pub and the smell of beer and body odour, she shuddered a bit. 

Time to leave Mione. There is a perfectly decent bag of crisps in the cabinet, a beer and some trashy film playing this evening. 

Adjusting her top she stood, looking around for Holly, who had disappeared with Whitney after a couple of shots. That was a scary idea. Alone Holly was pleasant, but Whitney was a terrible influence, and since Holly was a Ministry intern, she just followed. When the two girls had asked Hermione to get drinks the day before Hermione had refused, knowing full well that it was not her 'scene' and she would end up leaving early, but after the incident with Ron, then brunch and being alone with her thoughts the rest of the day Hermione decided she needed a proper drink. Thus she ended up in a pub on a Saturday watching the 20-year-olds get pissed and hit on dirtbags. 

Coming to the conclusion that she was not going to be able to locate the two girls in this wild place, and her stomach growling angrily, Hermione headed for the door. Quickly caught up in a group and headed toward the door, she was nearly shoved out onto the pavement. Losing her footing, she felt herself falling, a hand shot out to steady her. Ready to thank whoever it was Hermione looked up. 

It was Snape. Severus. 

"Oh." 

Making sure she was steady, he stepped back. "Hello," he was smirking, at her surprise and no doubt stupid response. Trying to recover her next statement came out far worse.

"Hi there, I believe that is the coincidence of the century. I don't see you for 8 years and then twice in one week, the law of attraction or...uh something." 

I'm sorry, what? Hermione, girl, give yourself a pat on the back for that asinine comment. Bravo.

Chuckling deeply Snape still smirked, "indeed," his eyes studied her for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak.

Jesus. Why are you so drawn to his mouth?

"I was headed to a much less crowded pub, would you like to join me?" 

Was that an offer to go get a drink? No snide comment about falling all over yourself? Who is this guy?

"Sure, it's been a day," she chuckled nervously as he waved a hand inviting her to walk beside him. They didn't speak for a while till he broke the quiet. 

"A busy week, I hear. The Board of Governors are wanting to place an additional restriction on Hogwarts curriculum, correct?" 

Thank Merlin he was asking her something of substance, small talk was a waste of bloody time. 

"Yeah, how did you know about that?" Hermione was surprised most of it had been kept pretty quiet. 

"I read your mind." He deadpanned, then his face broke into a smile at her surprise and outrage, "only fooling, no Lucius is still a benefactor as you know, he mentioned something about it to me a while ago."

He just teased you. Is there Polyjuice involved here?

"Oh! Yeah, I suppose he would know some of that." Hermione had only run into Lucius a few times since his release, but anytime she had, he had been surprisingly pleasant. Draco was actually on the Board of Governors now, she worked with him often. Hermione would even say they were casual friends in the work sense. She just hadn't really known that Snape associated with them, then again she didn't know anything about Severus. 

"Right here," he murmured, touching his hand very lightly to Hermione's low back when they reached the door. It was gone after a second only there to guide her, but Hermione sensed where his hand had been, the feeling lingered. 

Why are you so aware of him all of a sudden? 

When they reached a table in a corner, Hermione was super aware of his leg bumping hers under the table, she had to admit then that she was attracted to him. There was no other way to explain her reactions. 

And that is where it ends girl, pull in on those reigns. You don't even know him, you've had enough trouble with men you do know.

He was dressed even more casually that day, in a button down and trousers. As he went to get their drinks, Hermione took a good look at his arse. 

Shit. 

He was being so kind and so... un Snape-like. 

Returning, she thanked him for the drink and began to panic at the silence, what if this became awkward? She had sat in his classroom for years worried playing referee between Snape, Ron and Harry that she didn't quite know how to separate it. 

"You looked utterly miserable at that pub, why on earth were you there?" Pulling a dramatic look of confusion by scrunching his forehead. 

Hermione couldn't help it; she laughed at his aghast face, "well, I could ask you the same."

He raised an eyebrow at her.  

"But I'll quiet your curiosity anyway," Hermione quirked her eyebrows at him in return. 

Are you trying to flirt? 

"Kingsley's secretaries also happen to live in the flat across from my own. For some reason this makes them think that we are best friends, they invited me, and I said yes, much to my later regret." Huffing she took a sip of her drink, coconut rum and coke, again. 

This made Snape chuckle, leaning back in his seat and taking a long pull of his own drink, which looked just to be a fizzy drink of some kind. "Well, at least there was alcohol then, hmm?"

Hermione chuckled and raised one eyebrow at him. 

"Alright, I'll bite. I was meeting a friend, but they cancelled last minute… oh, don't give me that look. Is it so shocking that I spend time in the presence of others occasionally?" He was teasing her again. 

"You forget sir, that the last time I was privy to anything about you, common knowledge was that you were the great bat of the dungeons." 

He glowered, and Hermione worried she had overstepped, then he let out a great bark of a laugh, that quieted her worry. "I have not heard that one of my more lovely titles used in a while. It is a good one I have to say. Who came up with it?"

"Probably a combination of Harry and Ronald," she snorted.

"Not surprising. How are the other members of the trio these days? I avoid the Prophet like the plague." 

Once again, Hermione was surprised by his ease and all around interest in her life. 

Pursing her lips, "Harry is working his way up in the Auror office, we talk every so often, though less now. Ronald," she tried to keep malice out of her voice. "Is playing Quidditch for Whales, and only Merlin knows what else." 

Snape tsked a bit, "the prophet must have had a hay day with all that drama." 

This comment hit Hermione in the chest where it hurt. The Prophet had indeed made Hermione out to be a dramatic, cold bitch after her breakup with Ronald, all of which was untrue; it was quite the opposite. She was not going to sit and be taunted all over again. "Drama is not something I enjoy taking part in. Though perhaps I should be better about the perception that I give off to others." Hermione went to scoot away from the table but was stopped by Severus's hand resting on her forearm, he tapped once with his index finger. 

"I am sorry, it was not my intention to bring up something that had wounded you. My wording perhaps was ill-advised. I meant the comment in regard to the Prophet and even Weasley, not you." His face showed genuine remorse, he removed his hand from her arm. 

Jumping to conclusions has always been one of your strong suits. From here on out assume you know nothing about this man because you don't really. 

"Thank you, a force of habit having to defend myself against the world when it comes to that situation." Settling back into her seat, she looked at him across the table. "You probably know as well as anyone how terrible the Prophet can be."

A dark chuckle, "actually I was wary to never look closely when I could be mentioned. Though I have an imagination… I am sure it was… interesting." 

"I will not ruin your innocence," she giggled. 

"Why thank you. So how did you come to work in bloody HR?" 

Hermione laughed, "I don't. I oversee the new projects for Ministry endeavours mainly, my position is close to the Ministers, and I try and help where he needs it, or when his secretary feels lazy." She rolled her eyes. "It happened to be contracts that day." 

"Ah, that sounds more like it."

"What's that mean then?" Hermione grinned. 

"Well I did teach you for 6 years, I know your level of skill." Severus finished his drink, setting the empty glass down. 

Does that mean we are done talking? Oh no, did she want to be done talking? 

It's been too bloody long since you've actually had a conversation with someone this enjoyable. 

"That is true," Hermione pushed her tumbler on the tabletop with a finger, she could open a new conversation if he wanted to go or needed to he would say it. She so very desperately wanted a friend, a different friend. 

Be friends with a man that you have wanted to jump since you saw him again. Interesting. 

"So, you aren't the only one with spies, I believe you teach muggle chemistry now? How exactly did that come about?" She only knew because she had done some serious digging in his teaching file after he signed the contract. 

To Hermione's utter joy, a smile spread across his face, one that almost shown with a touch of relief. Perhaps he had been hoping their conversation would continue as well. It didn't take very long, and their discussion was so in-depth that neither seemed to notice the hours passing by. It had been probably years since Hermione had felt so completely enthralled in what someone was saying, not only that but that they seemed to show just as much interest in what she said as well. Severus was someone that she never would've had expected, he loved learning just as she did it was apparent, he enjoyed his muggle job and the connections he had made. She learned that he also enjoyed travelling and since leaving Hogwarts had been on many adventures, visiting different countries and sites. 

She felt comfortable enough to share with him her own interests. A little about her job, the joys of it and the struggles as well. Their combined love of literature sent them into a spiral of topics, that had them debating light heartedly or agreeing vehemently. Severus would lean over the table a bit smirking and teasing her when he found that her favourite Shakespeare work was The Taming of the Shrew. Then took the jesting back when he admitted to his own being the depressing and brooding Hamlet. The natural air between them made it seem as though they had been friends for a very long time, not just recently acquainted in the last week. Hermione knew once he checked his watch that she found him more handsome than she could have ever thought she would. His subtle movements, the way his fingers drummed the table, the quirk of his brow. They were unbelievably sexy. The immediate reaction when he stated what time it was was to ask him to bloody well go home with her. She shot that down immediately, no she could not lose this… she wanted to talk to him again, not fuck this up with feelings like she always did usually. Her track record was not excellent. Not at all. 

...

Leaving the pub, the street outside was empty, and the spring air a bit cool and damp with impending rain. Severus had not been so uplifted in a long time, he was happy in his new life, but this, this evening had made him feel fantastic. 

"This was… refreshing…" Severus did his best to not overstep himself, though he was desperately besotted with her. 

Ask her to your place. 

His mind took on a narrative of its own for a moment. I want you to come home with me, and not just because I would love to fuck you into oblivion, but because I want to hear what you think of anything. Even the bloody morning news would hold my interest if you were telling me about it. 

"Yes! I agree, let's meet again? If you want. I really have been missing a friend to talk with about things that fascinate me and don't bore them," Hermione chuckled. 

A friend. Ouch. 

Severus paused, controlling himself, of course, she wouldn't want him like that. She was incredible, and though he felt more self-assured than he may have a few years ago, he still wasn't some man to write home about. "I think that would be… nice." He tried to keep the regret from his tone. "I'll owl you then?" 

"Absolutely!" Hermione replied, conjuring a piece of parchment with her address. "Honestly this has been one of the best nights I have had in a while." 

That is something. 

Severus nodded with a soft smile, and as they turned the corner and no one was around, he gave her a nod and apparated away. 


	3. Push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your support means the world! <3 xoxo

It was a few days later, Severus had been going back and forth debating with himself on whether she was letting him down easy or really just wanted to be friends when he decided, fuck it. Sending her an owl and asking if she wanted to meet for coffee the next day. He was far too old for any kind of ridiculousness regarding friendship, or potential relationships. If Hermione wanted to be friends, that is what he would do. If it was that she was letting him down easy then, oh well. It 'wasn't as if he was averse to being alone, on the contrary, he rarely found anyone he enjoyed spending hours of his time with like that. And who knows if it would happen again, perhaps it had been a fluke. Plus that date with Eris had been not altogether unpleasant, perhaps another wasn't a bad idea. At least Narcissa would be off his back for a while. 

Well, one can hope. 

There was there is plenty of good that could come to him from another date with Eris. Maybe it would even put a few things into perspective, and a shag wasn't a terrible idea, on the contrary, it had been a bit.

Yes. Good, getting laid might clear your head. 

The next day as he was reading as he ate his breakfast before heading out for work when the owl returned with a reply. 

_Severus,_

_ I would love to meet. That said I have a hectic day. Would tomorrow suit you? We could have lunch instead? 12? You name the place. _

_ -Hermione G _

His stomach did a few flips as he hurriedly wrote back that he would indeed like to meet then and recommended a place he knew that wasn't too far from the ministry. He was slightly less enthused to receive Eris's owl a while later, as he was preparing to leave for work. They now had a date set for that weekend. 

Use your head, Snape. This is good. Many fish in the sea. 

Those were the thoughts that carried him to their next meeting. Which was still better than the first, both of them regretted making it during their respective lunch breaks as they had to go back to work and cut their conversation short. It had been a riveting display of not only more in-depth topics but something so light as their favourite foods. This had Snape promising that he would show her the Italian place he frequented, guaranteeing that it would be the best seafood scampi she would ever eat in her life. Both swearing to owl the other with plans to meet again they went their separate ways. It sent a jolt of excitement through Severus at the prospect. He felt on top of the world in fact. 

…

Hermione nearly tossed the spoon she had been stirring pasta sauce in excitement when a black owl began pecking at her window. She let the bird in immediately, bouncing from one foot to the other, without any real care for dignity whatsoever. 

One of many, many perks living alone affords. 

The last time she was this excited about something so small as a letter was hard to recall. Direct as usual, Severus asked her to a casual dinner at the Italian restaurant in a few days. Dinner was a sign of something... right? Lunch was one thing, coffee, yes, but dinner? 

Overthinking alert. Relax you, no expectations. You like him, that's okay, but don't push anything. 

Writing back without hesitation and grinning like a loon when the bird had flown off, Hermione tried to reign in her feelings. It was hard to imagine that a casual dinner with Severus Snape was something she was looking forward to so much. Another owl appeared not too long afterwards, this time interrupting her eating of said pasta sauce and penne, on the sofa in her underwear. 

Another win for living by oneself. Classy as always Mione. And that would be Ron's owl, fuck. 

Peering out the glass she bit a nail, debating not letting it in, but the thought of the owl staying there all night had her giving in. Preempting that she would not, in fact, wish to respond, rewarding the bird with a treat she sent it on its way. Going back to her spot on the sofa, curling her legs up under herself, Hermione stared down at the unopened letter. Just getting rid of it was an option, but the logical portion of her brain advised against that. 

Isn't that the kind of shit that happens in films and ends badly? Yup. See, look at you being all sensible. 

She tore it open and looked it over. 

_ I need to talk to you. You know that what we have is special, don't throw that away over spite. You don't have to get so upset over stuff, I am a good guy. Just give me a chance to show you that I want this, you know, I want you. I am sorry about that stupid blonde before, but that's over all of it, it was years ago. I will do whatever you want.  _

_ I love you,  _

_ R _

Tossing the note onto the coffee table with a growl of disgust, it skidded across the surface and fell to the floor on the other side. It was true that originally their break up had been because of his unfaithfulness, but that was just the straw that broke the camel. There had been far more wrong with 'them' than just the blonde. Really Hermione had come to think of his cheating as a blessing in disguise she may have never got her head out of her arse if he hadn't done it. Retrieving her pasta and tossing her hair, Hermione flicked a finger so the book she was currently reading would float mid-air, allowing her to comfortably multitask. Right now, Hermione would not think of Ronald. She was too excited to see Severus and at the present moment to eat her damn pasta. 

…

"So you've been seeing… what's her name?" Lucius seemed to be trying to recall the name his wife had mentioned. 

"Eris Avery. Yes. We have been on a few dates, but I don't see it going anywhere if I am being honest."

Might as well squash that now. 

"And yet despite you saying that here I am sensing you have been  _feeling_ things," Lucius smirked at Severus's obvious distaste for this comment about him. "Out with it then? If it isn't the blind date who then? You know I have a nose for this sort of thing." 

Still, Severus kept his silence, sipping his coffee, face impassive. 

"Do we have secrets now?" Tried the older wizard. 

"We've always had secrets," Severus pointed out with a derisive snort.  

"Ah, that's right," Lucius's tone was mocking, though not malicious. "But I thought we were past that nonsense of not trusting one another."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "I still don't trust you… well not with significant things," his lips quirked up into a smirk.

You appreciate the arrogant blonde bastard don't kid yourself.   

Glowering Lucius sipped his herbal tea; apparently, coffee was too harsh for his taste buds and pearly white teeth. 

Twat. 

Despite all that, Lucius had shown Severus that he could indeed be trusted, with most things. So Severus decided talking at least some of it out could be helpful. He began to explain about seeing Hermione, then the bar, then their various meetings. Lucius was quiet except for the odd hum throughout Snape's speech, which was slightly unnerving and unusual for the man. He was ordinarily so quick these days to make some kind of quip wherever he could. 

Product of a period with very little humour involved. 

When Severus finished, Lucius took a moment then, eyeing his friend stated, "so… it's evident that you want to be more than friends with her. Why haven't you said as much to her? The timid, self-sabotaging Severus died a long while ago." 

Snape growled, "I know that, but she was the one that said she wanted to be friends. I just don't want to risk-"

"And so what? Instead, decide to be miserable once again? If you don't say anything, nothing will change-"

"If I do-" 

"If you do, there is the potential for rejection, yes, but at least you would know for certain." Lucius sat back, looking quite self-satisfied as Severus stewed over his words. 

He wasn't wrong. It was just that Severus despite being shocked at how instantly he had felt a connection to her didn't want to lose another friend to his over-ambitious feelings. No. He couldn't risk it, not yet, he had to wait.

"I have to say you seem to possess a theme when it comes to Gryffindor princesses."

"FuckOff."

Lucius only chuckled. 

...

Nerves plagued Hermione as she met Severus at the sweet shop and bakery she had recommended. It was a favourite of hers, she often went on weekends just to get out of the house if she felt like it. It was their fourth meeting, and yet she could not get past this idea that he would suddenly turn back into professor Snape or perhaps worse he would stay the same lovely person she had come to know but get tired of her. The last few years had been nothing but the people close to her finding reasons that she was less important than someone else, or just altogether not wanting to be around her. That possibly happening with Severus made her heart ache even this soon. 

When he wasn't there after 10 minutes, Hermione ordered her usual and pulled out the book. Of course, she carried one in her bag at all times, just in case.

Shake it off. Don't stress. You are just enjoying th-

A chime at the door stopped her train of thought, Hermione couldn't keep herself from looking up to see if it was him. It was. 

God damn. Why is he so hot all of a sudden? Did you ever think this in school? 

His button up was undone at the top, and his hair was a bit windswept. That bloody mouth too, the set of it, the way he held his lips together… ugh, she wanted to kiss...

"I am incredibly sorry for my tardiness, I had office hours, and the idiots kept me far longer than I bargained for." 

Hermione waved a hand, trying not to look guilty of the thoughts she had been having, "don't worry. You know you could've rescheduled if you were busy."

He looked at her, really stared into her eyes with his, Hermione felt like the only person on the planet right at that moment. "I didn't want to, I've been looking forward to this all day." It was a true statement. No one person could fake that sincerity with even the best acting job. 

After a moment, the connection broke, and Hermione gave him a shy nod as he went up to order. 

Her earlier fear that they would have nothing to talk of or become bored was unfounded as they could barely stop talking yet again. They soon took to walking in the park nearby, as they chatted away, their subjects varied some more intense than others, but all immensely enjoyable. 

Absolutely refreshing. 

...

"You talk of your work often, yet I hear very little of Potter or anyone else." The words were out of his mouth before Severus had really thought that they could be offensive. Damn you and your recently untethered speech. 

Another meet up, and they were enjoying the late day sunshine as they strolled in the park, talking with ease as had been usual. 

Hermione giggled at his expression, "don't worry," she laughed, giving his shoulder a little bump with her own. Severus felt his pulse speed up.  

Merlin, you adore this.  

"For a couple years after school, everything was very much the same between all of us. I was with Ronald. Ginny and Harry were happy, it all went well." Hermione paused, taking a seat on a nearby bench before continuing. 

Severus followed suit. 

"Ron and I were not good together, to begin with, but for the sake of forcing normalcy, I just stuck with it. When he cheated on me, it was like I saw the light," she shrugged glancing up at Severus who was watching her, his attention entirely hers. "I broke up with him, and that started the decline of my friendship with the Weasley's in general, that included Harry it seems, well for the most part."

Severus mulled this over for a moment, wanting to say more, but deciding on a simple, but true statement. "I am sorry." 

It's that fuckwit Weasley's loss really. 

She smiled sadly, "oh, it's alright. I still talk to Percy and George occasionally. Even Arthur is kind if I see him, but thats pretty rare. I suppose when people aren't meant to be in your life, they don't stay, do they?"

Severus nodded, he could attest to that. There were many relationships he thought would never continue and yet something had made them stick. Now he was very grateful for that, Minerva a prime example. It just seemed so odd that someone so charismatic, talented and beautiful as Hermione would have less human interaction than the greasy git of the dungeons. Trying to steer the conversation back to something light-hearted he told her of a Mr Longbottom like student he had this semester in a Chem 101 course and how he had blown up a test tube earlier that day. Before long Hermione was laughing again. Something inside Severus never wanted to see her sad, ever. The joy that it brought him that he could make her smile was enormous and incredibly pleasing. 

…

Soon they met weekly at the shop, then would walk in the gardens. Not long after that, they began to meet during some of Severus's free blocks, and a few of Hermione's lunch break as well, exchanging cell phone numbers so they could contact each other easier. Hermione had been utterly surprised when he said that he had one, Severus had only laughed. It was entirely bizarre, but they became fast and strong friends without trying very hard at all. Hermione was able to glean that Severus was still like the man he had been in some ways, but also very different. His sense of humour was dry, and a bit dark on occasion, but he really was so incredibly funny. Hermione had not laughed so hard in years. Severus, in turn, could see that she was a woman, not only brilliant, beautiful and kind was lonely and somewhat unhappy in her current circumstances. Her job made her feel good, that was certain, but something was missing, he could feel it. Even if Severus had made his personal promises, he wanted to fill that void for her. If she would let him. There was a sense of ease between them that went without saying or expressing, it felt as if they had been friends for years with how well they began to understand each other. 

Hermione had begun to believe that perhaps the two of them could actually be more, and it wouldn't harm anything, but she was careful not to let that show just yet. A month or so of being friends just wasn't enough for her to risk that. Plus, it wasn't as if either of them were keen to broadcast their friendship, she had not really told anyone about it, not that there were many people to tell that is. She knew that she wanted to talk with Kings eventually, but right now, it was something she would keep to herself. Hermione was infinitely grateful that Severus was there, and would listen to her, they just thought on the same wavelength it seemed. 

See, you don't feel that much for him, you were just starved for interaction. That is all. Ha, yeah, right, keep kidding yourself like you don't stare at his arse every chance you get. 

…

Severus glanced down at his BlackBerry, not being able to help himself but chuckle at the message that appeared on his screen. He wasn't a big fan of this texting thing, but in a pinch, it was quick and useful. Hermione had sent him a message an hour before, but he was just now having the chance to read it. 

_ H: Went to the Potion's department today. What I saw was rather shocking… _

Severus quirked an eyebrow and replied, wishing he had better ease with the stupid device, but he managed. 

_ S: Oh? What pray tell was so shocking? _

Not a moment later, another message popped up. 

_ H: Trust you to sound so bloody posh in a text. There was a particular classmate of mine helping with some of the more plant-based concoctions… can you guess who? _

_ S: Oh, sweet Merlin… no.  _

_ H: Yes, indeed. Master Wildon (the Head Potion Master of the dep) seemed to be getting Herbology information from Neville at a distance. There were shards of cauldron in the walls, I believe.  _

_S: Earlier statement must be retracted, that is not shocking at all._

_ H: True. I believe there have been years leading up to this. You didn't become a boggart for nothing. _

_S: Mr Longbottom might be an acclaimed Herbologist, but as for potions, well the only reason he was not fatally wounded may have been because of a certain Know It All that whispered in his ear._

Severus was chucking a bit when he heard someone speak and pull out the chair in front of him. 

"What are you smiling about?" It was Eris, she had finally made it to the restaurant it seemed… 20 minutes late. 

"An interesting story from a friend." Placing the phone back in his coat pocket with a bit of regret Severus waved the waiter over. He was starving. They ordered their drinks and food thankfully with ease. 

"Lucius?" 

"What?"

"The friend?"

"No, gods he doesn't use a mobile," Severus laughed a little less genuinely, Eris knew the Malfoys, she knew that Lucius wouldn't be using a cell phone.

Eris didn't look up from her wine glass as she moved its bottom over the table cloth, "of course, silly of me. From work then? At the University?"

Is she fishing for information?

"No." He decided to change the subject, "how was the shop today?"

This seemed to distract her, and she went into a lengthy anecdote about the sign that hung above her shop's door. Severus listened, and occasionally placed a comment, but mostly allowed her to talk. Something made him uncomfortable about that. They had been going out intermittently, but they weren't in a relationship. Perhaps he had allowed this to go on a bit long. It might be time to cut the shit. 

As they were leaving the establishment, Severus tried to broach the subject. "Eris, I have had a good time getting to know you a bit better." 

Yeah, know her in a sense as shallow as a kiddie pool. Okay, rude.

Eris beamed, "me too!" 

"I just think maybe, with our varying interests we shoul-"

"I have been thinking the same thing!"

"You have?" He furrowed his brow at her. 

"Yes, honestly, no need to say more. I actually have to get back to the shop, lunch was fun." Eris leaned in, gripping his shoulders with her long, manicured nails and kissed him hard. When she pulled back, he didn't have time to say a word before she popped away. 

She was definitely not thinking the same thing.


	4. You Can Call Me Al

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Thanks to all of you for making my days with your sweet words.   
> XOXOXO.

It was a Friday evening when Hermione arrived home to her flat, to change. The prophet that morning had graced her with a very lengthy article titled, Hermione Granger Spurns Ex-Lover: Why The Golden Girl Is Actually Only Bronze. 

Ronald and it seemed maybe even Ginny had been a part of the article, and its production. It all made her feel a bit betrayed, even if she should have seen it coming. They weren't close anymore, but she just didn't know why Ginny had to be so nasty, or why Ron wouldn't just let it all go. The world just didn't need more drama; it wasn't necessary. As much as she tried not to allow it to damper her day, enough was going on in the office that her stress levels were definitely high, to begin with. Kingsley had been in a foul mood, and though he tried not to let it affect her, it did. Doing her best to make sure everything of her own work was done, as well as trying to help Kingsley with a bit of his Hermione felt a bit like she was coming apart at the seams. A mention of the new head of the Board of Governors seemed to be causing some mayhem as well.

By the time Hermione made it up the stairs to her flat, she was exhausted and looking forward to some decompressing before she went to meet Severus. What she found instead were Whitney and Holly stood outside their own flat. Holly in a towel, and Whitney looking cross. 

What in the name of Merlin is going on? 

Holly turned tears in her eyes, "flooded! Both of our flats." 

Oh, fuck, shit. 

Whitney didn't even add anything only stared dumbly at the door. Deciding that neither of the younger women would be at all helpful, and taking her last bit of energy, Hermione forged through the crew. Intent on locating someone that looked at all as if they knew what they were doing, as well as the landlady. Before too long, Hermione knew exactly what was going on and how long it would take. One day and everything would be right as rain, clearly the girls were dramatising it all. 

Shocker there. 

After securing that Whitney and Holly would stay at their parents for the weekend, the landlady offered to keep Hans in her own flat that did not retain damage. Hermione finally was able to leave to meet Severus. After that she would get herself a hotel or something, although she had barely been able to salvage a t-shirt, toothbrush and clean knickers from her bedroom with all the people mucking about inside trying to fix things. It took immense effort to hold it together, but she did. Making it to the shop, with a small sigh of relief. Just when she entered Hermione simultaneously received a short and to the point text from Severus that said he was not going to make it, and that perhaps they should reschedule for another day. That was when Hermione broke down. 

Crossing the street quickly even in the drizzle, her extra clothes under her arm, Hermione found a bench a decent ways from others, and she let the tears fall. She just wanted to curl up in her own bed with her kitten. 

Feeling sorry for yourself much?

Looking out over the grass, the clouds hung heavy and dark with more rain, maybe it was best she didn't meet Severus since she would need to find a room soon anyway. Envy of Whitney and Holly swept over her without warning. Hermione's own parents still lived in Australia, she didn't get to see them often, and there was still some distance between them after their memories were restored, these thoughts only made her cry the harder. As she wiped her cheeks, really to no avail as there were more tears still pooling, she wondered when the last time she had cried had been? It must have been a while since it felt strange and foreign. She had become very good at tucking her emotions away for another time, then never really letting them fully surface. Usually, there was something more beneficial to be doing. 

"Hermione! Merlin, what the hell are you doing?" 

Through tear-filled eyes, Hermione looked up to see Severus' head tipped, looking at her, just as there was a crack of thunder overhead. 

Hermione blinked through the rain at him, bewildered. "I-I thought you weren't coming." She stammered as he rushed over and shucked off his jacket, placing it without question round her shoulders, helping her to stand. 

"What?" he furrowed a dark brow at her, then shook his head. "Nevermind, let's get inside." 

They both made their way back to the sweet shop, and once she was settled in a booth, he went to order hot cocoa for them. Hermione watched as he peered at his phone while waiting for the order. Then returning with the drinks, two forks and a colossal cinnamon sticky bun. 

"I sent the wrong text. I am as I have said before, bloody shit with technology. It was meant to be sent to someone else, I am sorry about that. Also." He gestured to the sticky bun, "if you are unaware by now, my sweet tooth is something of a habit, so please spare me some sympathy and eat part of this." 

Hermione giggled at that, "at least you know its a weakness." 

"I have found that I could be far worse off given the circumstances of my life."  

Hmm, that look was something... telling perhaps?

Curling her hands around the mug, Hermione looked at him for a moment, her eyes had dried, but they still felt puffy and certainly must look red. Despite that his somewhat self-deprecating joke made her feel lighter inside. It also made her think of something else. Hermione realised then that when they had been to dinner she ordered wine, but he didn't, and at the pub, she hadn't been sure what he was drinking. 

"Do you drink?" The question was out before she had time to think that he could have presumed it impertinent. 

Severus looked down, swirling the liquid in his cup, "I could make a sarcastic quip…"

She narrowed her eyes. 

"But I won't, this time." He smirked, "the short answer is no…"

"What's the long answer?" It could be rude, but Hermione felt starved for anything about him that she didn't know, and she wanted to distract herself. She already felt stupid having gotten so upset about everything throughout the day. She was supposed to be the one that always held it together. That's who she is. 

Snape rubbed his bottom lip with a thumb, debating something. "After I was released from St. Mungos, I went back to Spinner's End… with the intention to…" 

Hermione got the sense that he was determined to tell her, but that it was difficult, she gave him a reassuring nod. Hoping that she had not asked too much of him. 

"The intention not to live long. I always assumed that I would die at some point during the war, whether by Voldemort's hand or someone else's. I didn't have any intention of living to see the other side. I didn't want to." 

Suddenly she realised that it had been her that kept him from that end, Hermione wasn't exactly sure how to feel about that realisation, so she kept quiet and continued to listen. 

"Despite my efforts, I didn't drink myself to death before my trial, as perhaps intended. When I was absolved of all my actions in the war and awarded an Order of Merlin… well, I did not feel like I should've been. My life for so long had been decided for me, and when that wasn't the case, I was beyond lost, and far and above passed depressed." Glancing up, Severus looked into Hermione's eyes, as if checking to see how she was reacting, whatever he saw didn't stall him. "So, I threw myself into helping the Ministry find all the rogue Deatheaters. I did anything they needed, and when I wasn't, I abused alcohol so I would feel as close to nothing as I could." 

Severus took a long drink of his chocolate, Hermione waited patiently allowing him the time he needed, appreciating the way his throat bobbed as he swallowed the sweet beverage. 

"That finished and settled I was asked to return to Hogwarts, though if they had known how heavily I drank at the time, I don't think that would've been on the table. I refused as I couldn't stomach the place. Thank Merlin for that, or I am sure the classes of mine you were privy to would've been a walk in the park compared. One day Minerva showed up at my door, saw me at possibly my worst… I cannot perhaps even repeat what she said, it is hazy, but I know that whatever it was made all the difference. She reminded me why life was worth living that I could make it so; however I wanted, wherever and with or without whomever." He took a deep breath, stabbing the sticky bun, depositing the forkful into his mouth, chewing and swallowing. "Lucius returned from Azkaban, and that only further showed me that I was damn lucky to have avoided that, seeing the effect it had on him, knowing that even still he wished to live his life. I went home and threw out any substance I had, decided to take a break from magic… I went a whole three months with my wand locked in a trunk." Tracing the rim of his mug Severus stared into the liquid. "Kingsley with the help of the Muggle Prime Minister helped me get an accelerated chemistry degree as I was already mostly qualified, and well… you know the rest." 

Hermione was stunned, not by what he had said, honestly it would have been shocking if there weren't lingering effects of the war. No, that he was so candid with her, that was the part that shocked her. Really, she didn't know what to say. "Thank you for telling me," she murmured simply. 

He made a gruff noise from the back of his throat and nodded, looking at the wall. 

Somehow she knew intuitively that lingering on it would make him uncomfortable, so she eased the tension taking her own chunk of the sticky bun to her lips. 

Whoa... What the fuck! How have I never tried this before?

...

A few bites later, Hermione looked baffled. "Merlin… that dessert could be categorised as sexual." 

Severus let out a low chuckle and leaned back, more relaxed, for the moment. Something in him was incredibly relieved to have shared that part of his life with her, and receiving the response that he had. 

Now to find out what was wrong. 

She was still uncomfortable, though less sad thank Merlin. Lucius had sent him a copy of the prophet that morning a note attached saying that he would want to read the main story. Severus did, though it was much to his chagrin. Hermione always spoke little of that situation, but he knew enough to know none of the shit from the morning's edition was the truth. 

He cleared his throat and leaned forward, "I saw the paper this morning." 

Hermione didn't look up, "mhmm," she mumbled, shoving another gooey bite into her mouth. 

Her mouth... no, no, down boy. 

"Why can't they find something better to do?" 

"Your guess is as good as mine, its fine though. It's just been a long day, that's all." Then she glanced at the clock on the wall. 

"Shit, I think I better go…" Hermione started to stand, collecting her things. "My flat flooded another joy today afforded. I need to go book a room for a night until its fixed, but..." she looked up, he wasn't hiding his disappointment well at all. Hermione smiled, "but you made my evening marginally better, thank you."

Severus snorted and followed her out of the shop to stand under the covering, "what by telling you my dismal story."

Come now, grow a pair, Snape. 

"Don't bloody worry about a hotel Granger, I have a guest bedroom."

She stared at him, open-mouthed. 

"Stop gaping, come on. I parked up the way." Severus jerked a hand for her to follow and began to walk without looking back. 

...

Hermione didn't know if she was more shocked by his offer or the idea that he drove a car. Still, words failed her until she got control of herself and tried to catch up with his long strides. "Thank you, really, but I wouldn't want to intrude…"

Severus looked pointedly at the old t-shirt sticking out of her handbag tangible evidence of the day she had experienced. "Hermione. It is no trouble at all, and no bleeding intrusion either."

"Are you sure?"

He raised an eyebrow, looking more intimidating than she had seen him recently. "I would not have said it if I didn't mean it. Now come on, woman."

Following him around a corner, and up the street a bit, Hermione came to stand in front of a sleek, dark blue car. Without hesitation, he clicked the button in hand and opened the door for her before walking to the other side. 

"Don't look at me like that, I work at a muggle university, quite far from my home I will add. It would be plain bizarre me showing up every day without normal transportation, as if by... magic." 

It made sense. 

"How far do you commute to London?"

"20 minutes or so by car." 

"Not far then at all."

He glanced up at her, "I leave the car at an acquaintances pub, he lets me keep it there overnights or weekends when I'll be going to the school. I just apparate from there to my home. Will be that a problem?" Severus asked, stopping before pulling out into the road. 

Hermione was fascinated by him driving, doing something so ordinary. Not to mention his life, they had talked about many things, but these everyday moments were something different, intimate. "No, not at all." 

Severus nodded, focusing in on the road as he drove. They were quiet for a while. 

"Where do you live exactly then?" 

"Derbyshire, uh Bakewell." His eyes were straight forward. 

Hermione whistled, "that's a way isn't it." 

He chuckled, "indeed, I like the country."

"I can see that from you," Hermione grinned when he gave her a sideways glance. "Seclusion at all costs seems to be something of a hobby of yours." Without thinking, Hermione touched his knee lovingly to cool the jesting burn she had made at his expense.  

Severus froze a bit and looked at her just for a mere second before going back to the road. Hermione pulled her hand back and tried to pretend as if it hadn't happened. What was she thinking?

Hmmm, maybe that you like him, and want to touch him a whole lot more than that?

The worry that she would feel uncomfortable seemed to dissipate as they drove, thank Merlin. They were chatting easily about his car and the decision to move to the country after the war. 

...

Hermione was still speaking animatedly when they walked behind the pub so they could apparate. When she had touched his thigh in the car, Severus thought he might burst with so many emotions. Feelings that he wanted to keep at bay, but were simmering just under the surface. The damn pencil skirt she was wearing didn't do him any favours. It clung to her arse as she walked in front of him, Severus had to bite his tongue to control himself from groaning. 

"I am assuming it is a wizard friend that owns the pub?" Asked Hermione as he gestured they stop. 

"Actually, no, he is a muggle. Uncle, on my father's side." The tone of his voice suggested that was the end of that conversation at present. "Side along would be easiest as you don't know the house." 

"Oh, yes." Hermione murmured, stepping closer to him. 

Severus was more than adequate at apparating, but part of him wished to feign differently just so he could pull her close, press the length of her body against his own. Instead, he settled for opening his palm and relishing in the warmth that spread as she placed her hand in his. With a crack and a twist, they were in the front garden of his home. 

...

Hermione surveyed the area, the whole of the garden was covered in various plants, flower beds and trees. A small cottage had ivy tracing the sides, all of this enclosed by short wooden fencing that seemed to disappear behind the house as well. She turned to look at him in awe, "Severus, this is beautiful." 

A soft but slightly proud smile came over his feature, "thank you, I have taken a fair amount of time to achieve what I wanted of it." He jerked his head toward the wooden door with a tiny window at the top, "come in then." 

The floral scent as they passed through the garden was overpowering in the very best way, Hermione sucked in a deep breath, still in wonder that this was his home. Lilac bushes framed the cobbled walk, permeating the air with their rich scent. Severus obviously had wards, but they lifted as he turned the knob, letting them both inside. Hermione wasn't sure what she had expected, but the cottage was beautiful. The walls a pale creamy colour, but the vaulted ceilings were dark stained wood. He had obviously redone much of the inside as all the amenities seemed new and up to date, the hardwood floors shiny and unmarred. 

"Severus," she breathed, "this is beautiful…" Hermione turned to see him placing his keys down, smiling softly. 

"Thank you." Gesturing to the large sectional, "have a seat, tea?"

Hermione nodded, looking around as she went to the sofa.

Bookshelves lined the walls, there were a few paintings framed here or there, but the entirety of the space was, for the most part, clean, open and plain. Everything had a place. Despite that, it felt cosy, there was a certain charm and comfort that it held, that very well could partially be due to the man that lived there. 

Severus returned a tea tray following him as he flicked his wrist to light a fire in the grate. It was a cool spring night, and the warmth of the fire licking at her skin felt terrific, especially as she was still chilled from being in the rain. Unintentionally she pulled his jacket tighter around her, it smelled divine. Heavy with his scent, warm musk and spice. 

God, intoxicating. 

"Do you have anything to change into? I am sure your clothes are wet." He mused, passing her a teacup. 

Hermione bit her lip, laughing, "I was able to salvage a tshirt and a pair of knickers." 

He seemed to become tense at the mention of her underwear. Wincing and almost recoiling a bit.

Okay, got it, Snape. You don't like the idea of me that way, there's a note taken. 

"I am sure there are a pair of sweats here somewhere you can roll up or transfigure," he murmured, still sounding a bit uncomfortable.

Hermione ducked her head a little, "I am sorry for all this inconvenience." 

"Stop it," he murmured good naturedly, gently bumping her with his shoulder. "I don't offer things I do not fully stand behind. Up the hallway to the left is the guest room and loo, I keep extra clothes in the dresser, see if anything can be transfigured and do what you will with it." 

Hermione hesitated for a moment, then after he jerked his head again, gave in and got up. Following his directions to the guest room. The rest of the house that she could see seemed similar to the main area, basic and clean. Inside one of the drawers, he indicated there was a pair of black sweatpants that were easily transfigured into a smaller size. Hermione used the loo and changed before looking at herself in the mirror, doing her best to tame her now air dried and frizzy hair. Her thoughts drifted to seeing him in the rain, looking worried about her. How the water droplets dripped from his hair and off his chin. 

Pressing her palms to the cold surface of the marble counter, Hermione stared into her own eyes. 'You won't lose this.' She murmured. There was too much she had lost in her life, especially when it came to people, Severus was a happy accident that had brought her so much joy. She just couldn't miss that. Returning to the sitting room, she took up her seat next to him and retrieved her cup of tea.

Severus smiled slightly, "now I know that it cannot just be the flat flooding that had you in such a state, would you like to talk about that bollocks article?" 

She sighed, of course, he had picked that day to start reading the damn paper. "Not much to say, Ron is an arse at the best of times and the worst… Merlin only knows what goes through his head." She looked into her cup. 

Severus chuckled a bit, "yes, well he wasn't one that I expected to do great things that is for certain." 

"What do you think I saw in him?" She murmured, falling back against the cushions, almost like a little kid. 

"Oh, god only knows the answer to that question, but you were pressed with decisions and choices that someone so young ought not to. I assume it felt like the only thing to do at the time."

Hermione nodded. "That could be true." It occurred to her that he had said something interesting to her just a moment before. "Did you expect me to do great things?" A cheeky smile spread over her face. 

"No." Deadpanned Snape, "I thought that you would simply go on to pop out a red-headed infant every year or so for a decade. Move on to knitting regularly after that and have an award-winning mince pie recipe by the age of 30. Come off it," he scolded. "Of course, I thought you would do great things, I knew eventually you would realise that your talents were not in fact being the next Molly Weasley." 

Hermione's laughing quieted after a moment. "I often wonder if I haven't done enough. I love my job, and I get to make a difference, but after fighting in a war, I think it all feels a bit stale on occasion, though I think it is just my lack of social life as well." Finishing off her tea, she set the cup down on the tray. 

"Most likely, you are far too hard on yourself, from what I see, you do a great deal, and if you were honest how much of social life do you want?" 

She tilted her head in interest, tucking her feet beneath her on the sofa. 

"Well, I will not pretend that I know everything about you, but in this time that we have become acquainted and dare, I say friends. I have found that you and I share a proclivity for introversion." He rubbed a thumb over his jaw, "am I wrong?" 

"Not at all, I just think that on occasion I am sometimes in need of conversation, and interaction. Not to mention, the paper has now pegged me as a soon to be spinster."

Severus rolled his eyes, "that is unfounded, and you know it. You are a beautiful, intelligent witch there just hasn't been the right man to come along I can assure you, not that relationships are the only thing to fulfil one's life, I do not believe that at all. As for the other, I too find that a conversation free of dunderheaded individuals is always refreshing, so feel free to call on me at any time should you feel the want to." He looked at her pointedly this time, reiterating, "and I do mean that." 

This lit up Hermione's heart with a warm smouldering sensation.

Someone has it bad. 

They proceeded to discuss some of the politics of recent both muggle and wizarding or the occasional other topics. Discussing Severus's teaching at the University, and how the other professor's treated him if they, any of them suspected anything about him being a wizard. Finally, when Hermione yawned twice, Severus made a quip about his story being boring and wouldn't hear of her disagreeing. He walked her to the room she would be staying in, his own just on the other side of the hallway from it. 

The pit of her stomach lurched at the thought that he was only sleeping a matter of steps away from her. They looked at one another for a moment, eyes locked cognac, and inky black for a moment she thought he might kiss her. Before she did something foolish, Hermione grabbed her arm, looking down at the floor, feeling exposed for some reason and nervous. 

Coward. 

"Thank you so much for letting me stay."

"It isn't a problem, Hermione." Severus gave her a soft smile that reached his eyes, but he didn't move to leave the hall. 

"Well then… goodnight." She couldn't stand that look in his eyes, it was too much, all she wanted was to press herself against him and claim his lips, push him back toward his room, but she couldn't, she was so scared of rejection. Slipping into the room and hearing him softly, murmur goodnight back to her. 

…

The pull to kiss her had almost been too much. Severus was so close to closing the distance and saying to hell with what could happen when she retreated to his spare room. Had she seen his struggle in his eyes? Did he scare her?

Snape. Get your shit together. 

He dressed for bed in a hurry wanting to avoid his regular nightly shower, the hot water may just coax him into doing something that he shouldn't, not with her there at least. It would be all to easy to imagine her walking into his room, demanding that he make love to her and… no. The attention she had drawn earlier to her bloody knickers had already almost been the death of him. No. He was going to bed, and in the morning he would make her breakfast, enjoy her company as he had been. Just the thought that he would see her right when he woke was enough for Snape to smile sleepily as he fell asleep. 

…

"Who's fucking clothes are these?!" 

Hermione sat up abruptly to the sound of a woman yelling. For a moment she panicked not knowing where she was, then the day before filtered in. She was in Severus's spare bedroom. 

The voice that came next was crisp, calm and a bit icy. "A friend needed to stay the night, why-"

Hermione didn't hear the rest, leaping out of bed. 

Fuck!

She had been so stupid. Of course, he had a girlfriend, oh god... a wife? 

No. 

They never talked about that, and she was not about to be the cause of contention. She hurried out the door, not even checking to see how dishevelled she must look. Both Severus and a tall, thin woman with blonde highlighted hair looked from their places in the living room staring each other down. 

"I… uh, sorry… um, I need to be going. Severus, thank you-." 

How mortifying. God. 

Severus stepped toward her but stopped. "It is a bit far to apparate." There was a look in his eyes that Hermione could not quite place. Pleading?

"I should be able to floo into my flat, even while they are doing work on it." Hermione gathered her things, before backing away toward the fireplace. The woman was giving her a look that could probably turn most people to stone. 

Huh, Medusa isn't a bad moniker at all, fitting even?

Severus tried again, "Hermione, you don't nee-" 

"Goodbye! Thank you really." Hermione felt so bloody awkward and stupid it was time that she was away from this situation. 

Now. 

Once she plopped out into her own flat Hermione dropped her things and sagged against the wall. 

Fuck. This is a mess. 

…

"Are you fucking a former student?" The witch was shouting at him. 

Severus was not about to take this, not from her. "Eris how did you know where I live? Why did you come here?"

"Narcissa told me," huffed Eris, crossing arms over her chest indignantly. "I thought that I would surprise you." 

Oh, she had surprised him, alright. Their dating had been purely casual, if he was honest, he should have ended even that sooner. It wasn't going to make him think of Hermione as just a friend, and it wasn't fair to Eris. Still, this was too far. "I like my privacy."

"Is that why you had someone else here?" Her hands were now on her hips, she looked defiant and far too much like a teenager. 

Seems about right. 

"I have already explained that, though I didn't actually need to." His words were soft but dense with meaning, every syllable precisely placed for her to hear exactly what he meant. 

Eris's eyes started to fill with tears, "I thought this was going somewhere… Narcissa-"

"Doesn't speak for me." When the tears began to trickle down her face, Severus sighed and softened his voice a little. "Eris, it has been nice to get to know you, but-"

"No, I get it. This wasn't meant to go anywhere at all, was it?" She sounded angry now. 

That's unfounded. 

Severus had never said anything that might make her think that he wanted something beyond the casual. They had been on a few dates, never once had he said they were exclusive or that he was ready to make it that way. "I believe that perhaps you are taking this-" Again he was cut off. 

"Were you just leading me on?!"

For the most part, his temper was in hibernation, but it was moments like these that had him knowing that it was still there, perhaps closer than Severus even considered. "Eris I think perhaps you should leave." 

Her mouth had been open to speak, she snapped it shut and glared, red lips forming a scowl before stomping to his floo and calling out an address. The moment she was gone Severus growled loudly, what was Hermione thinking? He needed to explain to her… did he? It wasn't as if they were in a relationship either, the woman must have thought him mad having a row like that with her there. No, he needed to wait to speak with her, right now it was time to see Narcissa and sort out this bloody meddling so that it did not happen again.


	5. Here I Go Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love.   
> xoxo <3

Malfoy Manor had been nearly completely transformed since Voldemort had been there. Narcissa had done a full sweep of the place, despite that, the doors still echoed through the house as they used to. Severus made sure to apparate into the garden, just for the satisfaction of slamming the door behind him when he entered. Lucius, who was walking past, threw the parchment he held into the air in surprise. 

"Severus, Merlin! The bloody hades is going on?" 

Severus stalked toward the blonde wizard. "Eris showed up at my house today… as a surprise, Hermione was there." 

Just as Lucius's eyes went wide and his mouth opened to speak Narcissa entered the hall, faltering in her stride only when she saw Severus, then steadily backing up. "Severus, I didn't know you'd be here… uh, I'll leave the two of you-"

Nope. Not a chance. 

"Narcissa. I do not much appreciate you giving out my home address so frivolously." Snape's words were causal, but there was a seething to them, that could not be mistaken. 

"Oh, but you and Eris were hitting it off so well I thou-" 

"No, I don't believe you did." Severus crossed his arms over his chest, as Lucius still looked between them dumbly. 

"Fine. I am sorry, there. But I only want you to be happy!" 

Severus raised an eyebrow that said it all, before looking to Lucius. 

"You said Miss Granger was there?" The blonde wizard placed his lips together to keep from smirking, "fancy a drink?"

The raven eyebrow did not descend.

…

Coffee was all Hermione could think of. 

Take your mind off all of this, make the damn drink and move on. Is there whiskey in this cupboard? No. Coffee. Shower. 

Those were what she needed. The flat had been blessedly already finished when she got back, and since she flooed inside, there was no worry that she might see Whitney or Holly in the hallway. Grinding beans and placing them methodically in the press took up mental space but waiting for the kettle to boil left her with little to do but think. Why had he not said anything? She had obviously been outraged to see that Hermione had been there. What does that say? Severus didn't seem like the cheating type to her, but Hermione had thought the same of Ron at first. She had really thought that Severus was different than other guys. When the kettle clicked off, she poured the hot water into the french press, staring at the swirling dark liquid glumly. There had to be a reasonable explanation, had to be. 

Going back and forth between overthinking and busying herself with her tasks. Hermione tried not to think about Severus, it would only make things worse, she knew it. Instead, she would think about her day, she had the whole afternoon ahead of her, she could go for a walk, to her favourite bookshop, another coffee even. There was so much for her to do… alone. 

Downing the first cup completely black, Hermione stripped her clothes off as she went to the shower. Realising too late that she still wore the sweats she had transfigured from Severus's drawer. Wincing, she placed them in the hamper for a wash as well. With any luck, she would forget where they came from. 

That's likely. And when did you become such a big baby about men? 

Huffing Hermione tossed a spell at the CD player that sat on her bathroom shelf, it began to blast music as she stepped under the slightly too hot spray. 

Returning from washing her hair. Wrapped in a towel, Hermione poured herself another cup of coffee and was debating a late breakfast when there was a knock at her door. She didn't answer it, hoping that if it were one of the girls across the hall, they would think she was not there and bugger off. After a moment or two, there was another knock, creeping up to the door, Hermione peered through the peephole. It was Severus. The urge to ignore him nearly overtook her, she didn't want to hear him explain, or whatever he was going to do, she just wanted to forget it had happened for a little while. 

Not to mention, you are mostly naked at the moment. 

Backing away from the door she sighed, running a hand over her face, she would owl him later and act like everything was normal, right then she was going to avoid it all for just a little bit longer. 

Coward. 

Not an hour had gone by, and Hermione received a letter from Severus. He asked if they could meet and apologised for the morning and asked her to text or call him if that was easier. Hermione was elated at first, then she worried. If she had caused that much upset earlier, what would their continuing to be friends do? Hermione was not about to be a hassle or a burden or step in on someone else's man. Perhaps she had seemed so pathetic sitting out in the rain, and that's why Snape had even decided to have her come over. It was all so incredibly frustrating when initially her time with Severus was so simple. That was some of why she always felt at ease around him. Before thinking too much harder on the subject, another owl appeared. This one Hermione easily recognised as a ministry bird. 

In its beak was an ornate invitation to the Ministry's Annual Commemorance Gala. 

Bugger. 

Of course, she had to attend, if nothing else but to save Kingsley some stress. Unfortunately. It was always an excellent gathering to end up having to talk to people from her past that she wasn't actually keen on ever seeing again. Owling back her RSVP and negating her option for a plus one, she then wrote an answer back to Severus It was probably over cheery and just stated that there was a lot of work she had to do. That perhaps they could go to lunch the next week. That left her some time to possibly find an excuse not to. 

There was a farmers market near her home that she frequented, and it was a lovely day, summer just on the horizon. She was able to get away with a pair of loose, high waisted denim and a soft pale pink t-shirt that showed off just a bit of her midriff. The outfit added a bit to her confidence that had taken a significant hit from the events of the morning. Grabbing a pair of sandals and a parka just in case of rain, she headed out the door to run a few errands and hopefully forget about the mess that now seemed to be her life. 

...

A lovely farmers market had Hermione leaving with a fresh loaf of bread and local raw honey, as well as a wine one of the women at a booth recommended. A date with Hans later that evening was looking better and better. Deciding she could do with some things from Diagon Alley, she popped in. She had needed some new robes for awhile. Usually, Hermione was one of the few Ministry employees that dressed muggle, but she liked a smart skirt or trouser and a nice top. Still, there were occasions when wizarding robes were needed. There was a shop that Hermione seemed to remember Whitney recommending.

With any hope, nothing would be too tacky. 

It was a quaint little store, and Hermione was just about to gravitate toward a set of burgundy robes when someone spoke from the counter. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" 

Jerking her head up, Hermione saw the woman from Severus's house that morning, standing behind the counter looking enraged. Hermione couldn't even try to control her mouth, popping open in surprise. 

Jesus Christ. 

"You know you seem to have some nerve!" 

"I didn't-" Hermione started and was abruptly cut off. 

"Didn't what? Know that I owned this shop? Didn't know that he had a girlfriend?" 

Oh shit. Well, there's your answer, Mione. 

Somehow try as she might, Hermione could not get her voice to work, so she just stood there like an idiot staring at the woman. It just didn't seem at all like the Severus she knew to do something like this. 

"Just because you're some war hero, it doesn't make you any different than anyone else. I mean, he was your Professor." The woman made a look of disgust, then raised an eyebrow, "well?"

"I... sorry, um..." Turning quickly, Hermione bolted from the store to the nearest apparation spot. As she stumbled into her flat, her apparation shaky from her nerves, Hermione groaned aloud. Running a hand over her face, then hung her head in half despair and half embarrassment. 

"That's just rubbish. Complete and utter rubbish..." 

Hans seemed to take an interest in her outburst, stalking up to her and cocking his head as if asking her a question. 

"We don't talk of this again, hmmm?" Hermione said to the cat, who then seemed very uninterested. Yanking her bag off her arm and beginning to enlarge the items from her purse, placing them where they went, Hermione tried not to think too hard about what had just happened.

Well fuck. 

Reaching into the cupboard and producing a bottle of the whiskey Minerva had given her for Christmas at least two years ago she opened it. Taking a tremendous swig of the spicy, strong spirit, Hermione couldn't help the cough that was expelled post swallowing the stuff. Shuddering she placed the bottle back in its place and went for her wine opener instead.

That is proof to why you will never ever be as badass as Minivera Magonagall. 

Taking a very trashy romance novel from her bedside table, Hermione waved a hand for the bath to start filling, it was one of those nights. Onyx eyes seemed to plague her every thought. Shutting her own eyes tightly, she sunk deeper into the sudsy water and flicked her wand at the stereo. 

...

It wasn't as if Severus knew Hermione all that well. At least not if you were to think about it in the way of actually understanding a person and not just being around them. Of course, he had been her teacher for years, but really, he had given her little thought. Picking on her mostly because of her association with Potter. It was not a proud memory of his, as he knew that his words had hurt impressionable children, but now he came to see it, though no less hurtful, as a means to fulfil the end of the war. So really until recently, Severus knew that Hermione Granger liked books, and seemed to have a knack for reciting them verbatim. Now he knew she was stubborn, fiery and a little vulnerable, also clever and resourceful. Above all, she seemed to genuinely enjoy his presence. It made him want to knock his head against a wall at just how inopportune the timing had been that morning. Because really Hermione Granger was everything he could ever want and probably more. So, when the owl arrived with her reply he knew that despite what she had written, it wasn't right, it was too upbeat and ingenuine. Nothing at all like his Hermione. 

Your Hermione? 

Just the thought set a fire ablaze in his chest. Snape wanted more than anything for her to be his, indeed. It felt so odd and yet also so perfect, even in his young years when he thought there was nothing that didn't begin and end with Lily did he think of even her in this way. No. Hermione was something else entirely. Severus wanted to hold her, to pull her against him and make slow love to her all night long. 

Well, you better get your sorry arse back to her flat then, shouldn't you? 

Grabbing for a jacket, Severus quickly apparated to his car. 

...

A bottle of wine later, Hermione was laid out on plumped pillows over her bed, breathing hard after reading a particularly erotic scene in her novel. Slapping the cover closed she tried to dissuade herself from what her body wanted. Hazy as she was from that wine she couldn't help but slip her hand into her knickers, running digits in her arousal and spreading it up to her little nub. 

She let out a huff of pleasure and cracked one eye open to ensure that Hans was on the other side of her shut door before continuing her lazy circles. 

Oh, god, that's good. 

She allowed herself to imagine Severus's hand there, instead of her own. His sweet face, smirking up at her as he pleased her. At that moment, nothing of before came to her mind. Her breathing quickened at the image, and she summoned a vibrator from her bedside drawer as her fingers pushed inside she flicked on the device tugging her shirt up to expose her breasts and her nipples for simulation. 

"Ohhhh, fuck." Hermione allowed herself to call out in abandon as her mind imagined Severus's mouth on her breasts, his voice rumbling against her flesh. 

Her hand moved faster and the image in her mind's eye of Severus's head moving down her body, his lips taking her clit between them. Sucking at her. Her hips bucked off the mattress as she pressed the vibrator to her clit, circling as her fingers moved in and out. In her mind, he whispered that she tasted so good. At that thought, Hermione broke apart, convulsing on the bed as her orgasm rippled over her, crying out into the empty room. Then catching her breath, she placed a hand on her chest, trying to stop the fast beating of her heart. Hermione wanted him so badly. Shame began to descend until she heard the knock at her door. 

Just stay in bed. Don't look. 

Flinging the covers back, Hermione righted her t-shirt and knickers before padding into the main room and to the peephole in her door, only swaying slightly. Severus. 

Damn it. 

Her face burned red at the thought of what she had just done. Alcohol fueling her movements, she was opening the door with an aggressive tug. In the process, forgetting that she didn't wear bottoms until Severus's eyes widened when he glanced down. 

Shit. 

She swayed again, this time Severus reached out a hand to steady her. Something strange flitted across his eyes, and he muttered, "sod it," before reaching out and pulling her into his arms. 

Placing one hand behind her head, he gave her not but a second before placing his lips on hers. Heady sensation bubbled up in Hermione's belly. White hot flames curling in her abdomen as their lips moved against each other. When his tongue urged for entrance, Hermione gave it readily and allowed him to plunder her mouth as she sagged slightly against his chest. Not one person had ever kissed her like this. No fire had lit up her insides before at being in someone's arms. If this man wasn't everything... well nothing was. The image of Ronald in their bed with that blonde witch flicked into her head unbidden. 

No. no, why?

With all the strength that her drunken self could muster Hermione pulled back, hoping her face accurately showed the horror she was trying at. 

"Severus... you can't," she pinched her eyes shut. 

Be angry, you have to be. 

"You can't think that I would be okay with this, I... it's not fair to..." Hermione couldn't finish, at that moment, her brain didn't want to care about his girlfriend or anything appropriate at all. She just wanted to taste his lips again. So very badly. 

"What are you talking about?" Severus had a look of immense confusion and perhaps hurt on his face. 

Grabbing the door frame, Hermione stepped forward, and he retreated. "I won't do what Ronald did to me, to someone else," she shut her eyes. If Hermione saw him try to protest her resolve would break, she was sure. "I think you need to leave."  Every ounce of strength she had left shut that door. 

Dousing the lights in the flat Hermione ran to her bedroom, pulling open the drawer next to her bed and promptly drinking the phial of Dreamless Sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting the next chapter early, not to worry. I am sorry about the cliffy, truly. <3


	6. Dancing In The Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... so very sorry! I dropped this the ball, it was supposed to be up earlier :(. I was in another wedding this weekend and it ended up just not being possible to get this up. So as a peace offering I have an extra-long chapter, and instead of making you wait for another chapter for the... thing ;), I combined and the wait is now over. <3  
> XOXOXO!

God that felt good… Severus was trailing his hands up her thighs, kissing her collarbone and… 

Hermione sat up in bed, blinking into the morning light that filtered in, before flopping back down, throwing an arm over her eyes. 

"Oh… this is bad…" grumbling, she was having bloody sex dreams about him now? Of course, she was. That kiss had been otherworldly. Something had to give, Hermione really needed to get this off her chest, talk to someone. Despite her not wanting to tell Kingsley it was time. After the night before… it wasn't as if she would possibly be able to keep this all to herself and not go totally insane. In fact, that could very well be part of the reason she wasn't dealing with this at all well. Hurriedly getting herself out of bed, nearly tripping over Hans who had wandered into the room. Hermione cast a charm to check the time on her way to the loo. 

11:56. Merlin, girl you have slept the morning away. 

Dressing quickly, Hermione fed Hans and floo called the Shacklebolt household, they told her to come straight over. 

Thank god for that. 

The moment she stepped out, the two men knew something was amiss, ushering her to the garden patio and into a seat in the shade. Slumping back into the wicker chair, Hermione gladly accepted the PIMM'S she was offered. Suddenly she had both of their undivided attention. So Hermione let it spill. ALL of it. Oliver didn't have a clue who Severus was really. 

Kings met Oliver a year after the war, and he was still getting used to the idea of wizards in general. Truly Kingsley had not gone into great detail about the war itself with him, just the basics, including the role that Severus played. So it was unsurprising that Oliver listened to her tale with little reaction. Kingsley, on the other hand, was slightly surprised and it seemed even a bit amused by the whole thing. 

"So he's with someone? Another witch? And he didn't tell you? Then he comes over gives you the best snog of your life and you send him packing?" Asked Oliver after a beat or two.

Well, yes. 

Hermione nodded, taking a large gulp of the fruity drink, hoping Oliver had used a heavy hand when mixing it. Everything felt like it was coming apart at the seams, had she been too hasty to send Severus away?

"It seems strange that Severus didn't mention that," Kings mused a bit puzzled. "Usually he is fairly candid, and… loyal." 

That was true, something was off. 

"Perhaps he really did think that we would just be friends. I mean, we were! There was nothing else, I mean not overtly, but still, his girlfriend seemed so angry, like she had no idea that I existed, it was all so bizarre." Hermione sighed, "I mean, I never did make a move, even though I wanted to... and well she didn't exactly seem his... type," 

A smirk crossed Kingsley's lips. 

"What are you on about?" 

The Minister steepled his fingers, the tips rubbing his bottom lip. "I believe that after an Order meeting I once heard Remus tell Dumbledore and I that he thought if Severus Snape were in different circumstances 'he and Hermione would get on'." 

Hermione had her glass halfway to her mouth before it dropped open, she was stunned. "What did Dumbledore say?"

"That he thought perhaps Remus was right." Kinglsey winked, "I don't believe that woman sounds his speed… don't lose hope and maybe give the poor man time to explain himself, hmm?"

There was something strange in her friend's eyes that made Hermione both nervous and excited at the same moment. 

...

Severus tugged at the collar of his shirt, trying to get it to lay flat. This was a stupid event, one that he wouldn't attend if Kingsley had not asked him personally to go. It was rare that the Minister spoke with Severus as anything other than a friend, even then they kept that somewhat under wraps, as well as in rare occurrence. This last time when they met for a coffee, he had asked if Severus would show at the gala. Apparently to help people see there was more after mourning. Despite Severus believing that he would do nothing to aid that, he had agreed to attend. It had seemed odd Shacklebolt asking him out just a day before such a significant event, but it got his mind away from other things. Even after years, the memories of that day in May were not pleasant to think of. 

At the moment, his thoughts were preoccupied with something else. Severus was doing his best to get dressed and not think of Hermione, who would most likely be there. He had royally fucked that up. Eris bounding in, on that morning, Hermione had felt awkward no doubt, then that madness later with the kiss. 

Best fucking snog of your life. 

He had to think that it was more than Eris's untimely visit to his home that had Hermione reacting as she did. Maybe his personality in general? Or was she just toying with him, was he just some fun experiment? Perhaps it was only meant to be the end of this, and that was an easy way for her to do it. 

There's that cynic you have been trying so damn hard to suppress, alive and kicking. 

No. Something was going on, Hermione was rational, and logical for the most part. But he had given her a bit of space, even if he had wanted to go bounding back into her flat and demand her tell him what the devil was going on. Severus waited, after Kingsley's chat he knew what he was going to do. 

Snape glanced at himself in the mirror, he had decided to find some self-esteem after quite the time being miserable, for the most part, he kept that regard. But at the moment it was hard to think kindly of himself when feeling like he could never be enough for this woman who seemed perfect in every way. It really brought back some distasteful memories of Lily and his life at that time. Usually, he would have probably been pleased with how he cleaned up in his dress robes, but just then he was a little more than uncomfortable in his skin. 

Shake it off, Snape. 

Donning the stoney expression of old, Severus flooed to the Ministry. Hopefully to make an appearance and leave just as quickly. Or he could get up the fucking courage and ask Hermione to get out of that place with him. They could sort the madness out and then spend a very very satisfying evening together. If she said no, fine. If she said yes…

Don't get ahead of yourself Snape. 

…

On entering, Hermione was bombarded with Prophet reporters, that was to be expected. Yet still, she felt her blood pumping faster and her breath coming quick, this was never something she would be used to. They were shouting comments and questions at her as she walked toward the Ministry ballroom where events were held. Most comments relating to Ronald or her dress.  

Well, no, surprise there. An incredibly successful career and they wanted to know about her relationship status and clothing. Classic. 

Doing her best to tune them out, Hermione kept walking, though it was hard in heels. She knew that she should have worn flats, but then the dress would have dragged and Rita would have that to put in the paper as well. Not that Hermione cared. She didn't. Her dress was something spectacular though, one shoulder in a dark blue with shimmery fabric that flowed to the ground. Looking pretty was something she loved, she liked to get dressed up on occasion, but that wasn't the focus of her life. 

Thankfully by some luck, Harry and Ginny had come in nearly right behind her. Everyone immediately focused on them, most notably considering earlier that morning the couple had announced they were going to be parents. 

Surprising Ginny decided to 'let that one slip' just before one of the most significant events of the year? Not even a little bit. 

Hermione slouched a bit now that all eyes weren't on her, able to slip past almost entirely undetected. As she waded through the people now staring at the Golden Couple, she found herself at the bar, Hermione sighed. Allowing her shoulders to slump, rubbing her upper arm which seemed to have become a nervous tick of hers. 

"Does it make you upset?" The voice startled Hermione and made her jump, knocking he hip against a stool. It was Ronald. 

Joy. 

"What do you mean?" Turning her gaze on her ex and not trying to hide her irritation, as she rubbed her hip. 

Ronald shrugged, the bartender passed his glass of amber liquid.  

Obviously, Ron was trying to be suave, also failing. 

"We were all heroes together, and now they are starting a family, we are all supposed to do that together." He pinched his eyebrows together in a look of faux sadness. 

The little pretender. He just wants a lay.

Hermione wasn't about to let this go on much longer, "Ronald, you know that's not at all true." 

To her surprise, he drank the remaining liquid down in one go, then set the cup down on the bar with a smack. "It is. You were just more worried about your bloody job than your friends." His usually boyish face twisted into a sneer, "you'll be jealous of them when they're happy with their family, and they will still have friends around them." He leaned in closer and Hermione could smell the cheap cologne he always wore, "don't worry, I'll be waiting when you decide you don't want to be alone with that cat forever." 

Before she could reply, he had turned his back to her and disappeared among the crowd. 

Hermione wasn't jealous of them. Genuinely. In all reality, Hermione wasn't even sure that children were something she wanted. More than anything, she was sad at what had become of their friendships, she was no longer close with any of them. People who had been such a constant in her life were pretty much strangers, it hurt to think about it that way. Being with Ronald may have kept their friendships together, but it wasn't worth her own unhappiness. 

Nothing was worth that. 

Who was to say there wouldn't have been something else that split the group up, it's just the way life works, but it hurts all the same. Despite trying to just get over it, Hermione's nature didn't take well to people not liking her, especially when she had once been so familiar to them. Letting people go was hard for Hermione, sometimes it felt close to unbearable. 

Oh, stop mopping Granger, that isn't like you.

Ron had been downright unpleasant just then, but she could still make it through this night without being sullen. She did look great. Smirking to herself and touching the shimmering fabric of her tight-fitting, midnight blue dress, Hermione turned back to face the bar where the bartender was already leaning toward her. 

"What can I get for the Brightest Witch Of Her Age?" 

And then that has to happen. 

Frowning at the bartender whom Hermione did not know, but clearly knew her, she could tell he was at least a few years younger than herself. With a fake tan, a too-bright white smile and stiff gelled hair. He was grinning at her, and looking her up and down. Not in a sexy way, definitely in a degrading way. 

Um, no thanks. 

"Reds?" 

"A house merlot an-"

"That's fine," She cut him off. Hermione wasn't typically so petulant, but everything was sitting just under her skin tonight, for the past few days actually. 

Handing her a large (thank merlin) glass Hermione took pity on him and gave him a small smile of thanks as she accepted it. Then made her way to one of the many round tables laid out in front of a stage and podium. It looked positively muggle really, she had been telling Kings for ages that there were benefits to adding some of the better muggle ideas here and there. Apparently, he had listened. Taking a large gulp of the wine, part of her wished she had brought a book to read before all of this began. Minerva appeared not too long after Hermione had been sitting, they exchanged pleasantries, and the older woman moved on. It was all tedious. Hermione always loved Minerva, but just like Dumbledore before her, there was that special place in her heart for Harry, so Hermione not being around him so much made for a chasm between some people and herself. 

Wine was gone by the time the lights dimmed, and Kingsley stepped up to give his speech. She had proofread the speech, and knew it by heart, of course. Suddenly someone was sliding into the seat next and a bit behind her as she was turned toward the stage. They pushed a fresh glass of wine toward her. She knew his hands, it was Severus. Hammering in her chest became intense. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she could see him outfitted in dress robes, black, but they looked expensive, he looked… so good.  

Hermione tried not to blush, or show any indication of how dashing he looked, she really didn't know if her efforts worked. She was about to turn and address him when she felt his lips near her ear, the skin on the back of her neck prickled at the sensation of his breath on her skin.

"Now, if you would be so good as to listen…" He paused only slightly, Hermione didn't move. "You look incredible tonight, really. Do you realise you have legs that just beg me to wrap them around my waist…" He trailed off, and she had to suck in a breath. 

"Wait, where was I?" She could hear the smirk in his voice, and he rumbled in her ear. "Ah, yes. I am so grateful that we have become reacquainted, I have come to know you, and I confess that I will be fortunate for the rest of my life that I have been able to know you."

Oh, god, oh, god. 

"That said… well, to be honest, I have decided that if you are willing, hmmm that sounds trite, no." He blew a breath out on her neck, making Hermione shiver. "I have enjoyed being your friend, but I confess that I would like to take you home with me, and yes I do mean in that way. And no I do not have a girlfriend, never did actually though Narcissa Malfoy certainly tried with that woman you saw at my home the other day…"

No girlfriend? Oh, Merlin, could this be true? 

 "...I am terribly sorry about, I will explain anything you wish to know, and would very much like to make up to you, should you be willing to let me…" Severus let his words trail off, dripping over her, "what do you say?" Despite his bravado, there was a hint of nervousness in his voice. 

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard, was it real? Could he want her like that?

Of course, he does! Did you forget that incredible fucking kiss? 

Taking a sip of her wine for courage she turned just slightly to look at him. "Yes."

...

Severus was very close to letting out a very undignified whoop of joy and then grabbing this beautiful woman to head for the nearest exit when Kingsley ended his speech and Potter took up the stage. Both Severus and Hermione paused their moment to listen to the Boy Who Lived...twice. 

"... Thank you, as you all know it is due to not just myself, but many that we are here today in a peaceful world…" Severus couldn't help but think the speech sounded over-rehearsed. Potter began to list off the many people and reasons why they impacted the war. Even Severus's name came up more than once, and Snape was delighted he had been able to escape the press, and most people didn't know that he was there or it would have been a nightmare. As the speech came to a close, Severus was sure that Harry had completely negated to say anything about Hermione. 

She was staring forward at the stage, but if Severus wasn't mistaken, he could see her fighting back the tears. When the gathered were surrendered to drinks and dancing, Severus decided to make a bold move, he placed his hand over hers murmuring close to her ear. "Let's go, we can get food somewhere else if you like."

She looked like she might protest, and he added. "Come on, just because you work for this place doesn't mean you have to be here all the bloody time." 

It had stung her, what Potter had done, that much was obvious. Of course, it had, she had stood behind Harry from the first, it was due in no small part to her that he was alive to give the damned speech. Nodding rapidly, she allowed Severus to walk her toward the exit as discreetly as they could. Heart pounding as he placed his hand on her low back, Severus did his best not to grin like an idiot as they stopped in front of the floo. 

She turned looking a bit worried, "could we go to my place? I have to feed my kitten." 

Severus nodded, "of course." He knew that looking like he was pitying her would be no help and he didn't, it was just sad that her once friends took so little stock in her worth to them. Hermione Granger was worth so much more than anyone realised, though Severus was beginning to. As they stepped into the floo together, neither of them noticed a red head leaning against the entry to the ballroom, watching them. 

...

Despite his earlier boldness, Severus began to feel a bit inadequate. In that gown, she looked like a goddess, all draped in dark fabric, her hair pinned to the side. They talked yes, and it was as it usually was, but there was a sense of nervousness that came up in his chest as they did. 

She hasn't run off screaming Snape, old chap, yet. 

He had made his feelings apparent, including the impression he had about wanting very much to sleep with her. And he did, very very much, but his worry lay in the fact that she was still very much young and beautiful. Where he was, granted, not as sallow and terrifying as before, but he was not the most handsome man by a long shot. Plus, he rarely slept with anyone that he wanted to do so with again, he had not had a relationship not really in years. He had tried a bit after sobering up but gave it the toss, deciding that living alone was what he was suited to, Hermione was breaking all those things that he thought he knew about himself.

When they arrived at the flat, he could easily tell it was Hermione's without knowing. Clean and bright. There was the occasional pop of colour, but for the most part, it was a theme of muted greys and creams. 

"Have a seat," she murmured somewhat distracted and looking for something. 

Severus took a seat on the sofa, taking in the room as a whole. Glancing at the various neatly stacked books on a shelf below the glass coffee table. All seemed to be books on geography, food or travel. 

Interesting. 

...

Whilst he did that Hermione busied herself feeding Hans, after a moment poking her head round the corner, "drink?" She held up a bottle of Pinot Grigio. 

"Water is fine for me," he said sincerely. 

"Shit," she muttered, "sorry." Back in the kitchen, she gave herself a smack on the forehead. 

Merlin, how embarrassing. The man told you why he doesn't drink. 

Severus waved her off, "you really think that I can be friends with Lucius Malfoy and not be able to at least hear the mention of alcohol? I'm fine, honestly." As if to prove a point, he leaned back into the sofa and undid the top few buttons of his shirt. Looking relaxed. 

And sexy as hell. 

Hermione darted back into the kitchen, trying to calm herself. The scene she had just experienced on her own couch was making her knickers a bit damp. Gods, how long had it been since she'd been around a guy that could do that so quickly? The answer, probably never. 

When Hans was eating, Hermione levitated their drinks into the living room, taking her seat next to Severus. She had decided to forego more wine in hopes that he would feel more comfortable, and she wasn't inclined to say anything utterly stupid either, she ran that risk if she got tipsy. 

...

Severus too, had felt his ego and confidence plummet now that they were alone, had he been too forward? I mean she had agreed to leave with him, so that spoke to something at least. It felt like bringing up Potter at the moment was a detrimental choice, so Severus kept that to himself. Despite his wanting to verbally and perhaps physically rail on the idiot. Later he could talk to her about that god awful speech. 

Just then a fluffy white cat strolled out from a partially open door of Hermione's bedroom, nuzzling its face into Hermione's leg, she scooped the kitten up cuddling it to her chest. "This is Hans."

The cat seemed to be looking at Severus, definitely part kneazle. "A name to a face. As for the name, there is some kind of nefarious look about him I must say, fitting." Severus smirked at Hermione as she continued to pet the kitten. 

"Thank Merlin you get the reference."

Severus snorted, "don't consort with anyone who doesn't," he jested. 

When the white fuzzball disappeared, again, he found himself looking about the room. Almost every flat surface in the room had a candle on it or some incense. Severus jerked his head towards them in question, sipping his water. 

"I like good smells." She shrugged, placing her glass on a coaster. 

"Apparently," he joked, smirking at her and placing his own cup on a coaster. "Though it seems perhaps a bit of a fire hazard if you ask me." He raised an eyebrow. 

Hermione's eyes were glued to his, but all around her the candles lit up, she had barely even twitched. Then just as quickly they went out. "I think I have any fire hazard well under control, sir." 

Oh, Merlin help me. 

Severus chuckled even though his trousers now felt a bit tighter than before, "indeed. Remind me never to doubt you again," he inched a bit closer to her, and she did the same, their thighs touching now. Leaning in his lips were a mere breath away when Hermione pulled back, looking at him, reaching for her glass and taking a large sip of water. 

"You said you would tell me about your 'not girlfriend'" she made air quotes. 

Severus glowered at her, "what are the air quotes for? It's true." 

Hermione shrugged. 

All this shrugging. 

"Narcissa set me up with her, we have been on a few dates, and apparently she thought it had been more than that." It was stated matter of factly like he was reciting potion ingredients. 

"Did you give her that impression?" One of her beautiful brown eyebrows popped up. 

Severus was used to Hermione's rather bold speech, but at this moment his cock was not exactly appreciating it, not only that it wasn't exactly a subject he cared to go into. "If I did, it was completely not my intention to do so. It seems Narcissa pushed her to surprise me that morning." 

Hermione laughed aloud at this.

"What?" 

"Well, I think after even a few dates, anyone attentive at all would gather you don't like surprises." 

True. 

"Not everyone can have intuition like the brightest witch of her age."

"Creeping?" smirking Hermione added, "and here I was thinking I was just a know it all swot." A devious smirk came across her face. 

"Whoa! I never said swot." Severus through up hands in mock outrage. 

This time Hermione leaned in, and Severus had to fight to keep his breathing even. "No, you didn't… so you admit I am a know it all though?"

"Of course, but perhaps I am a bit more fond of it now…" he trailed off as Hermione's fingers found the buttons of his shirt. 

"Well, that is good," she continued to toy with his buttons, popping one open, then another. "I guess I shouldn't really hold it against you…"

"I think you really should," unable to restrain himself further, Severus pulled Hermione from her spot across his lap instead, holding her very much against him. 

In turn, Hermione hiked her dress up, the slit in the side aiding her as she moved to straddle him. A soft moan escaped, at the feeling of his length pressed against her. "If you insist," she giggled. 

Finally, their lips met, and Severus had to pinch his eyes closed as to not call out his joy at the sensation. After a moment of slowly moving his mouth against hers, Severus pulled back, looking at her. "I have wanted to do that since the moment I saw you in that pub." His lips descended on hers again before Hermione could respond, he stayed there tasting her lips, getting to know her mouth for a long time before pulling back to look at her. 

"Why didn't you?" Her voice was breathless from his kisses. 

"That pessimistic voice in my head seemed to get in the way." 

"Is he talking now?" 

"Not at the moment."

"Good." Then claiming his lips again, Hermione sought control of this kiss, allowing her tongue to discover the inside of his mouth, as her hands toyed with the hair at the back of his neck. 

Severus's hands slid down from her waist to cup the swell of her arse, "and… I've wanted to do this…" He squeezed her bottom gently, "since you bent over to get my file in your office." 

Hermione pulled back, pretending at an aghast face, "well that's incredibly naughty professor." 

"Oh," he made a growling sound, "do desist from reminding me that the reason we know each other at all is that I was your professor for years." He had stopped what he was doing as the small amount of disgust he felt with himself began to manifest slightly. 

Hermione was having none of it, she rolled her hips on him and took his face in her hands, "I am 27, there is no reason at all to be worked up about this, and it's kind of hot." Her hips had not stopped their movement, and Severus couldn't seem to find his voice to disagree with her. "And really, you have to admit that a little roleplay wouldn't be soooo detestable," she winked before allowing her mouth to fall on his once again. 

"Minx," he spoke against her mouth before begging entry past her lips with the tip of his tongue. Hermione's core rubbing against his covered cock was driving him just about mad. Threading his fingers in her hair, he carefully removed his lips from hers and tilted her head to expose her throat. Taking his time, he kissed the length of it, grazing his teeth and feeling her shudder against him. Severus wanted to know everything about her in this way, he wanted to know what she loved, what drove her insane, all of it. One hand caressed the expanse of the shoulder and chest that was exposed by her gown, memorising the feel of it. 

She had begun to undo his buttons, pushing his shirt off his shoulders and dropping her head to pepper small kisses over the scar on his neck and chest, then lower. Severus sucked in a sharp breath at the tip of her tongue, circling his nipple in repetition. Sliding from his lap and onto the floor, Hermione palmed his covered length and caressed his thighs, her lip caught firmly between her teeth. 

You have a bloody goddess touching your cock, after all the years of torture. Take that Tom fucking Riddle. 

She kissed back up his chest and neck up to his ear, "let's go to the bedroom?"

He half wanted to pick her up and carry her there, but instead, he followed her as she led him by the hand down the hallway. Her room was spacious with a large window encompassing one of the walls, there were a muggle telly and a large bed. Hermione went to turn around, but Severus stopped her, planting a kiss on the side of her neck tugged at the zipper of her dress in a silent question. Hermione reached around and squeezed his thigh in answer, urging him. He inched the zipper down slowly, taking his time with it, enjoying every inch of creamy skin it revealed. Pleased to note she wore no bra beneath, his cock twitched at the sight of a little slip of lace black barely visible before disappearing in between the cheeks of her lovely arse. 

Gods. 

Shimmery fabric pooled at her feet Hermione slowly turned to look at him, Severus then able to take in the sight of her nearly wholly bare before him and he could not help but gape at her. Just stare like a lunatic, but there was no helping it. Perfect breasts, with soft blush nipples, descended into a soft but thin waist. Her hips curved out, showing off those thighs that he wanted to be wrapped around his waist for perhaps all eternity. His gaze was obviously lasting longer than was probably normal because Hermione began to squirm. Severus leapt into action, stepping up to her and placing his hands on her bare waist, dropping kisses to her shoulders and working his way down her chest, to her breast and both of her rosy buds. 

"You are stunning, just immaculate." Murmuring against her flesh, he was again awarded a delicate shiver from her. Running the flat of his tongue over a nipple had Hermione gripping what she could of his hair. When he sucked the pert bud into his mouth, her head fell back, and she released a soft moan. 

Oh to get used to a sound like that. 

Due attention given to both breasts, Severus continued down her stomach, hooking thumbs in the thin fabric of her knickers and pulling them down to rest with the dress. He attempted to bring his mouth where it really wanted to be, at the apex of her thighs, but Hermione stepped away, pulling on his shoulders for him to stand. He frowned in confusion when he saw something strange cross her face, then she turned toward and bed before he could genuinely assess the look. 

Odd. 

Hermione turned before he could say anything and gave him a sly look, getting on the bed and propping herself up on her elbows, smirking at him. Snape didn't try to help the groan he made deep in his throat at the view. She pointed at his trousers that were still in place (very tented), then watched biting her lip as he removed them, then his boxers as well, all the while her eyes grew hazy with lust. Years before Severus would have felt uncomfortable beneath such a gaze, now he was better able to handle it. Still, he wasted no time crawling over top of her. 

"I am so happy you came tonight," Hermione said in between kisses to his jaw. 

Severus moved to look directly at her, "I am overjoyed that you agreed to be FRIENDS that night after the pub," he was smirking. 

She winced, "perhaps not my best-laid plan." 

"Hmm," his attention now on the swells over her breasts, running his fingertips over them before palming them and massaging. "I was smitten from the first." 

"So was I." She added sincerely, her words ended in a gasp as Severus used his index finger to tease her folds, dipping in only slightly and drawing her arousal up to her bundle of nerves. Continuing the motion with his thumb, he inserted two fingers, curling them to hit her just right. Hermione panted and rocked against his hand. 

Ding ding ding, there's a winner. 

Still pressing with his thumb, he slowly drew his digits out, then sunk them back in, slowly, enjoying her whines of pleasure and the soft murmurs she made in encouragement. Tugging lightly on her nipple with his teeth had Hermione cry out beneath him and arch her back, offering more access to her chest as his fingers worked. Severus growled against the soft flesh when her moans became more consistent, he was going to track every sound and movement for later. He wanted to know how she came apart, so he was able to do it over and over every time they were together in this way. Another odd thing happened when Severus trailed his lips to the under sides of her breasts and down her belly, she tugged on him to come up, it momentarily distracted her. Severus obeyed of course, but there was definitely something strange is going on. 

Not to think in now. 

Making his way back up to her neck, he gently grazed his teeth, then tested the waters biting lightly, that sent Hermione off it seemed. She bucked against his hand and called out, shuddering beneath him. Her eyes were shut tightly for some time as her body came down from its peak. When she opened them, they were a bit hazy and beautiful and just everything. 

Oh yes, Severus could get used to seeing this. 

Hermione was shaking her head very slowly back and forth before saying softly, "Severus…" It was an utter plea, and he could not deny her, despite wanting to give her more of what he just had. 

Brushing fingertips over her cheekbones he then aligned himself with her entrance and braced his forearms on either side of her head, Hermione lifted her head to access his lips just as Severus thrust into her. Her mouth opened at the sensation, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue past her teeth, pulling her into a deep kiss. 

He had meant to take it slowly, but once he was inside her Severus was having a hard time slowly himself. She felt incredible, but he did his best. That is until Hermione wrapped her legs around him and broke from their kiss to whisper in his ear, "harder" then bit down on his lobe. Dutifully he obeyed, rolling his hips to meet hers, hard and fast, twisting in just the way that he could hit that spot inside her. 

It was as if the moment they were together in this way neither could get enough, grasping at skin, nipping at each other, their teeth even clashed once. Everything accumulated to a mind-blowing orgasm on both sides. Never had he felt his release encompass him before, Hermione seemed nearly just as gobsmacked, breathing hard beneath him, and holding onto his body like her life depended on it. Slowly their muscles released, they settled against one another, not sleeping, not talking, just basking in the afterglow of their connection. 


	7. Under Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter because this week has been just an utter and complete drag, haha. Enjoy <3  
> XOXOXO

Never in her years as a sexually active adult had Hermione felt incredibly comfortable cuddling as it were. It was something she didn't tell people as usually they thought her odd, but for some reason, there was just a portion of her that was uncomfortable about the whole thing. It was always uncomfortable, or she felt smushed, or sometimes she just didn't want someone to be touching her anymore. That is until Hermione had experienced one of the best orgasms of her life, followed by Severus pulling her against his chest and beginning to hum lightly in her ear. Yes, fucking humming. The sound travelled under her ear, she could feel the vibration against her cheek as it pressed against the surface of his chest. It was lulling her into a relaxed state that hadn't been achieved in a very long time. Breathing in and out evenly, she could pick up on the subtle, but so very personal scent that clung to him. Spicy and warm, it wrapped Hermione tightly in a feeling of ease, and contentment. Eventually, Severus summoned his wand and cast a charm to see the time, it wasn't late, they had left the Gala far earlier than was probably acceptable. 

Not that you care at all at the moment. Let us be quite honest. 

Severus moved slightly, adjusting his body on the mattress and Hermione moved to accommodate him; they were in sync. Laying out wide on her back, she stretched. Severus watched her before coming closer and partially hovering over her, almost touching his lips to hers, but not quite, teasing at the seam with his bottom lip. "You're beautiful." 

She grinned at him, and he dropped a short buss to her lips, then her chin, then her throat, her chest. Hermione's breath caught at each warm sensation, heat pouring from the spots he touched and finding its way into her belly. He went to place an open mouth kiss between the valley of her breasts, but she stopped him. Trying to get him to come back to her lips. It must have seemed too eager as Severus's ever calculating eyes flicked up to her. 

You are not as subtle as you think, babe. 

"What is it?" Severus brushed a hand over her hair where it was splayed out against the creamy pillowcase. 

Opening her mouth, Hermione tried to say 'nothing', when he stopped her with a look, already one step ahead. "It's a scar, I know that sounds stupid, it just makes me uncomfortable." 

At that revelation, he looked at her chest, studied it for a moment. "I didn't notice it was there." 

Hermione scoffed, rolling her caramel eyes. 

"Really, until just now." At that, he traced a fingertip over the thick, jagged line that went between her breasts and crooked around to her side.

Hermione shuddered at the sensation. 

"Scars aren't unattractive to me if that is what you were worried about." It was said so matter of factly, Hermione couldn't have disputed it if she tried. 

Instead, she reached up and pulled his face to hers, slowly massaging her lips against his, it was lazy, perhaps a bit wet, but it was intimate. Hermione began to feel fire in her low belly again, the man made her ravenous for him. 

Severus seemed to sense this, as he pulled back and nipped her ear, tugging at it with his teeth, when she yelped a bit in pleasure he soothed the area by suckling the lobe into his mouth. Down her neck, he went, and to her chest, tracing the scar with his tongue. Then sucking a pert nipple into his mouth, Hermione couldn't contain the loud moan he forced from her. His hands resumed the task of massaging her breasts, whilst his mouth lowered to her abdomen, Hermione tensed. Panic shot through her, and she again tugged at his shoulders. She had to tell him. When his face was in view, it held a look of bewilderment. 

"I don't really like...it." 

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oral, on me, I mean." Her face felt hot with at the admission, "it's just not my thing." 

Severus propped himself up on his elbow, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he pressed a soft kiss to her brow. "If that is how you feel I will respect it of course… that said… may I ask why?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she looked away from him up at the ceiling. "It's just, well a- a bit uncomfortable having someone down there, I can't focus on the feeling… you know?" 

His fingers traced over her low belly, his lips ghosting over her shoulder, then down, pulling a nipple between his teeth, forcing her to pull in a tight gasp of air. Then moving to the underside of her breast and down to her belly, he watched her. Hermione's heart was pounding, her breath coming in short pants. 

"If you are not fully encompassed by the feeling, it isn't being done correctly." Severus was then lying between her legs, looking up at her, he pressed a kiss to her belly then flicked his dark eyes up to hers, "may I?" 

Those midnight eyes just stared at her, asking for her permission before continuing. For some reason, she decided that there was something to that image of him. Whispering very softly, she brushed his short hair back off his forehead, "okay." 

Severus didn't take his eyes from hers as he used the tip of his tongue, dragging it from her navel to her waxed mound. She couldn't help but whimper as he looked at her sex with something very close to the most esteemed admiration, whilst bracing his palms on her thighs, opening her up to him. Then very very lightly Severus pressed a kiss to her mound. It was only the slightest touch, but it sent a shock wave of sensation through her.

God, okay, there is something to that. 

Suddenly the feeling was even more intense as he sucked her clit between his lips, flicking his tongue over it in procession. 

"Ohhh, oh." Her hips came off the bed of their own accord and his groan of enjoyment radiated in what felt like the entirety of her lower half. Severus used his hand, resting it on her stomach, in turn, she reached a hand to his head, clasping him to her. He pulled away from her clit for a moment, only to probe at her entrance with his fingers and then resume his attendance to her bud of nerves, this time moving faster. 

It felt like there were slow smouldering coals that had just burst into flames inside her, without warning her orgasm shot to its peak, it hovered there for longer than she may have ever experienced, before plummeting with just as much heady, earth-shaking feeling. It had come so fast and without warning that momentarily, Hermione had not heard herself scream her release. Though she must have as when she began to come to, feeling Severus's earnest kisses to her jaw and brow, having extracted himself from her grip, her throat felt a bit scratchy. 

"That was…" she trailed off, genuinely unable to finish her statement. 

The response was a short chuckle and a buss on her chin. "Shower?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Hermione nodded, following him to the loo, very slowly as her legs felt like jelly. 

…

As they lounged lazily on the sofa deep into a comfortable snog, after they had both showered, had another go and sort of put clothes on. Severus's hand was caressing a breast beneath her t-shirt. With the way Hermione was panting against his lower lip and his cock being surprisingly spry that evening, Severus was ready to haul her back to the bedroom once again. The moment was interrupted though when Hermione's floo erupted spitting out… a man looking both slightly ill and incredibly anxious.

The Minister's husband it seemed if the papers were to be believed. 

Even Severus had jumped slightly in surprise as the man appeared, looking very shaken.

Christ, he was too old for surprises. 

"Oh, good it worked!" The man ran a hand through his messy hair, eyes finally settling on the couple. 

"Oliver?" 

Without considering apparently, Hermione pushed out of Severus's arms and rushed over to Oliver despite being in a t-shirt, looking thoroughly fucked and without knickers at all. Giving Severus a fantastic view of her cheeks peeking out beneath the hem. His cock leapt. 

Not the time, obviously Snape!

"Your police people showed up to-tonight… took him in for, uh questioning or something," Oliver stuttered out, as Hermione flicked a wrist at the kitchen, a cup of tea began brewing itself. Then she walked the man over to the sofa, Severus scooted over summoning a shirt for himself. 

Thank god the boxers are in place, at least. 

"Kings? The Aurors? Why?"

"I have no idea! Something or other about a B.O.G incident?"

Severus after making sure his shirt was on his body, mouthed to Hermione that he would get the tea. This was not exactly the time for introductions, he also took the liberty of sending his Patronus to Lucius and Draco. Either of them would know what was going on with the board, sneaky bastard that Lucius was and Draco was a member. Every time the sleek dark-coated lion emerged from his wand, it sent a thrill through Severus. He was no longer possessed by anyone living or dead, and his Patronus reflected that. It bounded through the living room then out a wall.

A strangled noise came from the sitting room, then, "good god! What was that!" 

Severus could hear Hermione whisper something about Patronus' to Oliver as he seemingly understood Kingsley had one as well. Returning with the tea to the living room, Oliver seemed to have calmed slightly. Hermione sat close to him, rubbing his back. Severus passed the cups about in silence and took a seat in a chair nearby as Hermione continued to try and get information from the distressed Oliver. 

"Do you know who the lead Auror was that came in?" 

"It was Harry," came the reply. 

"Harry? Really? Seems strange, especially after the Gala." Hermione looked to Severus who was deep in thought at this news. 

Severus cast a quick charm, it was nearly midnight, the function ended at least a few hours before. Hopefully, he had not been too impolite in summoning the Malfoy men. We at least Draco. Severus couldn't give damn at waking Lucius. His lips twitched up at the thought, Hermione seemed to notice and gave him a look of only slight irritation. 

"How long after he returned home, did Potter come calling?"

Oliver thought for a moment, seeming to have calmed if only slightly. "Uh, not long, half-hour maybe." 

Odd. 

Hermione's floo lit up a second time that evening, signalling that someone was trying to enter. 

"I took the liberty of summoning Lucius and Draco. They may have information we could use." 

Nodding, she lifted the wards, murmuring "thank you." 

Lucius was the first to step out of the floo with Draco following behind, a cranky looking toddler in his arms. "Severus?" 

Stepping toward the fire, Severus whispered intensely, eyeing Lucius with stern eyes as the older wizard raised an eyebrow at his friend's lack of trousers. "Do you know anything about the Board questioning the Minister?" His voice came out harsher than he meant it to, but it was also to disguise the fact that his face felt rather hot with slight embarrassment. 

Seeing the severity of the situation, Lucius and Draco shared a look, before glancing at Oliver and Hermione on the sofa whispering. 

"Krilda Brakus mentioned something about meeting with the Minister. She said nothing about questioning, or that it would be tonight." Muttered Draco, deep in thought. 

"That's the head of the board, yes?" Severus questioned. 

Draco nodded bouncing Scorpius a bit as he was getting fussy, then looking to Kinglsey's husband. "Oliver, right?"

The man looked up, nodding.

"Maybe if you tell me what happened, I can make some sense of it all?"

It is evident that Oliver had at least seen Draco before at some function, "yes."

Severus wanted to go and help, to at slightest comfort, Hermione, but that just wasn't in the cards at the moment. As of yet he really didn't know where they stood precisely, that was okay he would sort that out. Until then, he didn't exactly want to overstep himself in front of others and blow everything to hell. So instead he reached out and took Scorpius from Draco to help, as the child had probably been awakened by his Patronus. Then retreated with Lucius to the kitchen as the others talked. 

When they were out of earshot, Lucius grinned, "so?"

"Not. The. Time." Bit out Severus with a menacing look in the right direction. That seemed to do the trick. 

Smirking, the blonde man pinched his lips together, trying and failing to hide a smirk. 

A one-year-old is more well behaved than Lucius Malfoy. Merlin. 

Scorpius gave Severus a gummy grin and pawed at his shirt. "Clearly, this encounter was distressing, what is that woman getting at? Kingsley is the Minister for Christ's sake. You should have seen that man when he came through the floo."

Lucius didn't seem shocked. "I've heard she's a nasty piece of work." 

"Indeed?"

Leaning back against the counter, Lucius crossed arms over his chest. "I've heard comparisons to Dolores Umbridge, and the temper of Vold…" The elder Malfoy turned a bit green, "well, you know." 

"Why is she in the position?"

"Some in the Auror office seem to like her stern tactics, or perhaps she rubs right with the correct people, if you catch my meaning," Lucius's pale blonde eyebrows popped up in insinuation. 

Severus pursed his lips as he adjusted a sleepy Scorpius against his chest. It was confusing why it had happened that night and in such a way that it had upset the Minister's husband so much. Before he could voice a thought, there was the sound of the floo and Hermione stepped into the kitchen, looking anxious. A look passed over her face when she saw Severus, but it was gone quickly. She also seemed to be standing in a way that allowed her to not show her arse to the company present. 

"I am going to the Ministry to see if I can find out what is happening, I hope this is all some freak thing."

Wouldn't that be nice. 

"Alright. Oliver…?" 

"He went back home if I have any information. I will see that he gets it. I gave him a sleeping draught to take. Hopefully, it helps. It shocked him more than anything else I think." 

Hermione looked like she might say something else, but glanced at Lucius. He seemed to notice, reaching out to take his grandson, Lucius muttered. "We will inform the moment we hear anything at all of substance." 

"Appreciated," murmured Severus with an incline of the head. 

The Malfoy's as well exited through the floo, leaving Hermione and Severus standing there. 

"You are welcome to use the floo to go home, I don't know how long I will be." Hermione touched a hand to her arm, almost nervous looking.

The woman thinks you would not want to wait up for her. Ha! 

Severus gave her a rueful smile, "I am perfectly content to wait here for you, if that is not intruding at all, I would like to stay the night." 

"Oh, thank god. I think I will need a cuddle." Then she turned bright red at her comment.

So bloody adorable. How smitten are you, man?

"I will be waiting." Stepping forward, he pulled her into him for a deep, searching kiss. He wanted more than anything for her to feel comfortable with him, to trust him. 

When Severus finally released her, there was a look of burning need in her eyes that would have to wait. "Make yourself at home, Hans should be well behaved." 

With a bit of strength, Severus let her go, transfiguring her clothing quickly she left through the floo. Severus cleaned up the tea, made the flat look presentable and when that was all sorted went to the loo. There was a new toothbrush in its packet with a sticky note that had his name on it. Smirking he set to brushing his teeth, all while Hans circled about his ankles, nearly tripping him.

Beast has a wish to get stepped on. Oh, don't lie to yourself, he's so fluffy. 

Once finished Severus turned out the lights and made himself comfortable in the bed. It really was a lovely flat, Hermione had a way of making everything she touched seem like it operated just flawlessly. There was an ease in her organisation, without all the harsh lines usually associated with meticulousness, it was splendid. The kitten curled up at his feet; and it wasn't long before Severus found himself fast asleep. 

…

The lights were out when Hermione returned to the flat. It was late, little had been made clear. When she had entered the Ministry, Kingsley looked stressed, but not damaged at all. She caught the tail end of conversation regarding policy changes, but that was it. The conversation had stopped abruptly the moment they were aware she was outside of the office. Krilda had very immediately addressed it. 

"Miss Granger, a little late to be here, isn't it?" 

You are in my office, witch. 

Kingsley's eyes had told her that he knew Oliver was worried. Hermione tried her best to convey that it was going to be okay and that she had made sure he was alright. 

"I should think so." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, this woman didn't scare her. 

You've got the scars to prove you have been through worse than this oversized bully. 

Krilda simpered, "business, but I think it would be best if we all retire. Some of this can wait." 

Okay, fine, hardball. 

Noticing Harry near the back of the office, Hermione tried to catch his eye, he was avoiding hers. 

"Right then, we will resume Monday?" Kings stood and followed everyone out. 

There was a general agreement, Krilda was watching him, then Hermione. Even without looking at Kings, Hermione knew that they would not discuss anything there. 

Not the time to talk. Got it. 

"Miss Granger, are you going to the floo? I am sure you want to get home on a weekend like this. Especially now that you know everything is perfectly under control." It was a statement, not an actual question. 

Hermione followed, refusing to make small talk with the woman as they went. All the while, Hermione thought about all of this and what exactly could be happening. There were many things that the head of the board had control over, but it didn't make sense her calling the Minister like this. There had to be something different happening. Kings had very often put down changes Krilda wished to make, and every time Hermione had been all for his idea, not because he was her friend, but it made sense. 

The second she had arrived home, Kingsley was calling her on the floo. They whispered back and forth for a moment as the flat was dark and she was sure that Severus was asleep. 

"She wanted to frighten me, that is all."

"But she does have some power, yes?"

"Yes, but I don't see that becoming an issue."

You sure about that, sir?

Chewing her lips, Hermione sighed.

"Get to bed," Kingsley quirked an eyebrow at her, "I saw who you went home with." 

She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face at the comment. "Goodnight, the moment you hear a peep-"

"I will call, night." 

Ever the dentist's daughter Hermione wandered sleepily to the loo where she cast a silencing spell as not to wake Severus. Halfway through brushing, she noticed that the toothbrush she had laid out for him was dried and placed carefully on the folded washcloth she had also laid out for him. The sink looked like it hadn't even been used, though the toothbrush was out of its packet and had been utilised. Something did a little leap inside her and Hermione grinned, finishing her nightly routine and sliding into bed next to Severus, Hans curled between their legs.


	8. More Than Words

Something wasn't ordinary about this morning… Severus couldn't exactly put his finger on it but… 

Good god.

Not able to help the low groan that came from his throat, he resigned himself to it instead, allowing the sound to deepen. Opening his eyes as he felt Hermione's soft lips moving steadily over his cock and didn't just yet have the strength to lift his head and look at her. He could feel her hands smooth over his thighs, mouth still moving, its wet heat suddenly overriding any waking thought that he may have had just as it popped into his head. When did she get his boxers off? 

Merlin… fuck, who cares?

When she pulled off him slightly, the cool air of the room touched his member, giving Severus the function to prop himself up adequately to study her. Hair a complete lions mane around her, its bits of dark mahogany and the more highlighted tones of honeyed amber were visible in the morning light. The vest top she was wearing hung loosely at the neck, allowing him to see her cleavage. Another, more guttural noise left him unbidden as she noticed his gaze and lifted the top over her head, baring the creamy skin of her upper body to him before dropping her hot mouth to him once again, swirling her tongue over the head of his cock. 

Gods. 

Pumping her mouth up and down his length, using her hand to stroke his bollocks as she went. Severus allowed his head to fall back once again, taking the last of his cognisant thoughts to cast a nonverbal spell to freshen his morning breath. 

"Let me know if there is something you are more partial to…" Hermione murmured, breathless against his flesh. Then seemingly doubling her efforts on him as her mouth was once again wrapped around his cock. 

He grunted in response as it was all he could do and threaded the fingers of one hand in her hair, massaging her scalp lightly with his fingertips, she hummed around his prick. 

Partial to? Besides this… she was mad.

The dizzying sensation began to take over, he felt his orgasm creep up slowly, but it exploded with a force so strong that Severus had to fist his hand in the sheets, as he moaned out his release with lights dancing behind his eyes. 

When he came back to earth, Severus could feel Hermione peppering kisses over his lower abdomen, travelling up his chest, sending a shiver through him in response as her fingers, featherlight, caressed his body.

He finally opened his eyes when she flopped unceremoniously down next to him. "Good morning," she grinned, pressing her lips to his, he could still taste himself on her mouth; it made him realise that he had not warned her. 

"Oh god, Hermione, I apologise. I didn't warn you that, I was, um, close." 

Welp. If that wasn't the dumbest shit, you've said in a while. 

Giggling Hermione pressed a kiss to his shoulder, "don't worry yourself… I enjoyed it… I've never- well you know…" Her voice got hushed, and she hid her face in his shoulder as she said, "swallowed." 

Not able to help but laugh, Severus turned on his side to fully face her, "You are too adorable, really." 

Hermione looked up at that with a frown. "I don't know if adorable is what a woman wants to hear aft-" her words were cut off by a gasp as Severus placed his mouth on a pert nipple swirling his tongue around it. 

"And so very, very sexy." 

"That's more like it," Hermione smirked, but her voice was breathless as she arched her back, pressing herself further toward his mouth. 

Moving down her body, Severus took his mouth to her mound. Teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue then sucking it into his mouth, causing yet another gasp from the woman above him. Her hand went to his hair, and Severus grinned like a fool against her flesh. Oh, he could get used to waking up in such a way he was sure. Pushing two digits into her heat and finding that spot within her Severus took his time to coax more noise from her lovely mouth. Doubling efforts with his mouth and tongue, then curling his fingers within her until Hermione's hips jerked against his face. Her walls clamping roughly on his fingers in procession. Kisses all the way back up. As she had done to him and Severus was once again lying next to a very satiated Hermione Granger. 

"That was…" 

"Mhmm." After a moment he thought of something, "as a first time goes, I hope that wasn't terrible for you, I promise that I can be in control of my functions." 

Snuggling into him with a yawn, she giggled, "I found it to be very pleasurable, not at all what I expected. I think I would very much like to do it again." 

Merlin's balls. You are in heaven, Snape. Fucking heaven. 

"Well, I certainly will not object to such things." His hand took to lightly caressing her stomach, his cock had reawakened when he was pleasuring her, to his shock. It pressed at her belly, and Hermione noticed with a smirk, she reached down and stroked him a few times, eliciting a hiss from Severus. 

Their kiss this time was lazy and slow, sucking at each other's lips, but disconnecting here and there to press kisses elsewhere all with that same hazy slowness. Only added to by the gentle light of morning that poured in from the window. Sunlight would peak through clouds every few minutes striking a beam across a cheekbone or a hip, making the mood all the headier but without all of the rush that usually constituted passion between to people. 

Severus gently moved atop her and slid just as slowly into her wet heat. It was a careful and soft caress, he stayed there pressed inside her to the hilt as Hermione ran her hands down his arms, staring up at him. Something tightened in his chest at the look, it felt too soon to be feeling the emotions that he did. Dropping his head to  the space where her shoulder and neck met, Severus began to pump in and out, leisurely twisting his hip as he collided with her body, and Hermione met him stroke for stroke. 

"God…" He heard her moan in his ear, "Severussss."

This had him smiling against her damp skin and moving his hips just a touch faster than before, as he began to feel the signs of her orgasm. She was clinging to him, arms around his neck and legs around his waist, trembling as he reached between them to stroke her clit, nipping just softly at her shoulder, the simple act had her fluttering around his cock and forcing him off the precipice as well. Collapsing atop her Severus realised he was far more out of breath than he had thought, and laid just so with his eyes closed until Hermione let out a small noise and he realised he had been crushing her. Sliding to the side, Severus pulled her into him and bussed the top of her curls. It was the most satisfied he had felt perhaps ever, that thought almost jarred him. Despite his having been quite happy in his life as of recently, there was still something missing. 

How trite. But the truth. 

Their lazy morning banter only picked up again as Severus gave away the fact about himself that he actually enjoyed a lie in. Hermione just seemed to be utterly baffled that he would enjoy such a thing, that he would not deem it be wasteful or something of the like. 

"Do I really seem that much of a high strung twat? I am only human for god's sake." 

Hermione threw up her hands with a laugh the warmed his soul, "it was an unfounded assumption about your proclivities for Sunday mornings. I am sorry." Hermione narrowed her eyes, confused by his actions, no doubt. 

Severus had gotten to his feet and was pulling on his trousers and shirt. "You know in my old age I happen to be very fond of wasting a morning away here or there. It was something of a fantasy for many years."

"You are not in your old age-"

"Oh, you flatter me." 

She rolled her eyes sitting up and crossing her arms atop her knees. "What are you doing?" 

Severus pursed his lips in mock thought, he was feeling light hearted, "going to see my other lover- ooo strike that I am going to a wedding- hmmm that wasn't better, isn't that in a Christmas film or something? The man leaves for a wedding and- oh wait, its the girlfriend is in bed with the lover when he gets back!" His speech was ended by being hit in the face with a pillow. 

Good aim the little bookworm had. 

"Severus!" Exasperation clear was very clear in the lovely witch's voice. 

He was so happy he could not help his teasing her. "Oh, right. I am going to fetch us some coffees, is that acceptable?" 

At that, she nodded, crooking a finger in the invitation for him to come closer. When he did, with caution she reached around and clung to him tightly so that he toppled back into the bed with a small grunt, Hermione's giggles muffled by the weight of his body coming down on her own. When she saw fit to release him, he rolled his eyes with mirth clear in them and kissed her, raising an eyebrow in question his smile still present. 

"A latte please and thank you, with soy milk."

Pulling a face, he nodded, "I will be back very soon." With that Severus felt the usual pull of apparation and disappeared. 

…

Hermione jumped in the shower when he left, but after replacing her pyjamas with equally comfy sweats and t-shirt, she jumped back into bed. All just in time for Severus to reappear with a cup holder and a brown paper bag. Kicking his boots off he climbed in next to her passing her a cup, but before she could even breathe in the scent of the beverage, he claimed her lips like it had been days since he had been able to do so not less than an hour. 

You are in for it girl. Totally in for it. 

"A man bearing coffee and a snog? I think I just may keep you around." 

"I live to please," he then opened the bag producing croissants with almond filling. 

Snatching one Hermione eyed him with a look of wary, "are you creeping?" 

He chuckled, "maybe." Taking a sip of his coffee, Severus was about to say something else when his mobile buzzed in his pocket. Squinting at the screen, much to Hermione's amusement he sighed. "I, unfortunately, need to take this. I am sorry."

She waved him off her mouth busy with the flaky pastry.

He answered, and Hermione could hear a garbled response on the other line. Then only what he was saying. 

"Oh, yes, I had forgotten- yes, well at the moment I don't think I will- right."

Pretending to be very very interested in the latte, Hermione used her wand to open the bedroom door and allow Hans back inside. Promptly the cat hopped up on the mattress, nuzzling Hermione's hand, to her surprise the usually dour cat then moved into Severus's lap. Severus patted the cat absently as he finished his conversation on the phone with a quick goodbye. 

"Sorry," Severus used a hand to banish his phone to the chair on the other side of the room and looked to Hermione. "So what is your usual routine on a sunday?" 

"Coffee."

"Done." He lifted his own cup to tap it against hers in a cheers. 

"Indeed, then usually just veg out after brunch with the guys, I'll tell them I'm not coming today though."

Severus furrowed his brow, "why's that?"

"I want to be with you, I mean not that you couldn't come. I just wasn't sure if you wanted to meet them yet."

Severus shrugged, "whatever you think is best, I won't oppose either way."

"I want you all to myself today, but would you be alright with trying for next week?" Hermione bit her lip, raising an eyebrow. 

"Of course," Severus lifted Hans and moved so he was sitting just next to Hermione, "should we be completely lazy and watch the telly this early?"

Great Merlin, the perfect man does exist. 

Hermione nodded and reached for the remote.

…

Much later that evening, after a few naps and various other activities that took place in Hermione's bed, they knew it was about time to prepare for the week. Severus hadn't much time left teaching before the semester ended and Hermione had work the next day that would no doubt at all be challenging to say the least after the weekend's events. 

"Oh, bollocks," Severus said under his breath as he finally checked his phone. "I need to go."

They had been about to have dinner, Hermione put the takeaway menu down and looked at him, trying to hide her dismay. "Okay, want to have dinner sometime next week?"

Oh, come on! How did one witch look so cute and so sad at once?

"Yes, tomorrow even, if that would be alright by you." He smiled, "sorry-"

"Don't worry, really, I will be happy to see you tomorrow." Walking up to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his chest, gazing up. "It's been a wonderful day." 

"I agree," murmured Severus, leaning down to kiss her lips, "I will see you tomorrow?" 

"Yes."

With that, Severus stepped into the floo and called out his address.

…

Severus had barely brushed the bits of ash that clung to his clothes when he noticed someone was in his sitting room. Though it was dark, he could see the outline of a woman sitting on his sofa. A flick of the wrist and the room was illuminated. 

"Hello, mother." 

"Good evening," Eileen Snape was smiling with reserve, something just hidden in her eyes. "Or at least mine has been, yourself?" 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "have something you would like to share?" 

Getting up and walking over to him, Eileen crossed her arms over her chest. "Well we were meant to have lunch, you never cancel, and I believe I smell perfume on you."

Nosey much?

"And?"

"Well I just thought you might like to share with the class is all." 

His expression softened slightly. Ever since getting sober and discovering that his mother was not just living, but doing well now that his father had died, Severus had slowly, but inevitably formed a sort of bond with the woman. There were wounds between them that may never heal, but they were in a much better place than ever before. He was grateful, and despite the occasional discomfort of it, it was a relationship that he happened to be very glad for. "Not at the moment." Still, he wasn't fully able to confide in her, there were too many deeply-rooted scars.

Eileen understood and nodded, giving his upper arm a small squeeze. "Alright, well I just stopped by to bring you a tin of those biscuits you like, I'll be on my way." 

"Stay for tea, mother?" 

Eileen Snape never smiled fully, not even now, but she gave her son was as close to a smile as she provided. "Alright."

Severus made tea, and the two talked about Eileen's bookstore. She had opened it just after Tobias died and that was right before the end of the war. Now it was reasonably successful, she seemed to enjoy the work, having that time to herself, doing something for herself. Severus was grateful for that. Despite the conversation, something was bothering him, he and Hermione had left things a bit undone. They never said if they were an item, though it was assumed, or how they would go about in public. Perhaps he would ask her the next day, either way, he was pleased, his life seemed to be just as he had always wished it to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was lots of fluff... oh well, hehe. XOXO.


	9. I Can Love You Like That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say how grateful I am for all of you? Thank you all so much for commenting, kudos, just conversing with me, it means so much and I love it! XOXO <3

Kings had been eager to hear about just what had gone on between Hermione and Severus after the gala. Actually having the luxury to discuss it became a distant fantasy, from the moment of entering the office they had been slammed with paperwork. 

On a bloody Monday as well. 

Krilda was appealing to the committee that the Minister and his own committee's regulations for Hogwarts were not enough, that more needed to be done or there could be another Voldemort that came out of the school. This was, of course, preposterous, but their saying so was not exactly helping thus far. People were still nervous about more wars, even after years. Most of Hermione's day was spent playing interference between Skeeter's smarmy journalists sneaking in or anxious owls sent from Professor McGonagall. There was no time to talk of trivial things. Not that Hermione thought she and Severus's situation unimportant, not at all, quite the contrary. But a lot was going on. What had seemed to be a small inconvenience was now quickly showing to be something of a downright situation for them. 

Hermione returned home that evening with a mound of paperwork, but her outlook brightened a bit when she received a text from Severus saying he would have takeaway for them that night. The happiness she felt was a bit short-lived as the business of both their schedules kept them from staying the night at either of their places. Plans were made for dinner that Tuesday as well, but it was a short-lived illusion. Severus had a staff meeting, and Hermione was dealing with the petition from the Board now gaining speedy momentum. They squeezed in a coffee on Wednesday morning a nice beginning to another stressful day on Hermione's part. Especially when Krilda dropped a statement off with Whitney on Wednesday afternoon. 

It was signed by Harry James Potter, Head Auror. The letter stated that he backed the Board of Governor's plans and thought it the very best for the future generations of the wizarding world and its most prominent school. 

"Did you fucking see this?!" Hermione shouted, tossing the parchment down with disgust on Kingsley's desk just after she had shut, silenced and warded the door. 

No chances for Krilda. The woman was absolutely round the bend. 

Hermione's own best friend!

Ex best friend remember? 

"Yes, I was sent a personal copy." The Minister's voice was as sharp as a serrated blade, but he didn't look up. Just kept reading over whatever was in front of him.

His lack of outraged response did nothing to quell Hermione's own tirade, she forged on. "This is mad! I mean, what does she think she is doing? And Harry! Oh my god!" Scoffing she threw her hands up, "this is the kid who had his hand scraped into by an administrator who wanted everything to be under jurisdiction! How can he condone this is a better question." Hermione was irate there was no other way to describe it, it felt like the bluntest of betrayals. 

Finally, the Minister looked up at her, "I think we need to start thinking about what will happen should they be allowed by the Wizengamot to make decisions for the school." 

Hermione's mouth fell open, "what? Give up?"

"No, of course not." Kinglsey pinched the bridge of his nose, "but it could happen, we need to be ready." 

He was right, but by Merlin, she would not let this go down without a fight, kicking and screaming was a phrase that came to mind. Some of the regulations were just plain stupid and took away the magic of Hogwarts, a place that was supposed to be magical to the very last drop. Of course, that made it sounds personal, but at this point, it was. Hermione nodded, slumping into a chair in front of his desk. "What can I do?"

"Pull together our pros and cons. A meeting set for a week out, we will meet with the Board, the members needed from the Wizengamot, and the Hogwarts staff." Her friend rubbed his head, "don't let this get personal with Harry, okay? It just isn't worth it..." He trailed off like he was meant to add something else. 

"I know that!" Even as she snapped it, Hermione knew that it had already become very very personal, her being angry about it was only proof of that. 

The only communication she had with Severus on Thursday were a few texts, and a floo call before Hermione nearly fell over from exhaustion her conversation with Kingsley had been upsetting if nothing else that day yet again as more worry had seeped into the poor man, and there was something about this whole mess that the Minister seemed to be keeping from her. She just hadn't been able to figure it out yet. 

Despite all of the drama around the Ministry, Hermione could think of little else but getting that Severus back into her bed and exploring more. It made her a bit crazy that everything was so hectic, just when the two of them were on the same page. It would have to wait, there would be time, she hoped. 

...

His week had been busy also with the end of the semester preparation and trying to be of help to Minerva even if he wasn't currently on staff at Hogwarts. Just like Hermione, Severus had many things to be thinking of. Yet the more prominent things in his mind were: a) worry that she was stressed, wishing to help her, to be there for her. b) Worry of smothering her. c) Having her underneath him. 

Yup. The week had been long indeed. 

Lucius had owled him with little news about the Board, but there had been an offer for drinks, with some kind of snarky but well-meaning quip about Severus's sobriety. 

That was just about average. 

Severus's had declined the offer, instead trying to focus on work, and not worry too much about Hermione or what she was thinking regarding him or the blasted Ministry business. That proved to be somewhat tricky, as he received several owls from Minerva numerous times that week with worry for the school. Some of the propositions that Krilda woman was making were utterly without founded or concrete evidence at all. She had clearly never worked in academics before, magical or otherwise. It seemed to him that all the shite would blow over soon enough, but still, Severus agreed to the meeting being held the next week. Apparently, all staff were required, so it wasn't much of a choice. Still, he appreciated Minerva's attempt at giving him some freedom to answer. Knowing when he accepted the position at Hogwarts that he would once again have to see his old colleagues at some point and now realising he would have to do it so soon were two different sides of the quaffle. 

Of course, over the years he had heard from Minerva, often, that the staff would fully accept him back; however, that just wasn't the point. Severus knew what he had put them through for 'the cause' and it was hard for him to unsee the tortures that everyone had endured that year he had been Headmaster. 

Even the thought of it sent a small shiver down his spine. Fingers that had been tapping methodically over the top of his cedar desk stilling at the sensation, and recollection of dark times. 

"Alright professor?" One of his Chem 200 students had poked their head into his office and obviously noticed him looking distressed. 

"Yes. What can I help you with Mr Beck?" 

It was easy enough to lose himself in thoughts of the midterm study guide he had assigned and think of Hogwarts later. For the first time in a while, Severus wondered if just being a Muggle wouldn't be half bad at all. 

Something about the Muggle world is just so simple.  

The thought crossed his mind, just as the 19-year-old asked a particularly stupid question that was blatantly stated in the study guide. 

Dunderheads though, unfortunately, are everywhere you look. 

…

It was late into Friday evening when Hermione finally got home. Almost in robotic fashion, she placed her things where they went and got Hans his supper. Her whole body ached a bit from sitting hunched over a desk all day, and her feet hurt from her shoes. Stepping into the closet, she picked out the softest jumper and the comfiest cotton knickers she could find and a pair of fluffy purple slippers as well. Washing her face and placing hair up in a knot at the top of her head, Hermione made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a generous glass of wine. 

She had just curled up on the sofa, nursing her red when the floo activated and Severus stepped out. Hermione blinked surprised at his entrance. 

"Good evening," he murmured a bit shyly. "I know that we didn't have plans, I hope that I am not intruding on any-"

Intrude all you want. 

"No, no, you're not at all." Patting the place next to her, "you'll just have to excuse the mess I look."

Sitting next to her, Severus peered down at her face. Placing a hand behind her head and tilting her chin up to him. "If this is what a mess looks like... I believe I've been mistaken of the word's meaning for some time now." Then he kissed her or drew her more like into his lips.

Hermione had read once in some silly magazine or other that some men were able to make you feel like you were having the best sex with just a kiss. She had initially brushed this notion off. Until now. 

How is this real? Severus fucking Snape. Goddamn. 

When he finally released her, Hermione's cheeks were not only pink from the wine alone. Which she had to take another sip of to calm herself down, not to jump him two minutes after he entered the room. 

Would that be such a bad thing? 

"I didn't know you wore glasses?" He asked, interested. 

Hermione had almost forgotten that she was wearing them. "Oh, yeah. I use a charm most of the time, but after a while, it can get a little tiring. My mum has bad eyes, must have passed to me."

Severus nodded, "I see. They are… cute."

This caused a laugh to erupt from her, "Severus, did you just say the word cute?"

"Perhaps." He scowled.  

Touching his cheeks, Hermione tried to coax a smile back. It did not take long. 

"Long day?" He asked after she had successfully removed the frown from his lips. 

"Yeah… Lots of research and paperwork, plus a bit of a nasty encounter with Harry."  

Resting himself back a bit against her sofa, Severus gave her that look that she had become so used to. The one that made it seem like her words were the only ones that he cared about at that moment. "I'm all ears." 

Sighing, she took another sip before setting the glass down on a coaster and turning to sit on the sofa so that she faced him. "In our call, I told you about the note, right?"

Severus nodded the affirmative. 

"Today he came in and tried to convince Kings and I that we are going to be fighting a losing battle. That we are going against what is best for the world." 

Severus's brow furrowed. 

"I just tried and tried to hold it together but… I just couldn't. He was standing there, acting like a person I never met before." Tears she did not want came to her eyes, she tried in vain to blink them away. "I know that you and Harry, well I know that was rocky, to say the least, but he was such a good person, always worried for everyone else. Now…" She swallowed hard, whispering "I don't even know if that Harry exists anymore." 

Severus opened his arms to her, and she gladly scrambled into his lap. There was a sense of immediate relief that came being pulled against his body. The smell of his clothing was a balm to her restless mind. 

"Do you think perhaps he is struggling with a bit of a crisis?" 

"What do you mean?" Her voice was very nearly inaudible against the fabric of his shirt. 

Severus chuckled, "I mean that he could be confused. He doesn't need to be the hero all the time anymore, even the Auror office is without much to do, there just isn't much crime, praise Merlin. It could all be very disconcerting for him."

Well, that makes a load of sense. Why did you not think of that brightest witch of her age?

"I hadn't even thought of that." Hermione's tears had dried, her brain was now buzzing with the prospect that Severus was right. It would make sense, even more so with the way Ginny seemed to coddle him now. 

"That said, it's not the time to dwell on that. You need to relax, unwind." His voice seemed to drop in pitch… turning into a seductive timbre. 

Hermione shivered as he swept her up in another toe-curling kiss, coaxing her further into his lap as he did so. Already able to feel him stiffening beneath her, Hermione took little time beginning to roll her hips over him, enjoying the way her lower belly pulled with the desire to have him inside of her. Severus grunted at her ministrations and used his hands on her waist to urge her movements. His tongue moved with her in a way that was nothing short of sensual, it was almost painful the height that her arousal for him was reaching. Severus seemed to pick up on this, and suddenly, her knickers were no longer on. He then urged her to stand on the sofa, Hermione gave him a look of confusion but obliged feeling a bit foolish. Running a hand up the inside of her thigh Severus pulled the leg over his shoulder and the back of the sofa all the while one had supported her low back, making sure that she would not fall. With his mouth at the perfect height, Severus held her to him. Using the flat of his tongue to caress the length of her slit. Hermione let out a prolonged shaking exhale, as he stopped at her nub and sucked it between his lips. 

Not foolish at all. Nope. 

The hand not holding her to him, moving a firm palm on her arse, caressing it whilst also ensuring that she would not lose balance and fall. Which was beginning to be something of a concern for her. Hermione was steadily losing her ability to even breathe easily or with any sense of normalcy, not to mention, keep standing in the precarious position. Too entranced was she by the movement his mouth was making against her core. A somewhat guttural noise escaped her mouth as he drove his tongue inside of her as if it were his fingers or his cock. "Oh!"

Severus pulled away a bit though he was still close enough that she felt his breath on her sex. "Alright?" He asked. 

But before he could enquire more, Hermione, surprised by her own boldness, pulled his face against her mound again. "Don't stop, god, don't stop." 

This didn't seem to upset him in the least, on the contrary, he growled in encouragement against her and flicked his tongue over her clit repeatedly, alternating between little licks then sucking it between his lips. Hermione threw her head back with a ragged moan, and grabbed the back of Snape's head, trying her hardest not to dig her nails into the man's scalp. Reaching up, she palmed her own breasts, and Severus's hot mouth seemed to take over her thoughts, even before she could think to cast a silencing charm the tingling in her core accelerated. She screamed out her release. Hermione had never screamed during sex before. Honestly, she had always thought that was something used in romance novels or porn, that it wasn't really a possibility. That had all changed as she called out his name so loudly she was sure that her neighbours may have heard. 

It was lucky he was there considering Hermione went rather boneless after that. Severus aided her down into his lap and caressed her back as she sagged against his chest. He nuzzled her neck in return, and Hermione lifted her head to lazily kiss him, tasting herself on his lips and immediately feeling need circling inside her once again. 

A lazy flick of her wrist and Severus was naked. Her centre now pressed against his exposed erection. Hermione went to pull the t-shirt from her body, but Severus stopped her with a hand and a small smile. 

"There is something to this," he gestured to her being in just the tee, "I like it." 

A man that values the beauty in comfort. Oh, yes. 

Hermione smirked back at him and pulled herself higher onto her knees so that hse could grip his prick and drag the tip over her slit, coating him in her wetness, teasing her bud with him. Causing Severus's head to fall back against the sofa and a moan to escape him. Before he could recover, Hermione impaled herself on him, sinking all the way and removing her hands to his shoulders, circling her hips, writhing in his lap. The feeling of him so deep inside her, filling her so perfectly had Hermione panting in no time, even before she truly began to bounce on him. Still, as she did, everything was drawn out, pulling herself up, so she was almost off his cock, before pressing down, each time emitting a low groan. Severus's hands had found their way to her waist and aided her movements. To Hermione's surprise, he would stop her every few moments, and encourage her to roll her hips on him, this was very unlike most of her other partners and this specific position. He was encouraging her to take her pleasure, it was even more arousing, she found herself needing to kiss him, and of course, she did. 

Sucking at his lips. Her tongue prodding at his teeth, making its way into his mouth and enjoying the feeling of his tongue against hers. Their bodies connected below, adding to the more intimate sensation. Severus thrust up into her and Hermione lost contact with his mouth for a moment as she gasped and moaned before he did it again. Her fingers dug further into his shoulders, and she felt her walls begin to contract around him as she moved quicker meeting his thrusts. 

"Fuck, you feel- incredible-" Severus ground out as he reached a hand down and rubbed her clit. 

His voice. That voice.

"Keep talking!" She moaned, shutting her eyes and concentrating on the atmosphere and his deep timbre. His voice was dripping filthy things, one hand went under her shirt, and the other stayed at her bud, movements growing sporadic as his own orgasm approached. 

"Hermione… you have the most amazing body, christ-!" his words were cut off as his pleasure mounted. 

He thrust up inside her, holding, and it triggered Hermione off the precipice of her own orgasm. Dropping her head to his shoulder Hermione breathed heavily, inhaling the scent of his skin and as she began to pepper soft kisses over his shoulder, finally sliding from his lap, both transitioning to a lying position on the couch to catch their breath. 

When they were rested enough to move, Hermione went and found some refreshment, returning with tea for Severus, a diet coke for herself and a packet of chocolate biscuits. 

Nothing like a little something to eat after a mind-blowing shag. 

Severus seemed to agree, and they nibbled in silence for a while, having partially redressed themselves. 

"You are addicted to diet coke," Severus even dared to sound a bit disgusted, though his eyes were alight with humour. 

Hermione did her best to copy the sneer she had seen etched into his face at various times in her childhood. "Well you," she poked his chest with a finger, "are addicted to coffee and-" she picked up the chocolate digestive packet that lay open in his lap, "sugar."

They both broke into laughter at that, he settling against the sofa back and Hermione against his chest. Hans hopping up into her lap after he had been allowed back into the sitting room, it felt strangely domestic and wonderful. 

…

Walking into a Monday morning with the knowledge that she had a relationship with a man that was not only wonderful but also used a coaster without the need to be coerced was something that was only just short of fantastic. All those things aside there was the fact that Severus was incredibly intelligent, sarcastic and just well the BEST in bed. There was little else she needed and yet for some reason he surpassed all of that as well. There was just something to a grumpy man that she found sexy and he had that down to a science, so when she had to leave and go to work, it was not precisely Hermione's favourite thing. Especially when she knew what waited for her. 

All the bullshit with Krilda. 

Luckily Whitney was late, and Hermione was not subjected to her presence so early in the morning. But the good mood was quickly ended when Hermione was placing her coffee down on the desk and saw a large envelope with her name on it written very distinctly in Harry's handwriting. 

Well, fuck. 

Plopping down in her chair, Hermione started her computer, something that she had insisted upon when getting the job. That had spurred on a rather large group of people at the Ministry also thinking that Muggle technology could be beneficial to their professional lives, Luckily the Minister was nothing like Fudge, and he seemed to take all of this in stride. It did help that his spouse was a Muggle, and actually worked with computers often. 

Something about that envelope screamed not to be opened, but Hermione was just too curious. Biting her lip and sliding a quill through the top, she pulled the note out. 

_ Hermione, I know that things have been not the best between us, but I would like to change that. Dinner Tuesday at the house? Please.  _

-Harry

There was nothing that could be good about this. Nothing at all.


	10. Live And Let Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness, I've been sooo busy. It is a bit longer than the usual thought :), anyway... XOXO!

"Is this okay?" Hermione turned in the mirror, looking at the light green dress she had picked out for dinner. It was simple, with tortuous shell buttons down the front, the hem ending just above the knee. 

"Do you actually care what they think of your outfit?" Severus was lounging on her bed, his voice wasn't mocking, it was more of an assumption. Hans was curled up next to him, and Hermione liked the image of the two of them. 

"Well, no, but Ginny can be such a cow." 

"I think you look great, in fact, you look so lovely. I believe that instead of going to this shite invitation you should go out to dinner with me. Or stay here… and take off the dress…" 

Wouldn't that just be precisely what you wanted, hmm?

Severus had been against the idea from the second she had told him of the letter. Saying that his 'spy senses' were tingling. I mean Hermione wasn't stupid; she also knew that this was a ploy, but unlike Severus, she figured that it might be to her advantage to know a few things. Narrowing her eyes, Hermione walked to the end of the bed and leaned down to kiss his lips, he tried to keep her there, but she stopped it before it got too intense. "I need to go and see what they are all on about."

Severus sighed but didn't say more, looking decidedly grumpy he finally grumbled, "floo me when you get in?" 

"Yes." Hermione leaned down and brushed her lips against his, "I want to see you later." 

"The feeling is mutual," Severus got up giving Hans one last rub behind the wars, and followed Hermione to the floo so he could go home after she had left. 

Hermione pecked his lips once more and called out for Grimmauld Place. 

…

Harry was waiting on the other side of the fire, a smile on his face. "Hey there." He pulled her into a hug, and said quietly "I've missed you, Hermione." 

Hmmm, a tad weird, but a good start. 

"How was the day?" she asked casually as he led her into the dining room. The house looked so different, everything was redone, and lighter. Far less dark than it had been prior, and thankfully, those ghastly portraits were no longer on the walls. 

Harry smiled warmly at her, though she didn't have a chance to see it long before he had turned away, "it was good, lots going on, of course."

There it was. 

"Of course." Upon entering the dining room, Hermione could see the long red ponytail of Ginny Potter and fought hard not to cringe at the sight. She knew that Ginny didn't like her, or at the very least felt Hermione was responsible for some portion of Ron's assumed woes. That was why this dinner was so surprising. It was a small part, granted, but there was a part of Hermione that wished to bury the hatchet and begin a relationship with these people again. 

Old friendships die hard. 

Ginny swung about to look at Harry entering just as images of both the villain from Die Hard and her own kitten of the same name popped into Hermione's mind unbidden. There was something about that guy, though Hermione just couldn't put her finger on it…

"Hermione! So glad you could make it!" 

Any thought of the attractive man from the '88 film was suddenly gone at the woman's over-eager tone. It was the same one used often enough by Whitney when she was trying to placate someone at her front desk of the Ministry office. 

"Thanks for having me," Hermione replied, trying to smile and not look as though she wanted to floo home right away. 

To her surprise, Ginny also pulled Hermione into a hug, giving her a delicate, barely-there squeeze before pulling back and rubbing her slightly swollen belly. "Congratulations," Hermione managed, "I didn't have time to tell you at the gala."

Ginny's eyes narrowed a tad, so slightly that Hermione wouldn't have caught it had she not been looking for something just like it. "No, I suppose you didn't." 

Clearing his throat, Harry ushered Hermione to a seat and Ginny began levitating the dishes to the table. There was a pregnant silence, it had Hermione fidgeting nervously with the hem of her dress, under the table. Plates filled themselves with salad and a pasta dish with an aromatic red sauce. 

"How's Kingsley?" Asked Ginny when they were all settled at the table, and had begun to eat, the silence broken. 

Pausing with a bite almost to her lips, Hermione gave a brief smile, "he is well. A tad stressed I'd wager," she glanced at Harry. "But that comes with the job I suppose." 

Was that a fleeting look of guilt I just saw Mr Potter?

"Yes, it does," Ginny declared, stabbing a bit more forcefully than probably necessary at a broccoli on her plate. She seemed to compose herself slightly, asking "sorry, but I forgot what you do there for him?"

Yes. I am sure you did. 

"I work with the archives and research of the Ministry. Overseeing the new projects and aiding the Minister in his affairs." 

"Like an assistant." 

"Not really," supplied Harry, before Hermione could cut in, "its more than that." 

Yup. I'm a fucking assistant. When did Ginny become such a shallow bimbo?

A forced smile was faced down at Hermione's bowtie noodles, as she did her best to compose an answer that wasn't the truth running through her brain. 

"I seem to remember that you worked long hours, never a lot of… extra time for… other things." Ginny wasn't looking at Hermione, but the slight disdain was evident in the inclination of her voice. 

Swallowing her mouthful of pasta, Hermione returned with a levelled coolness "long hours come with the territory, but that just depends on what we have going. I try to balance it with personal life when it comes to those I care about." 

Take that. 

The rest of the meal was had in relatively easy conversation. There was a snip here or there from Ginny, but nothing that Hermione couldn't handle or that Harry didn't try to smoothe over. Nothing really had been brought up about the petition from Kridal or Ron, and that seemed to be the best-case scenario for this evening. That said, Hermione was still looking forward to the wizard that waited for her when this was all done. Cutting remarks aside, it seemed the invitation had been purely a kind gesture, it made Hermione hope just a little that perhaps she could be civil with them if nothing else. When the dishes were cleared, they went to the sitting room, and Ginny brought out coffee and dessert. It was Treacle Tart. Hermione knew that had been Harry's favourite, and she really did enjoy it as well, so she decided to stay, though she had been planning to leave before dessert. 

Things weren't going too terrible. Yet. 

Just as she accepted the slice of tart there was a whooshing in the floo, and Ronald Weasley stepped out, a look that seemed to be trying at rueful on his face. 

Yet. 

Heart speeding up almost painfully, Hermione fought the urge to stand up immediately and cause a scene. Instead, she looked away from her ex and toward the other two in the room. Harry was trying not to meet her eyes, and Ginny had gone to address her brother. 

"Just in time for dessert." Ginny kissed his cheek and then glanced over at Hermione, there was a calculating look on her face. 

Hermione was not about to give Ginny what she wanted. She was an adult, it was okay, and she could handle this. 

Probably. 

Ron took the seat on the other end of the sofa from Hermione, accepting the plate he was offered and right off the bat taking a bite, chewing and swallowing before looking at Hermione. "You look great Mione."

"Erm, thanks." Hermione took a sip of the dark roast in her cup, its bitter flavour was familiar and made her feel only slightly more comfortable. 

"How was the practice?" asked Harry, his voice shook just slightly, seemingly with nerves. Hermione wasn't stupid, it had been planned that Ron would come over. 

The youngest male Weasley answered right away, going into a bit of a tangent about Quidditch and the practice that he had obviously just come from. Hermione only half paid attention as she ate, she needed to finish and then get out of there before Ron could go mad on her. 

"You should come too, Mione." 

"Hm, what?" 

Ron gave her an exasperated look and Ginny made a tiny snort. "My game, its this weekend." 

"Oh, sorry, I have plans." She didn't exactly have plans, not set anyway, but she did think that saying 'I have to shag Severus Snape, you know our old potions professor, as many times as I can before Monday' wouldn't have gone over well. 

To that, Ginny sighed loudly, Ron looked a bit miffed, and Harry turned a patronising gaze on her. "Hermione, we wanted to talk to you about something." 

Hermione blinked in a bit of a surprise as his tone, it sounded weary, though she hadn't any idea why. "Okay?" 

"We know you are… friends with Snape." 

Hermione's brow creased, and she set her cup down. 

"We are worried and… well, we don't want you to-" 

Harry was cut off by Ron's more aggressive bark, "we don't want him to trick you into fucking him... greasy bastard" The last part was muttered under his breath. 

Heat flared up in Hermione's chest, but before she could say anything, Ginny piped up. 

"Really, its time that you stop with the immature nonsense and settle down. We have watched you go about all this work stuff, but Snape, really? That is a new low." 

For a second Hermione couldn't respond, just looked at the three of them in shock. They were barking... really, how did they find themselves in a position to be telling her what she should and should not be doing? Or who for that matter. Finally, she asked, "you think that I am immature?" 

Ginny rolled her eyes, "you need to grow up, start a family, stop being so selfish." The redhead announced it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world like Hermione was an utter fool to not have realised. 

There was no helping it, Hermione's mouth fell right open, then even though she hated it, she stuttered. "Wha- what?" Inside, anger began to bubble up, it was burning and quickly growing hotter. 

"Mione, we are just worried, Snape's always been a creepy bloke, we don't want him to-"

"Stop!" Hermione leapt to her feet, finding her voice. 

Ron stood as well, stepping quickly to her. Far too close, and Hermione tried to back away, but he grabbed her hands, not hard, but with a firm grasp. "Come on, you gotta listen to reason."

Harry was also stood now, walking closer. "Hermione has he, Snape, well... has he given you anything, a potion… or-?"

"What!" Hermione screeched, "that's totally unfounded, you should be ashamed of yourself, Harry. You'd be dead. We'd all be dead if it weren't for that man!" 

"You feel bad for em then?" Asked Ron, his brow furrowed, he was looking at her like she belonged in a madhouse. 

"If you mean that I feel bad a man so talented, brave and intelligent had to live a good part of his life in utter misery for the sake of ungrateful people, then you would be correct, I feel horribly." A sneer coloured her features, "if you mean instead that I am sleeping with him because of that, then you would be completely wrong." With that, Hermione wrenched her hands from Ron's own. His mouth was hanging open, as Hermione rushed to the floo, accioing her purse as she went. Before she could touch the mantle though, it lit up blue, then went dark, a sure sign that Harry or Ginny had closed the connection. 

What the actual fuck? Fine the door then.

Just as she reached the entry, the bolt slid before her eyes. This was insanity, she turned to the others, hands on her hips. Not messing around, this was not, in fact, a joke. "Harry, you are Head Auror. You know that this is illegal." 

"We are trying to help you," Harry said, but Hermione could see the uncomfortable look in his eyes as he shifted his glasses up his nose, it was a half-hearted gesture, and she needed to find out why her friend was even allowing this to take place, he was obviously not happy with it, or at the very least felt guilty.

As he should. 

"Here's the thing none of you seem to be understanding, listen carefully… I don't need your help." She sounded out the words as if she was talking to a small child. "I've spent a lot of time dwelling on our failed friendships, but I think this made me realise that I am well and truly over it. I don't know what the three of you want from me, but this isn't the way to get it." 

How in the name of Merlin is it necessary to say this out loud? Is there no common decency? God. 

Ginny looked as if she was going to say something, but Harry stepped forward, Ron hung back his face was red and he looked more offended than Hermione had probably ever seen him before. 

"I don't want you to regret things… you love your job and being with him might-" Harry stopped himself and shook his head in a way that suggested he had said too much. "What I mean is that you should think about what you really care about in your life and decide, well decide what's worth… keeping." Her messy-haired friend's shoulders slumped a bit, and he shoved his hands in his pockets, not looking at her. 

What did that mean…? 

"My life. Exactly. Now would you please allow me to leave freely, so that I may attend to that life of mine, I have a date this evening." Hermione relished in the look of horror that crossed Ron's face, and even the irritation on Ginny's, but behind the green eyes of the man who had once been like her brother, she only saw weariness and guilt. Something was going on, and Harry knew, it was definitely a spot of bother for him. Still, he lifted his wand and allowed Hermione to slip out the door in a hurry, where she promptly disappeared to her flat. Paying far less attention to the drizzling street than she would usually have done. 

Hans meowed softly upon her, arriving in the sitting room, and seeing him made a tiny smile to cross her lips. She needed to sort some of that mess out in her mind, and holding Hans would make her feel better. 

...

His evening was stunted. The time was passing slowly, more slowly than expected, even as he was worried about Hermione. Something had seemed foreboding about that damned note. There was this thought inside of him, that perhaps her friends, even if they had drifted apart would convince her that being with him was a terrible idea. Snape really had been a terrible teacher, to all of them, plus it wasn't as if he was much to look at. Sure, he was intelligent, and he knew that Hermione valued that, but she had it on her own as well and didn't need him in the slightest. He was still moody too, prone to bouts of grumpiness and melancholy on occasion, he still went to a squib who worked as a muggle therapist once a month. There were a lot of things that weren't exactly easy about him. 

Severus needed to brew, it would take his mind off things. Even being a bit estranged from the wizarding world, brewing even the simplest of potions made him feel in control of himself. It had been his escape since he was a teen and it hadn't slowed, even when he tried to suppress it after the war. Brewing cleared his head, and it made Severus happy. 

So does that curly-headed witch. Shite. Right, back to work. 

His lab was behind the cottage, in a granny flat that had been there when he bought the place. He had added extra wards, and various safety spells to make it what he needed and it was effective. Taking a deep breath, he unbuttoned the top two of his shirts and rolled up his sleeves. Meticulously pulling cauldrons and ingredients from their places and laying them out on the work table. When everything was placed out, Severus stood back a bit, hands on his slim hips and looked over his set up. Letting out an exhale he felt his shoulders relax a little even at the small gesture of normalcy this was, he felt himself when he was brewing. Actually himself, not a spy, not a professor, just Severus. 

Alright, enough musing. 

Done with his thoughts, he began to chop some of what he had laid out. Quickly he became lost in the task. So engrossed he was in his job, that he didn't realise how much time had passed and he also didn't hear someone peak their head inside. Hermione was now keyed into his wards, and therefore, he wasn't alerted when she entered them. The door scraping against its hinges had Severus jumping a bit. 

"Fuck!" He whirled around, and caught Hermione halfway inside, looking sheepish. 

"Sorry I-"

"No, you just startled me." A smile of relief and happiness had his face lighting up. Severus stepped toward her brushing his lips against hers. Tugging the witch against his chest and holding her tightly to him. "How was dinner?" He murmured into her hair, taking in the scent of her shampoo and closing his eyes briefly in the ecstasy of such a simple gesture.  

Sighing Hermione thumped her forehead lightly against his chest, "you were right, I shouldn't have gone." Taking a step back, she went to sit on one of his stools, and he followed taking up the one across from hers. 

"Right, let's hear it then." His internal monologue was far less... polite. Inside he was plotting the deaths of Potter and anyone else involved. 

Now, now. First, we find out if it warrants death or perhaps just maiming. 

...

"...Under that not so well crafted exterior he looked rather ill, really." Hermione was referring to Harry right before she had left Grimmauld Place. 

"Potter has never been good at hiding his emotions," Severus mused derisively. The light outside had dimmed, but they were still in the lab. 

Isn't that the bloody truth.

"No, he hasn't" Sighing Hermione got to her feet and stretched, popping her back, "something is going on with these new regulations and this situation. It just has to be." 

Nodding Snape didn't get up, he was staring at one of the walls, a look of deep thought in his dark eyes. 

Beginning to worry that her relaying what they said had upset him, she walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Severus, in turn, reached up and squeezed her fingers, lightly and accepted the kiss she offered him. 

"If I'm not mistaken, Weasleys an even a more colossal cunt than he was in school." 

The comment came almost unexpectedly and with such dryness that Hermione's snort of agreement and derision turned into a full-blown laugh. "That is one way of putting it." She leaned down to kiss him again. 

Between kisses, Severus supplied, "I'd say its bloody well- spot on." 

"We can think on all this later…" She mumbled as their kiss deepened, "the- backdrop of this lab- is something…" 

Severus pulled back raising an eyebrow at her. 

"Oh come on, there are at least a dozen role plays I could think of," she smirked, "don't pretend you don't see the potential." 

He got up and looked at her with narrowed eyes, stalking her toward a wall, only stopping when her back bumped into the hard surface, and he was able to press his body firmly against hers, pinning her between himself and the wall. "Oh, I have… seen the potential… Miss Granger." 

This time Hermione raised an eyebrow, "why professor, how lewd of you." She was not so good at keeping a straight face, she cracked a smile, but it didn't last long as Severus's mouth found her neck and air whooshed out of her open mouth in a rush. One hand dipped down to caress the side of her breast and the other threaded into her hair. 

Shouldn't you be thinking about this Harry/Ministry business? 

Hermione's mind incessantly trying to ruin her life, kept prodding at her thoughts, taking her away from the moment. Thinking of what she would say to Kings the next day. How she had only told Severus part of what Harry had eluded to. What exactly she was going to present during that meeting? It didn't take long Severus to notice that her mind was not focused. His face that had been at her neckline came up to meet her brown eyes levelly. 

"What is it?" His question was gentle and punctuated with a buss to her lips. 

"Sorry," she frowned, "I just wasn't able to stop my brain." 

He shook his head at her apology, and again, Hermione felt grateful for his understanding, especially with her earlier encounter with Ronald. "Shall we stop? We could read, or watch something, anything… you… want…" He punctuated the words with kisses to her cheeks and lips. 

Her answer was pulling at his collar so that she could steal another kiss, this time teasing the seam with her tongue, then upon admittance to his mouth tangling with his own. Severus groaned against her mouth and ground his erection into her thigh, Hermione sighed and allowed him to hoist her up a bit against the wall. Able to feel the bulge of his trousers against her centre at the angle. She wrapped her legs around and locked her ankles behind his back. Still kissing her Severus thrust his covered cock against her, Hermione's dress had long since slid up to her waist. So she felt his drives against her sodden knickers. 

"Ohhhh." She moaned as he continued in this pattern, his mouth dropping to pepper kisses over her neckline, her cleavage barely showing, but still, it lit a fire in her belly. Every press of him against her brushed brutally against her covered clit, just enough to make her adequately mad with desire. "Severus...I need…" She couldn't finish as he swiftly undid the buttons at the top of her dress and yanked it down along with the cup of her bra, to take a nipple into his hot mouth. Adulating her hips against his crotch to get some more friction, Hermione didn't realise all the pent energy that she had been feeling, she needed to cum. 

Reaching a hand between them, Severus murmured a spell, and her knickers were gone, the wool of his trousers, brushing her swollen sex made her cry out louder. Then his fingers found her slit, spreading her juices up to her nub then back down. "So wet Miss Granger, is that all for me?" 

Did he actually sound a bit uncertain? Fuck that. 

Eyes opening, she stared into his black ones, "Severus. No man has ever made me need him like I need you right now, watching you brew is so fucking sexy I started getting wet right when I walked in." 

He growled and began circling her clit, his teeth dropped to graze her nipple, then suck it into his mouth and do the same thing to the other side. Hermione had to hold onto his shoulders as she panted. Supporting her back on the wall as not to fall over and take him with her. 

"What do you want?" He asked, his husky voice slightly muffled in the soft skin of her breast. The vibration his words sent around the sensitive skin made her whimper wantonly, and grip the back of his head, holding him against her. 

It took her a moment to form words, "I… your hands… fucking incredibly talented fingers, I want to- uhhn- cum on those fingers." The words were affected, but she finally got them out, with some effort. His strokes to her clit had slowed, making her think she might go mad with bottled up tension coiled in her low belly. 

At her words, Severus growled low in her ear, then thrust a finger inside of her. Hermione tilted her head up, looking at the ceiling of the lab. 

This man!

While Severus continued to draw his finger in and out, languidly, taking his time to explore her, then finally just when she was ready to beg, he added another finger. His movements more direct, and his thumb bumping her clit in time to his thrusts. Hermione's cries were reaching a crescendo. Every cry punctuated with an equalling feeling call of his name.  One, two, three more twists of his digits inside of her dripping centre and she was shattering in his arms. Gripping his shoulders, trembling against his body as his finger continued to wring her of every last drop of pleasure she had to offer. Her release trickled from her all over his hand and wrist. When she had collapsed against him, Severus brushed a soft kiss to her temple and whispered in her ear. 

"Hold on," then he apparated them into his bedroom.

Hermione's relaxed state only lasted minutes, when they were in the room Severus stalked, still holding her, to the bed and tossed her onto it. In the process, he also seemed to cast a charm that rid her of her remaining clothing.  Tugging a tad aggressively at the buttons of his shirt, he divested himself of his shirt as Hermione watched bottom lips between her teeth. Then the trousers and pants came off all at once, his cock swinging free. 

It really is a lovely cock...

"Indeed?" Severus had walked toward her but stopped raising an eyebrow. 

"Did you read my mind?" Hermione tried to sound outraged even in her desirous state of mind. 

Severus chuckled darkly and crawled up the bed, eyes glinting as he came to hover over her. "No, I didn't need to." Then he brought them together in a hard thrust, pulling himself out all the way, then pushing back inside. Hermione put a hand up to grip the pillow behind her. Severus pulled her leg up, resting it at her shoulder, so he was able to thrust deeper. 

"Ohhhh, Severus!" She shouted, her over sensitive lady bits already reaching for another climax so soon after the last one. 

Huffs of Severus's laboured breathing came out over her skin, his hips snapping up against her. Pushing her toward the top of the bed with every blow.  Before Hermione could think, he kissed her hard on the mouth and reached down to flick her clit once. It was enough, and she could barely draw in a breath against his mouth before she was groaning into his open mouth. 

Another thrust, then another and Hermione felt Severus's hot release pour into her. He collapsed atop her breathing heavily, both of their skin was sticky and damp, perhaps bordering on uncomfortable, but Hermione couldn't help but smile. With a wave of her hand, a cleansing charm did a sufficient enough job to allow them a bit of a rest. 

It wasn't until much later that night that Hermione, as she lay in Severus's  bed with his arms around her that she thought to wonder how the Potter's and Ron came to know of her and Severus at all. 


	11. Little Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXO! <3

"Ready to be about done with this place ay Severus?" One of his fellow science department professors was standing outside of his office as Severus was finishing up his packing of everything that he didn't want to leave over the summer holiday. 

The question took Snape by surprise mostly because usually he would have said no. That he wanted to stay and he would have meant it too, but now that he knew Hermione would be waiting for him at his home that night… well, he was looking forward to sleeping in, taking his time all of it. "I believe it will be a nice reprieve from the daily grind." 

The man made some comment of agreement and left. Severus was able to gather the rest of his things. Getting out to his vehicle with efficiency and thankfully without having to talk with anyone else. Hermione was going to come round later, just the thought sent a thrill straight through him. 

Oh chap, you are so far in. 

It was slightly terrifying, just how invested he felt in such a new relationship. Everything about it made Severus feel whole, more himself, more accepted, just more. That was the beautiful thing, he felt like he was enough as he was, and that was something Severus had never felt before. Not to this degree. His worth had seemed to always be hanging on something, if he was intelligent enough, if he looked different, if he gave more, proved himself. Hermione didn't ask for that from him, she just saw him, Severus Snape. A man with uninspiring black hair, a pallid complexion, crooked teeth and a background that just screamed jaded. None of that mattered to her. His mind went racing toward conclusions about how he felt, and he quickly squashed them. 

Too early, far too early. 

Shaking his head at the thoughts that were just not ready to be thought of. Once he was out to his car, he shrunk any large items, making sure to check that no one was watching. Then he headed first to the shop as he required some basic necessities that he hadn't taken the time to pick up, mostly on account of his mind being centred on other things or ... a person really. It was far too early that morning he had realised there was not a coffee bean or ground on the premise of his home. Seeing as it was his last day of work for a bit Severus wasn't too put out with the idea of getting a coffee on his way to work. A lightness had settled in his chest early that morning, and it was only getting brighter with the prospect of seeing Hermione later that evening. 

Are you humming?

Stopping with a box of pasta part of the way to his trolley Severus recovered himself, glancing about to make sure there was no one privy to his felicitous blunder. He finished the rest of his shopping with far less fanfare. Up the street a way he picked up some sticky toffee pudding from a bakery to take to the Malfoy's. He was having dinner with Lucius and Narcissa before meeting Hermione at his place. Part of him wondered if he should've invited her, but he was worried about the encounter she had last with the Malfoy home and did not wish to push her. She had said that the Malfoy's were tolerable. That didn't mean she was okay having supper in the house where an insane relative of the owners had tortured her. Severus allowed a shiver at the thought. Bellatrix had been a genuinely disgusting excuse for a human being, and even the very idea of the woman made him wish to obliviate himself of her every memory. 

Narcissa did not seem to have thought along the lines of Severus concerning his new amour. As when he entered their home through the floo, she deflated instantly upon noticing he was alone. 

"Where is Hermione?" 

Severus furrowed a brow as he hadn't exactly expected her to be privy to the details of his new relationship, but decided that Lucius and his big mouth were at least contained to the manor. "She had to work a bit late, and I think we will give it some time before I invite her here." 

At his words, Narcissa's face blanched. 

Ah, she had not thought about it. 

"Oh, oh, yes. I… yes, that makes perfect sense. Perhaps we could go out then, at some point, soon." 

Lucius strolled to the bar cart across the room and began to put together cocktails, Severus's as usual made without any liquor in it. "Why are you so intent on having dinner with Miss Granger, darling?" 

Narcissa shrugged her shoulders, still managing to look elegant even with the casual gesture. "I have been waiting for Severus to find someone, I am just interested why this one stuck, and none of mine have." 

"Perhaps because they have all been a bit mad," huffed Severus, accepting his drink. 

More than mad, bloody bizarre at best. Okay, perhaps that was a bit of an overstatement, eh? 

Lucius nodded his agreement and flinched in worry of his wife's retaliation. 

Placing a delicate hand on her hip Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Eris wasn't mad, she just liked you." 

Severus raised an eyebrow at that. 

Liked eh? Perhaps... though perhaps not. 

The dark eggplant velvet of her dress shimmered in the low lighting of the parlour as Narcissa moved toward the dining entrance, "believe it, or not someone can like even a snarky bastard like you," she flashed a cheeky smile over her shoulder and disappeared into the adjacent room. 

Severus shared a glance with Lucius, and they followed. In his mind, Severus thought that maybe that was indeed possible, it just wasn't Eris who felt that way. 

…

Snuggled up later that evening on the sofa with Hermione tucked into his side was absolute heaven. The moment only shattered by the noise of his floo spitting someone out. There were only two people that had access to his floo without permission, one of them was sitting next to him. Hermione made a small noise of surprise as the fireplace spat out a woman with long dark hair that held a smattering of grey. The woman looked at the pair on the couch and blinked. 

"Sorry, I didn't know that you had company." 

As if it would have mattered. 

"What can I do for you, mother?" 

She raised an eyebrow. Just like her to challenge him with someone there, his guest obviously. It actually made Severus happy to see his mum being more defiant, it showed that she had truly escaped her former life, most acutely his father. 

"Hermione, this is my mother Eileen Snape," he gestured to Hermione. "Hermione Granger, my… girlfriend." 

Oh shit, you just said that. 

Severus looked to Hermione, hoping that his assumption was not unwelcome, seeming to know what he was asking Hermione nodded with a small smile, then paused with interest at his mother. Her curiosity made sense, he never spoke of his mother. It was a product of having for so long thought that he didn't have one, not really. 

"Nice to meet you," Hermione reached a hand out to shake with the woman, and Eileen took it a bit hesitant, not replying. 

"I was hoping to catch you alone," her statement hung in the air. 

Hermione fidgeted next to Severus as if she were about to get up. Severus kept his arm where it was so she couldn't get away. 

"As you can see, I am not." Why was his mother being so rude? It wasn't like her, standoffish, yes but not so snippy. 

"Indeed, I will owl you for a time that would be more sufficient." Her thin lips pinched together in a scowl. Severus realised belatedly that must be what his own face looked like in displeasure, from an outside perspective. 

He gave a nod in return, and Eileen left back through the floo. 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "my mother." 

"She seems… interesting," Hermione tried a bit nervously. 

"Oh, that she is."

"Really, I could have left so the two of you could talk."

"No, it's alright. Really, if she truly needed something she would have demanded it, believe me." He chuckled a little to lighten the mood. 

What on earth had she wanted? And what was it about seeing Hermione that had her in a fit? The two of them were not close, like most parents and their children, but there was still a familial perspective that helped him understand most of her motives. This was just strange. Trying to put it out of his mind, Severus leaned in to nuzzle Hermione's neck.

…

A call coming from the floo woke Severus and Hermione earlier than either of them had wished it to, especially on a Saturday. Severus even had a plan to wake Hermione in a very different way, but the indecent voice of the Minister for Magic had the pair grumbling, and bleary-eyed making their way to the floo. 

"Severus?"

"Yes?" Even to his own ears, he sounded irritated, probably verging on a bit sneering which was a rarity in recent times. 

Kings cleared his throat, "erm, is Hermione there by any chance? I tried her floo, but got no answer." 

"I'm here," Hermione came closer to the floo to see her friend in flames, she was wrapping a dressing gown around herself. 

"Yes, well sorry to disturb the both of you… it's just that I know you usually don't read the paper, but today… I think it best you should… know what it says." 

That is not a good sign. Not even a little bit. 

Severus felt his stomach do a little dip at what could this mean? Probably bad things. 

"Um… okay-" Hermione might have said more, but Kingsley stepped through the floo, passed the Prophet, face down to her and then retreated toward the fireplace again.

"I'll… well, brunch is still on… let me know if you need anything." 

Severus would have laughed at the worried man had he also not been so concerned for what he was about to read. The Minister left, Hermione still stood with the face-down paper. Swallowing, she moved to sit on the sofa, and Severus rushed to think of what he could do.  

Coffee. 

"Coffee?" 

Hermione nodded numbly as he set the appliances to get themselves prepping a cup, then he sat beside her. Without warning, she turned over the paper quickly, just like ripping off a bandage. On the front page was a picture of Severus and Hermione at the gala. It was when he had been whispering to her. With no context, the picture looked like any pair of people speaking low at an event like that. Honestly, it was a decent photo, his nose was hidden at the angle, and the cut of Hermione's dress looked gorgeous. The words above were what really made the difference. Princess Of Gryffindor?: The Lioness Digs In Her Claws… Again. 

Good fucking god. 

Without thought, Hermione begins to read quickly out loud. "Our sweet little Miss Granger strikes again. We have always known that the so-called 'Brightest Witch' has had a bit of a proclivity toward great wizards (as her track record suggests), but really we did not expect her to go to such lengths for mere show." A growl that truly was terrifying was released from Hermione, and Severus quickly placed the cup of coffee in her hand, hoping that it would quell some of the anger. She gripped it tightly, but she did not look any less irate. 

Nope. What did you expect, really?

"An inside source has informed us that Miss Granger even went so far as to create a divide between one Severus Snape and his girlfriend at the time..."

What.

"...this seems to be a similar tactic that was used by the witch when in school and another powerful wizard, one Ronald Weasley, was dating another."

At this, Severus spoke aloud. "Oh, fuck that! My magical prowess is being paraded alongside that idiotic imbecile?"

He received a very aggressive glare from Hermione and promptly shut up, as the look suggested.  

Right then, point taken. Will bring this up at a later time, when you are not needing to fear getting your bits hexed off. 

Hermione went back to the page, continuing to read. Severus was beginning to understand why the Minister left as quickly as he could. "It is supposed that we should have seen this coming since it has been obvious for years that she has a certain taste for the prominent. Breaking hearts along the way only seems to be par for the course when Granger is concerned. Who better to make a dynamic statement than the notorious war hero Severus Snape. It is not yet known if this is a ploy for the Minister to better handle the ghastly business that is the Hogwarts curriculum-" Hermione stopped, crushing the paper between her fingers and tossing it at the wall. 

"Who the fuck…?"

Oh, I think I may have an idea. 

"This is- its- I just can't even," another growl, "that woman is a fucking menace!" She stood without warning. Severus was forced to cast a charm to keep the coffee from going all over the walls. She had set it down with such rigour. Well more like slammed it down. 

God, how can one woman be so terrifying and also so beautiful? 

He actually felt his dick twitch in his boxers at the sight of her raging in that magnificent way. Hair all over the place clothed only in a dressing gown...

Is it really the time for that Snape? No? Good. 

"... I cannot believe that this would get approved! I mean to bring the Ministry into it, we are dealing with a serious crisis, and my relationship has nothing to do with that! And to think that I would…" Suddenly her face went a bit ashen, and she looked at Severus. "Oh Merlin, you don't think that's why…?" 

"Of course not!" he shot to his feet and went to her, pulling her against him, "it's all lies, I know that, and most of the wizarding community does as well." 

She said you were in a relationship! 

His heart surged at the thought. 

She stepped forward lip quivering and sagged against him, Severus knew that she was done with her tirade. "Who could that have been?"

"I believe I may know." Coaxing her back to the sofa, he continued after ensuring that she was sipping at her coffee. "Do you remember the day when you woke and-"

"That woman was there?" She asked warily. 

"Precisely." 

"Yes?"

"Well… she isn't the sanist individual… I have come to realise." 

"I gathered that when I accidentally went to her shop later that day, and she basically called me a home-wrecking slut," Hermione muttered dryly into her cup. 

"What?" He was taken aback, "you didn't tell me that." 

Hermione still stared into her mug, shrugging, "at the time I thought she was your girlfriend. After that at the gala, well I guess I was too distracted to think about her having said that."

This was an interesting turn of events, he had thought that Eris was a bit round the bend, but this, it was another thing entirely. Not to mention that a good amount of that article also reeked of Weasley ideas. There was no way he wasn't in on this as well. 

"I believe there is Weasley written all over this as well."  

"You don't say?" She deadpanned. 

God, she really is a bit scary. How soft have you become, Snape?

Severus let her question hang in the air and instead walked to the floo. Something about Hermione's manner worried him. Was she going to be angry with him if it had been Eris that did this? Why had he gotten involved with that woman in the first place? Before he called the Malfoy residence, Severus turned to look at her, "she really never was my girlfriend, Hermione. I haven't had a real girlfriend, possibly ever, until now."  

Lucius was in his study, which wasn't shocking at all, even at the hour. "What can I do for you, Severus?"

"Your wife doesn't happen to be about, does she?"

There was a short pause where Lucius seemed to glance out of the frame of the floo then turn back, trying to recover, and not look suspicious. 

Got them.  

Snape cleared his throat, and Lucius sighed, motioning with a hand and Narcissa was in the floo frame as well. Not wasting any time he asked the question he had called about. "Any idea at all why Eris decided to do this?"

Sighing Narcissa shook her head dejectedly, "not at all, I have tried to floo her twice, and I went to the shop, her employee is running it whilst she is away, apparently." 

"I see." 

This is bloody brilliant. 

"I am so sorry, Severus. I really had no idea that she would ever do something like this." 

He gave the blonde woman a small smile, "I know that. Matchmaker maybe, but a sufferer of fools, no. Let me know if you hear anything else." 

"Of course." 

With that, the call ended, and Severus moved from his crouching position to stand, bracing a hand against the mantle of the fireplace as he thought. He felt frustrated by all of this, Eris didn't seem like she was vindictive and if it was just sadness, well he wasn't exactly keen on the fact that he had made her feel that way. He wasn't as cold-hearted as everyone seemed to think. That said, this couldn't just be her, it wasn't that much of a coincidence. And both the younger Weasley's had shown themselves to be very spiteful when they deemed it to be necessary. Somewhere amid his thoughts, Severus felt small arms wrap around his torso, turning Hermione rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him with her big brown eyes. 

Explain to me how this happened? How did you get this lucky after everything you have done. How?

"I am sorry that this is happening." Severus bussed the top of her head, then looked up at the ceiling, hoping for some inspiration on how to make this better and coming up empty. 

"Well, we should have probably expected that bloody Krilda woman to use anything against Kings and I." 

Severus quirked an eyebrow, "you think she had something to do with it as well?"

"I believe it wouldn't be far off, if she made us seem less credible somehow by this, though god knows why that would be, it would work to her advantage. I suspect after dinner the other night she is now on even better terms with the Potter-Weasley clan."

The nod Severus gave was short, yet again slipping deep into thought. The entire situation with Hogwarts was ridiculous. Did that school and its instructors go through everything just to have another strange set of restrictions placed on them, when it is evident that those regulations when Umbridge was there only aided Voldemort? Severus wanted to pull his hair out, he had done too much just to have more useless control that had no real merit placed on that school. 

"I am going to go talk to Potter." 

Hermione looked alarmed when he pulled out of her arms and went to the bedroom. "What!" 

Severus didn't answer for a moment, just stalked around the room looking for clothes. 

Fucking madness, all of it. Did anyone learn anything? 

"Severus, I don't think that is a good idea."

"Neither are any of these regulations, the only reason they have a shot is because he is backing them," grumbled the surly wizard. 

Hermione chewed her lip, "yes, but remember what you told me? About Harry?"

At that Severus stopped midway through pulling on a pair of trousers, deflating. "Yes." Kicking the trousers off Severus sat heavily on the edge of the bed. The fear of more upset in a community that had been mostly peaceful since the fall of Voldemort set Severus into a state. He just couldn't help it, the post-traumatic stress was far too intense. Though he had learned to cope with it, it still snuck up on him. His chest felt tight, and Severus had to force his breathing to regulate. It had been a decent sum of time since he last experienced something like this. His muggle therapist said it was due to lack of control. Now that Severus had control of his life, there were times where it was just not possible to control everything. Even mundane things, in the beginning, would send him into a panic attack. Slowly and with the help of others, he had begun to work through it. But he knew it would never entirely go away. It was why he neurotically colour-coded his sock and pants drawers, why all his cups were placed in the cabinet by height and many other things that showed his tendency to force control where he could. 

Stop this now. You don't want her to see you like this.

Hermione seemed to notice him fighting with himself and came closer, gently pressing her hand on his chest, urging him to crawl back into bed, she followed. 

"We are not going to brunch, I am going to make us some brekkie, and we are going to sit in this bed and watch a film."

Going to protest Severus was stopped by Hermione placing a finger to his lips, then replacing it with her mouth before whispering against him. "I will be back in a mo." Another peck and she was out of the room.

Returning not too long later with a simple breakfast of toast, eggs and fruit with more coffee on the side of course. They went through several ideas for a film before deciding on an English treasure, Four Weddings and a Funeral. Which Hermione was shocked to note that he actually owned, even more, floored when she found that he actually liked the film. Snuggled up together, they tried to forget about all the ghastly business around them at least for a while.

As the ending scene rolled, Hermione turned off the telly with her wand and turned on the bed kneeling to see a far more relaxed Severus. She grinned mischievously at the man propped against the pillows on the mattress and got on her hands to crawl toward him. Severus raised an eyebrow at her as spread his legs a bit. Kneeling between them and rubbing his thighs, she dropped her head to kiss and nip at the skin of his lower belly. 

God, that's so good. 

Just as he was beginning to lose himself to the sensation, Hermione leaned back up and reached for the tie of her dressing gown and pulled it off. 

FUCK. 

A naked Hermione Granger once again began to lavish kisses to his abdomen, slowly palming the newfound bulge in his boxers and rubbing it seemed they were both impatient and very soon he had her pressed into the sheets pumping in and out of her, fucking them both into a shagged out mess. Just in time for things in the wizarding world to get a bit more interesting. 


	12. Don't Stand So Close To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee bit of a shorter chapter, but will hopefully be posting more than once a week now. <3 you all so much!!!   
> XOXO!

It almost felt wrong, the two of them getting it on in the shower before the meeting that day. 

Almost. Okay, maybe not at all. 

In fact, Severus seemed to be determined to have her come as many times as he could before that ridiculous conference. Hermione was panting on her loo counter after her third orgasm from Severus's mouth or fingers before he had so much as allowed her to really touch him. Hermione's arms wrapped around his shoulders. Tugging Severus in for a searing kiss; she was finally able to encircle his waist with her legs in the process. 

Gotcha Mr Snape. 

"Pleasssse," she groaned against his mouth. 

Deciding that he was beaten apparently, Severus gave her what she had been begging for. Thrusting deep inside her soaked channel from his place standing at the counter. Hermione let her head fall back, moaning with abandon into the steamy air of the room.

"Fuck! Severus!"

"Indeed you are," he grunted against her neck, licking and sucking there as his pace increased. Knocking his hips into the juncture of his legs with precision. 

Whining loudly, Hermione couldn't believe that she was already on the brink of another orgasm, she was going to be so sore from all of this, but in the best way. When she was sitting in that absolute shite meeting, she would only be able to think about the way her centre was aching from him and for him. Severus seemed only too happy to make sure this fantasy of hers turned into a reality as he pistoned his hips faster, his own breathing ragged against her neck. 

"Severusss!" She called out.

He sunk his teeth into her neck a bit more roughly than she expected, but the pain and pleasure mingled together in a heart-thumping heat. It spread from her low belly all the way to her toes, the white-hot flames licking at her core. 

"Uhnnnn, fuck!" Hermione screamed, her body jerking against him as he thrust on. When she was able to come back to earth for a moment, she knew that he still hadn't come. 

Sliding hands under his thighs, to cup her bottom Severus walked her into the bedroom. Slumped against his chest as she was, Hermione felt like a rag doll. Still, she grinned as he deposited her rather vigorously on the mattress and made a twirling motion with his finger, a wicked look in his eyes. 

All that dark and broody handsomeness... How was it that you never noticed this when you were in school? Hmm, perhaps that is a good thing, your knickers never would've been dry. 

Hermione bit her lip and nodded at him, turning about, so her forearms were on the mattress and arse in the air. Even with all of the satisfying ends she had met just that morning alone, Hermione could feel herself getting drenched again only by looking over her shoulder at the expression on his face. Intense, suggestive and a touch possessive. 

Possess me all you want you sexy bastard. 

"Such a gorgeous arse," he caressed her, and Hermione moaned. "Wear one of those tight pencil skirts today, will you?" He got onto the bed and positioned himself behind her. 

Sucking in a breath of anticipation, Hermione shuddered and pressed back a bit as he stroked his cock through her folds, circling her nub and making her groan. "Won't that be some trouble for you?" The thought of him sporting an erection because of her in the middle of a Ministry conference room would make her soak her own knickers. 

Severus ran a hand down her spine, "a frock coat really does have its benefits." His chuckle was dark as he gripped her hips and nudged inside her entrance, slowly easing his way inside her until he was fully seated, with his teeth grit. 

Hermione pushed back with a moan. Smack! His hand came down on her backside, not wildly hard, but with enough sting to make her jerk in pleasure. 

Fuck that was good. What the actual fuck. 

"Good?" He asked as he began to move behind her. 

"Mhmmm," mumbled Hermione surprised that she liked it as much as she did. 

Severus rubbed the spot that was now definitely red on her bottom as his hips pressed in and out including a twist, making her cry out with every deep thrust. He would alternate between giving her a few good slaps, then soothing the area with one of his hands. It was incredibly sexy to see this side of him come out to play. Pressure in her lower half was taut as a string, and despite wanting to look over at him, Hermione had to close her eyes. Rolling her hips every time she felt his pubic bone pressing against her cheeks. 

This was the most shagging she had ever done in the morning, definitely before work and yet it was precisely what she required before a day that would probably end with some frustration. 

Any luck and he will be wanting to have a go this evening also. 

Hermione's arms began to shake as the tension built in her, dropping her face into the mattress she groaned loud and deep, the sound muffled by the bedding. 

She felt his sweat slickened chest brushing against her back as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I want to hear you." His palms relocating from her hips to run circles around her nipples. Still, he never lost the rhythm, every stroke was deep and deliberate. 

"Unnhhhnnn," lifting her head no words came only, sounds, pretending to be words. She needed to come so badly. "Uhhh- plea-se!" 

"What do you need?" Velvet voice teasing her, he nipped at her shoulder. 

How can he just speak so clearly whilst going at it like this?

"Faster." She managed, almost hearing the smirk that was surely on his face. Once again, his hands went to her hips, he began to pound into her. The tip of his prick was bumping her cervix, she could feel it vibrating from that spot over her whole body. When it was too much to handle Hermione allowed herself to go slack, just relaxing into the waves of pleasure that rolled over her body. The energy to press back against the sensation was unavailable to her. As was staying up on her knees any longer. She fell forward onto the bed just as Severus was dragged under by his own orgasm. She was able to glance back, seeing his teeth barred in that look of absolute anguish and pleasure before he too collapsed next to her. 

"Fuck, that was incredible," she spoke when her mouth was able to form words. 

"Yes." 

Now it was time to kick some Krilda arse. 

…

"Thank you for your attendance, we have quite a lot to discuss today, if there are any orders of business before we begin, please say so." Kingsley looked tired, and Hermione felt for the poor man. 

She did her best not to glance at Severus, he sat next to Minerva a few chairs away. That would not help anything if she were making goo-goo eyes at him. 

Or come fuck me eyes. 

"No?" Asked the Minister, "Then I'll turn the time to Head of the Board, Krilda Bakras." 

The members of the Wizengamot and Board that would be taking note and bringing the issues to the rest of the committee seemed to settle more in their seats and pay attention. With any hope, this would be over quickly. 

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to keep from rolling her eyes. 

Hold off. You need to let this play out. 

"I assume you have all gone over the policies that the Board wishes to insist upon?" 

There was a general agreement from the crowd. Again Hermione found herself biting at the inside of her cheek. 

Of course, we have looked it over, it's shite, can we please all agree to forget that it was ever brought up, to begin with?

"Good. I think it necessary to go over it once again." 

Everyone seemed to be biting back a groan. 

That's good, at least it seems most are opposing. 

Draco leaned over, "yes, please, let's do go over that fucking drivel again… Merlin." 

Hermione couldn't help the snicker that escaped her. 

"Miss Granger, was there something you needed?" Krilda was shooting her a look that could only be described as wilting. 

But Hermione was not about to bow to this bitch. "No. Though I find it a waste of Ministry finance and time to go over something that has already been agreed upon being read thoroughly. We were all privy to it when you sent it last week." 

You go girl. You go. 

Krilda went red with anger but turned up her nose. "Right. All in favour of Miss Granger's… way to get home early." 

The sneer on that woman. 

There was a consensus of agreement, and Krilda continued. "Right. Then let's start off like that. It is obvious to me that here lies the reason we should not have the ministry control curriculum at Hogwarts. There is a lack of initiative and attention, not to mention they have nothing to do with academia." 

The fuck! And you do?

There was a noise of outrage. But the group that was obviously in favour of Krilda's plan sat there without saying anything. Harry was looking to the front, tight-lipped and eyes ahead. 

"You must know that Miss Granger has the highest NEWT scores in all subjects since Dumbledore," Minerva called out, her Scottish brogue making for an even more irritant criticism. 

Krilda bristled. "Doesn't mean that she shou-"

"It does though…" Severus's distinct drawl broke through. "If her qualifications don't speak for themselves, then her resume should, that includes schooling. This also applies as well to the Minister, who we have entrusted with our government. For. Reason."

God, could this man be more attractive? When you get home, you're going to show that man just how fucking sex-

"And why should we care about a deatheaters words?" An outraged Board member muttered from the group Harry sat in.

Oh. No fucking way. 

Hermione was ready to speak when Kingsley placed his wand to his neck and brought the room to quiet. "It is Miss Bakrus's turn. Everyone will show respect to all present here."

The rest of the meeting went on somewhat without incident, they went through the why and how the atrocious policies would go, and Krilda seemed to be right pleased with herself. Then she got to the part about staffing…

"It is proposed by the Board that there should be no persons teaching at Hogwarts that could possibly taint the minds of the students." 

It was the first time Minerva had spoken since the beginning of the meeting. "And please do tell me what that is supposed to mean?"

Krilda raised an eyebrow, "well I thought it was obvious. There shouldn't be anyone teaching who has a known affiliation with dark arts and Voldemort." 

Hermione felt blood pound in her ears as that blasted woman stared straight at Severus. She thought at first the reason she said something was to get at Hermione, but now it was more personal it seemed. Krilda didn't want Severus teaching. It was preposterous, the man had given his life to the fucking Order and Dumbledore. Even the thought of his former life as a spy was something that Severus hated to think on. 

"Absurd," this time is was Kingsley, he had been trying to show some form of neutrality, but that was no more apparently. "As I can clearly see your issue lies with Professor Snape, let me remind you that he has an Order of Merlin, first class."

Brakus raised an eyebrow as if to say 'so what'.

"The Board has never succeeded in the appointing or removal of teachers. It has always ended in chaos." Minerva looked like she had swallowed a lemon whole, her face totally pinched in a look of rage and disgust. 

"Exactly. We need to nip potential problems as we see them." Krilda smiled tightly at the Headmistress. 

Minerva tried to say something, but it seemed she could not think of the words. 

The worn-looking Minister sighed, "we need to adjourn for today. We will resume tomorrow."

Hermione fought the urge to groan audibly, they needed to get this bloody over and done with it was so utterly stupid. But really right now it was probably best they were ending, it was time for a drink, she could see it in Kings eyes and Draco it seemed as well. 

As they all got up to exit the room, it was evident in the flow of traffic, so to speak where people stood. They were avoiding each other, and the room was surprisingly lacking in chatter to the size of the group. Hermione felt like she couldn't breath when she saw Harry making his way to her.

Fuck, this cannot be a good thing. 

"Hey," he said when he finally caught up to her. 

Hermione glanced toward one of the floo's and saw that Severus was standing there waiting for her. She wanted, no she needed to take him home, show him how wrong she knew that stupid woman was about him. "Hi, Harry, I really can't-"

"I know you are probably upset with me, but I really think this might be best for everyone." He was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

Narrowing her eyes, Hermione planted her feet, looking at him straight on. "Why exactly do you think that? Hmmm? Because all these policies look a lot like the ones that Umbridge forced on us. Do you want that for the students at Hogwarts? For your child?" 

"I don't think they are the same-" 

She scoffed, "if you can't see it, then obviously, there is some delusion happening here." 

This seemed to spark something, "I'm delusional? You're the one fucking Snape."

Jesus, he sounded like Ronald. 

"And?"

Ooo, that got a look didn't it?

Harry obviously hadn't expected her to so readily admit to that, even if he already knew. His mouth gaped open, but nothing came out. 

"You testified for him in the trials! How could you now go back on that?" 

Harry blustered, "well...he, he hasn't even really shown his face in our world for a long time how are we supposed to know that he remembers how to teach magical subjects? Plus too much time spent in the Mug-"

"That makes a decent wizard does it?" Hermione felt a burning in her chest at this, "what does that say about Muggleborns? You have to be in the wizarding community to be trusted?" She made a face, that was an assault on her, on everything that Harry had fought for. 

"No- I mean that isn't-"

"I need to go." Hermione turned, notwithstanding Harry's protest. Striding straight up to Severus, she slipped a hand in his. Together they left through the floo. 

…

It was easy to see that Draco looked decidedly uncomfortable in the muggle bar, Severus found it amusing actually. As if they were really so different from wizarding pubs. Severus returned to the table with a smile for the curly-headed witch in the corner of the booth. Hermione had been all kinds of upset after that horrendous display at the Ministry, and Severus would not at all lie and say that none of those words had affected him. They had, but it was made better by the fact that he knew that it was just rubbish. Not to mention, there was a fiery witch ready to defend his honour. As soon as they had been out of the Ministry, she had gone into a rant that included some choice words he wasn't even sure he knew the meaning of. 

Sliding into the booth, Severus pushed a large pint toward her, she still had that little frown on her face, but he was determined to flip it upside down and quickly. 

"Drink. And give me a kiss," raising an eyebrow at her Severus waited then, in playful silence. He had never been on for PDA, but at this moment they could both use a little affection. 

A beat later Hermione was sidling in closer, reaching up to place her hand on his neck and kiss him soundly. It seemed to be just the medicine as she intensified it slightly before a throat-clearing from Minerva had her pulling back and sheepishly taking a sip of her beer. 

Kingsley seemed to be grinning at this, and Draco though pretending to be irked had mirth swimming in his eyes. 

Well, at least you know there is support for the two of you, not that it matters. 

There had been an unspoken agreement from the five of them that there would be no talk of the meeting, and instead, they tried to discuss lighter topics. Unfortunately, a sense of melancholy wrapped around them like Devils Snare, and it wasn't long till everyone was excusing themselves for the night. Before Severus and Hermione left, Draco pulled Snape off to the side. 

"Apparently, Mum saw Eris talking with a Weasley the other day in her shop." 

Severus raised an eyebrow at this revelation. 

This bodes well. 

"Which one?" 

Draco shook his head, "she wasn't sure, one of the boys." 

Severus nodded, but he couldn't think of how she would know the Weasleys. 

"We are going to do some snooping, father and I. We thought perhaps you might enjoy an invitation?" Draco's smirk was something wicked. 

If it was the youngest Weasley Severus was about to relish in making sure he didn't bother Hermione with his nonsense again. Keeping Eris at bay would also be beneficial. 

"Oh, yes." 


	13. Let's Talk About Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, people, FYI that my semester is starting here next week, and so if I take a little more time responding to comments bear with me as grad school is... well rough haha. Also, on that note, thank you so much for the love on this story, it really REALLY does keep me going.   
> XOXO!!!

"I want to make it abundantly clear that anything that is said today will adhere to societal niceties. I understand that we do not all agree, but now is not the time to sort out those differences. Understood?" Kingsley's voice resounded off the walls in the otherwise silent room. 

General concurrence was answered by the group. Hermione had to fight not to shoot a glare straight at Krilda. Who was sat amidst her followers' with a smirk on her face. 

After Hermione and Severus had returned home from the pub there had been something awful circling inside of her, it was the way Harry had reacted to her, it had seemed like he was just going with all of it. It was just so strange, he wasn't himself. It just wasn't the man she knew. 

Then again he hasn't been your old friend for a while, now has he? Focus Mione. 

Attention drawn back to the head of the table. Hermione watched as Krilda took the place Kings had been in. She wore an electric blue pants suit, it was truly atrocious. Hermione adjusted her own navy skirt under the desk, she had wanted to give Severus a show of her outfit that morning, but she had been too upset to even eat or have a conversation. After they had woke, he flooed to his house, and they met at the Ministry, a little part of her was worried that he was upset with her quiet behaviour whilst another part hoped that he understood she just needed some time to process before the day began. 

He needs that as well Mione, that is why you work so well, now relax. 

"As most of you know, everyone here will be instrumental in the instating off these new regulations should they be approved. At the end of the meeting, there will be a vote to determine this, we ended abruptly yesterday," Krilda shot a glare at the Minister and her gaze also tracked over Minerva. "So I would like to go back to that topic, then you all know what we have laid out here." 

Eff you. 

"I will, of course, adhere to the Minister's plea, originally it was not my place to point fingers… I believe what I said was simply taken, badly." 

Hermione did not miss the look that was shot in the direction of herself. 

Krilda went on about the dangers of having teachers that were as she put it, 'untrustworthy'. No one made a comment this time as it was of no use, they just waited for her to end the damn speech. 

"And that is what also brings me to another issue that we are facing. Bias." Krilda took a feigned deep breath as if she were preparing herself for something truly terrible and unsightly. "There is the matter of Ministry officials being in intimate situations with administrators and… Professors." 

A tut was released by Minerva, but she kept her comment to herself for the moment it seemed. Hermione dug her fingernails into the tabletop and rolled her at her shoes. 

"We cannot expose the children of our community and their education to whims of fancy, it just won't do to have that involvement between people in positions of power." 

Hermione didn't look, this was directed at herself and Severus, it was a way to keep him from the school, never before had something like this even been remotely an issue in Hogwarts history. To make some of this committee believe that it was detrimental well, that would be just what the doctor ordered for Krilda. 

"I find that to be a complete load of rubbish." It was Minerva. 

Kingsley cleared his throat but did not stop her. Instead seemed to inspect a stray thread on the sleeve of his robe. 

Atta Minister. 

"And why exactly do you think that you should be the one to make decisions then? Because you are unbiased? Is that the idea. Well, let me tell you that there is no reason that someone so qualified and with intimate knowledge of the school and its professors be a detriment as you say." Minerva blustered, and Krilda pinched her lips together in a look of bad taste as the Headmistress continued. "Miss Granger has always had the best of intentions for the school, in fact, I would love to steal her from the Ministry as a professor, though I know her passions lie elsewhere." 

Hermione smiled at this, and Minerva continued. "Severus, well… I find it heartbreaking that anyone would question him, to begin with, the man spent the better part of his adult life with a sole purpose of protecting the people of this world, that included the students-"

Krilda cut her off, "I am also aware of the treatment some received at his tutelage."

"I will not defend my behaviour, it was not always appropriate. I was though being directed by the Headmaster. I did what was needed of me to achieve the ends that he wanted. I was forced to play a part, that said I will not deny that it was only that, I was an unhappy man, leading a difficult life." 

"And that is all that it was? You didn't have malicious intent to Mr Potter or others?" 

What… was this it? Was Harry upset? 

Hermione looked at him, he was looking at the floor. 

No, it was a tactic. He looks positively miserable.

Severus sat up straighter. "As I said, it was not all a role. I cannot in good conscience say that it was, I was on trial and everyone knows the beginnings of my adult life, it is available on the public record." 

Hermione's heart hurt for him. It ached that he had to say these things, this should all be over for him, but she was bringing it up. He was such a different person, but no one was looking for that, or at least Krilda wasn't. 

"At least you seem to be honest… about this." 

Severus's face did not change at the jab, he just looked ahead. 

Draco spoke next, leaning back a bit in his chair with an air of calm. He looked very much like Lucius when he did that. "From someone who experienced much of Severus's life on both sides first hand, I am bidden to say that you do not have much of a leg to stand on when accusing him."

"Is that so?" Shot back Krilda, she was all red face and flustered speech where Draco was collected and stoic zen. Draco shrugged, "you did not live here at the time if I am correct. You do not understand what was happening in our country, what it was life before the war and during." The last bit of his comment was given, leant forward and staring straight at Krilda. 

She was voiceless. 

"Break," Kingsley uttered after a moment of silence. "20 minutes." 

Hermione got up and didn't wait for anyone else to clear out, she headed for her office. Should she have waited for Severus? It would have shown a united front, but was that really what was needed now? Rubbing Krilda's face in all of it. She just didn't know. 

…

This whole affair was so strange and the idea that Harry was so much a part of it, well it just made her surprised and worried. Severus followed Hermione into her office not too long after and took stock of the way it looked, it was the place that had brought them back to one another, really. The essence of Hermione was everywhere. A testament to even the way she used her space was an indicator of who she was, meticulous, logical, but soft, kind and caring. 

How odd life was. One day you can think very little of a person and the next they are in your every thought intimately and mundanely combined. You discover things that you never would have known otherwise.

Severus continued to watch as she got various files and things together, it was interesting to see her move. He knew that he enjoyed watching the way she went about life, but it was even more apparent when she was doing everyday things, he just found it so interesting. It was also easy to see in her movements that she was worried about the meeting and what would happen. Stepping toward her Severus was prepared to pull her into his arms and offer some support, maybe then she would talk to him as she hadn't earlier that day. When his arms encircled her she relaxed a bit into it. Just as he was ready to speak the door opened and a young woman with shoulder length dark hair bustled inside.

"Oh!" Her mouth popped open in surprise. 

Severus upon inspection could see that he had taught her potions for at least a year. He stepped away from Hermione for decorum's sake. 

"Circe's tits, it's true."

Hermione glowered at the girl, "what do you need Whitney?"

Flipping her hair over a shoulder, Whitney went to the desk and dropped a stack of files there, "here. Sent up from Law Enforcement," as she turned, she studied Snape. "You gave me a week's worth detention with Flitch my third year for not having done a full 2 rolls of parchment, I was only shy of it by half a centimetre, AND I was hungover." 

It was said matter of factly and Severus honestly didn't know how to respond. 

"Whitney," Hermione growled. 

Well, perhaps the girl had deserved it. The way Hermione's glaring at her...

The girl, Whitney, shrugged as she headed for the door, "well I bet 50 galleons that the sex is incredible, at least you have that going for you, Professor." Then she slipped out the door before Hermione could hex her. 

"Charming." Muttered Severus. 

"Yes, isn't she just lovely?" The sarcastic tone to his witch's voice wasn't lost on him, there was also a level of pure exhaustion that could be heard as well. Was she thinking about his past? Some of what he had said to her as her Professor? Merlin, he didn't know what to do.

What do you say? Sorry, that I was an idiot in school and decided to join a Naziesque club of maniacs? Yeah, that would go over great, mate. 

Instead Severus pulled her in again, this time giving her a kiss, it was a short chaste buss of lips, but still, it calmed his heart, and he hoped hers as well. 

"Are you alright?" she asked, keeping her eyes closed for a moment, before pinning him with the chocolate orbs. 

Me?

"I am just fine." 

"Liar," she remarked. 

"Well, I cannot say that I am pleased to be bringing up the past, my past especially, but it was bound to happen, some mistakes just don't go away." 

"They should," she said bitterly, "after all that you have bloody well done, my god." 

He didn't reply, only waited for her to collect a few more items and turn, ready to head back. "Should we go one at a time?" he asked. 

Hermione pursed her lips, thinking. "No. I was thinking on that, and I do not and don't plan to ever hide this or my feelings for you, so If you are okay with it, I think we should return together." 

Severus smiled. That he could definitely do. 

The meeting had thankfully moved past pointing fingers and rude comments, to more of the semantics around the actual system that would be instated. It was droll and unpsetting really. It took much of Minerva's power away, and almost if not all Professor's academic freedom. Board representatives would be about the school continually, and it was as if the school were no longer a school but more a government-run facility, in the shape of a castle. Even Snape's own stoic mind could see the sadness in all of it. Despite the caustic reaction he had to most things, it would be a lie to say that his own Hogwarts experience had been entirely negative, it had not. Going there had been the first respite he had found in his life since he was very, very little. That was when an idea sprang into his head. Severus chewed on it for a moment, he needed to say something he just did. 

When they got to the end, and Krilda called for questions, Severus stood, begrudgingly she gave him the floor. 

"I think we can all agree that Hogwarts is tradition, beyond that there is an element of mystery to it." A general murmur of agreement broke his thought, but Severus continued on. "I think that it is safe to say that those of us who attended the school know of its ability to shape you and… to give a place to call home." He pinned Mr Harry Potter with a look. "Many grew up in situations that had us believing that we were somehow lesser parts of society, that there was something about us that was strange, not right even. There are the exceptions of course and I believe that it isn't a stretch to say that most purebloods understand the privilege which has been granted them in that regard for most of their lives." 

Severus took a deep breath. "What I am getting at is, I cannot in good conscience condone regulations that will not allow students to experience the acceptance and…" it was a bane to say it but he must, "magic of the school." 

That was it. Severus sat down and looked straight ahead, it was not a time when he wished to see others faces. He did, though, feel the brush of the Headmistress's hand on his forearm, and his lips turned up just a little. 

Kingsley stood to the somewhat stunned audience, "thank you, Severus." 

Snape inclined his head. 

"Now, we must put this to a vote. You are all here because it either affects you directly or your judgement is of value based on your department." 

As Kingsley called out the options Severus held his breath and glanced at Hermione, she smiled at him, and that was enough to ease his mind. 

…

"That was your doing!" Hermione was elated, and even Severus had to stop himself from grinning so widely. 

Instead, he simply accepted the embraces that she was tossing on him as they flooed back to his home. 

"Do you reckon that Harry just found himself beat?" She asked, her voice was excited. Once in his sitting-room, she seemed to be bobbing happily from foot to foot. 

"Perhaps." Potter had voted with those in favour of keeping the school under the care of the Headmistress, it had surprised not only Hermione and the others, but also Krilda, she looked livid. 

Severus was deep in thought when Hermione began to shimmy out of her skirt, and he raised an eyebrow. 

Oh, this is how I want to come home after a day. Yes. 

"Sit." she intoned her request with an air of authority that at the moment he found very sexy. Severus liked to hold control, but giving it to her was not all that bad either, he trusted Hermione. 

"I am going to give you a well-deserved blow job, then I want to go back to that bedroom and you to fuck me into tomorrow." 

Bloody fucking, hell yes. 

After what had to have been the best head Severus had ever received, he paid Hermione back, in kind, right there on the sofa. It had them both panting and calling out each other's names before the sun had even dipped beneath the horizon. Then he hauled her to the bedroom to give her a long slow shag.  Laying her gently on the bed, Severus proceeded to lavish attention to her neck and down to her breasts (they had already relieved each other of respective clothing long before). Drawing a hand from her hip to her knee, Severus hooked it around his waist and sunk his length inside her at a slow, careful pace until he bottomed out. Hermione's mouth went slack with a low moan. Sweat from their earlier exertions clung to her skin, and Severus noticed her shiver. Whether from the air or his rocking deep inside her, he didn't know. So, he brought his body down to hover over hers and share heat, and a flick of his wrist the sheet drifted to cover them lightly. He was barely moving inside her, just pulling back, then shifting forward. Severus saw when it began to drive her mad, she opened her eyes, pinning him with a glare that held passion, and... love? 

Should he think of such a thing yet? Oh, but he did love her. Dearly. The best thing to ever enter his life. 

That thought in his head, Severus dropped his mouth to hers and sucked at her lips. Pulling her into a kiss that begged to be continued to deepen, to get lost in. His tongue slipped past her lips and eased its way next to her own, tangling and caressing it, just as his hips picked up their pace. Swallowing her moans, Severus set to driving them home together. Sending them both off the cliff. His arms held Hermione to him as she shuddered, and bucked her release below him. When she opened her eyes, he wanted to drown in them, just stay there forever, and then everything in his life would be worth the risks and heartache. 

Knowing that he had made plans to meet with Lucius and Draco that evening, Severus fought sleep. Waiting until it claimed Hermione before jotting her a quick note, in case she woke and flooing to the Manor. There was something the two sleuths had found out. 

No doubt, nothing good.

...

Sunlight prodded behind their eyelids, and eventually, Hermione was aware that she needed to be getting home to check on Hans. But it was so warm in the room. In Severus's bed with its slate-coloured sheets and the smell of him all over. Trying to snuggle back into him she realised that he was not there. Hermione frowned and forced herself to sit up. Reaching a hand, she felt the place he had been, it was cold, and voices were coming from the sitting room. 

Lucius, probably. 

Getting up she pulled on a dressing gown, the one that she had been leaving there and padded out into the main area of the house. Severus was crouched at the floo in his pyjamas and didn't hear her step into the room. 

"Lucius! This is insanity, Eris was on the potion. I ran a diagnostic, I bloody well checked!" He sighed deflating, "I always verify that it's effective with witches before I even think of-" Severus must have heard her small gasp as he turned to look at Hermione, his face twisted in a grimace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know its an evil cliffy, I still <3 you all! Xx!


	14. Out Of Reach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXO!!!

That grimace turned into a fully forged look of pain when he noticed Hermione was standing there gaping at him. Good god, he didn't know what to do or say. Turning back to the floo, Severus could see in Lucius's face that he also knew of her presence. With a nod and a look of pity, Lucius ended the call, having revealed most of what it was he had meant to tell Severus. 

"Hermione…" His voice came out patronising, and that was not what he wanted at all. Not even slightly. She did not deserve that, and he was not going to speak to her that way. 

She stood there in her dressing gown, just gotten out of bed by the looks of it, she was shifting uncomfortably under his gaze as he had not finished the comment he was making. Not that Severus really grasped what it was he was going to say. It wasn't as if he even knew what was going on. So he steeled himself to the inevitable. Perhaps it could lessen the sting if he were candid, then at least he wouldn't have anything weighing on his mind when she left him. 

"I can't in good conscience say I fully understand what has happened, I do not." 

Hermione just looked at him, her brown eyes hoping that he had more to say, they were searching him for peace. "Astoria is a healer, St Mungos, the information… well, she shouldn't have given it to Lucius in the first place."

"But it's yours?" The first words she had uttered and they popped a hole straight through his chest, piercing the flesh of his heart. 

Because you haven't dared to utter those words yet yourself. 

Exhaling, he looked down, standing in his place there despite wanting to hold her, that would not be good at all. He couldn't touch her, she wasn't his, he had been a fool to assume she would be for any length of time. "I don't know. You overheard, I have always been careful… but I suppose it is possible, there could have been an accident, but I… just don't see how it was just the once and I didn't…" Severus must realise that he looked just as uncomfortable as he felt because she was looking at him just as Lucius had with pity. 

Well, that's better than with rage isn't? Rudding hell, just get this over and said. 

"I pulled out as well." 

To his surprise, Hermione didn't flinch at the words, she just narrowed her eyes in thought. That look that she held when something was pressing at her mind that she could not quite seize, it was usually adorable to Severus, but right now it was a tad unsettling. 

Finally, she uttered, "I have to go and feed Hans." She didn't look angry, but that was all she answered, her mind still whirring behind her eyes, he could see it there. Stepping past him with a cautious brush of her hand against his arm, Hermione entered the floo and called out her address. 

Severus stared at the spot she had been and fought tears, what was he going to do now? 

Without her. This, you can't do this again.

Some while later, Severus had made a cup of coffee and was staring into the cup, not drinking it when the floo ignited. He expected Lucius, and that was why he had not given himself over to tears just yet, he would wait until it was sure that he was entirely alone before he did that. The bastard didn't need any more ammunition on Severus than he already had to torture him in the future. Instead of his blonde prat of a friend, it was his curly-headed witch that stepped out. 

Not yours. 

She looked as if she had a shower. Hermione began brushing herself off, mouth moving almost immediately, which was all too normal for the morning they had experienced. "I had a shower over there because I am sorry," it was declared in an extraordinarily dramatic fashion, syllables being drawn out as if she was talking to some dunderhead. 

Severus would have laughed if he hadn't been so unsettled. 

"But I need to bring shampoo of my own here, yours is seriously the worst, and my hair does not agree with it." Stopping her tirade on his toiletries, Hermione looked up and must have seen him staring back at her, wide-eyed and worried, a single cup of coffee in his hand. 

Hermione's eyebrows popped up, "don't I get a cup then?" 

More silence, Severus couldn't get his mouth to work correctly it seemed.

Furrowing her brows, Hermione looked utterly confused by his behaviour. "Am I- did I react badly to that?" She asked, looking at him and cocking her head to the left, just slightly. "I was trying to think after, and I know that sometimes too much talking makes you uneasy when you need to think on something… I guess I thought it would be good to leave you to it." 

He still couldn't speak. Was she saying…?

"Oh, bugger, I am sorry Severus, truth be told I am unsure what to do to help at the moment." Really she did look despondent, again there was the shifting from foot to foot, as she tucked a stray curl behind her ear. 

"You're not…" he floundered for a better term then settled defeatedly on, "calling this off?" 

She looked taken aback, "what? Us?" 

Words didn't come, he just nodded, pitifully. 

Lots of pity going around this morning. 

Something seemed to click in her mind, and she propelled herself across the distance to him. Sitting down, taking his hands. "Oh, Severus, no. I was just thinking. I am sorry I didn't have more to say initially, I just needed to process I think, but I should have said that bugger, bugger." 

Still just gawping like a goddamn fool, then? Her hands were warm, her hands!

"Or wait… did you want to end things because of this? Have I misunderstood?"

That broke him of his silence. "No! Merlin, I just assumed you would want to get away from all of this... from me as fast as possible." 

Hermione shook her head, releasing a little breathless laugh, "not at all. It isn't as if I don't know you've slept with other people before me. There is always that possible side effect when sleeping with any woman. Though," she scrunched her nose, "I don't tend to like to think about you and… Anyway, I'm here, Severus. I am an adult, and I am not going to leave at confusion or inconvenience. Nor am I going to get jealous about something that is very much in the past." 

He gripped her hand tighter, and his chest felt like it might burst with the rollercoaster of emotions he had experienced that morning alone. 

"Now, will you pleeeeeaaaasssseee pour me a coffee? Then let's try and suss this out, shall we?"

Hopping to his feet, he obliged and quickly. 

...

 They had no choice but to go to the manor really, the Malfoys could have come there, but Hermione wasn't going to make them. They were already helping out as it was. It had been a long time since that day in their home, she hoped that was enough to keep any demons at bay. Plus, Severus was there, and though that morning was a whirlwind of uncertainty, he had become a constant that she did not want to be without. 

And, there is something fishy about all of this. So compelling that it came to light the day after all the rubbish at the Ministry was resolved. Convenient. 

They flooed into what Hermione guessed was Lucius Malfoy's study, by the lavish decorations and dark wood adorned surfaces. Hermione straightened up and felt a pulse of warmth where Severus placed his hand against her low back, they were together; it was all going to be okay. She had been worried for a moment that he wished to break things off and her fear of losing not only the man she had come to adore but also a trusted friend, it terrified her. Now, she knew he was the one that had been nervous, the man was not used to people giving him the benefit of the doubt or even the extra time of day to care. It hurt Hermione's heart. 

"Greetings," the elder Malfoy stood from his desk and walked around it to greet them. 

Draco moved from a window on the other side of the room, he had been staring out of.

A dramatic pair aren't we?

"Narcissa and Astoria are putting Scorpius down for a nap, they should be here shortly." The grey eyes combed over Severus's hand and seemed pleased. "Ghastly business." 

"I would just like to know what is actually going on." Murmured Severus, as they moved to sit in the chairs they were directed to, Severus adjusting to take Hermione's hand. "I do not wish to think… well, I am not a careless man, and…" Something seemed to strike Snape at that moment, his head snapping up. "Has anyone seen the Prophet this morning?" 

Everyone shook their head in unison, but then there was a voice from the door. "The Prophet is normal today, well as average as it ever is, but…" Astoria paused in her story, "well, you know that I'm not meant to say this… but she was talking to a reporter outside of Mungos."

Draco's wife and his mother took seats about the room and waited for someone to say something. 

"Brilliant." Muttered Severus. 

Narcissa nodded vaguely, then seemed to really notice that she had company there. "Hermione? May I get you anything?" 

"Oh, no, thank you, though." Hermione gave the woman a soft smile in return, "I'm fine." Hermione hoped Narcissa received her double meaning, she was not feeling anxious at being in the house. 

"She is pregnant, though?" Hermione asked the question everyone surely wanted to know after a beat or two of silence. 

Astoria looked at Severus, and Lucius watched for his friend's reaction when she nodded, "yes." Then quietly, "she did not wish to have a test, she said that it could only be you." 

Emitting a soft growl, Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "were you the only one there when she said it?" 

Astoria nodded. 

But why? Why had she waited this long to say anything, surely she knew she was pregnant before this. Hermione's mind was making mental data and footnotes as she pondered. 

"Are you allowed to tell us how far along she is?" Hermione shook her head, silly. "I mean I am sure that you aren't, I am just interested to know."

Severus looked swiftly at her, "Hermione, I didn't-"

"I know that," Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "I just figured that might be a way to see what was going on."

Astoria was chewing her bottom lip, and Draco looked at her nervously, before saying to the rest of them. "Perhaps… well, maybe we shouldn't get the information this way." 

"Yes. I wouldn't want to put you in a place of worry Astoria." Severus spoke in a soft voice. "There has to be something between the Weasley's and this, yes?" 

"What?" Hermione was stunned, "why would you think that?" 

It was Narcissa that spoke next, "I saw him in her shop, the youngest." 

"Ron?" The two of them shouldn't have even known each other. "Did you know this?" She asked Severus. 

Glancing sideways at her once he nodded, clearing his throat, "yes. Just recently found out." 

Oh, and that wasn't something you thought to tell me? 

Instead of reacting to this negatively, Hermione took it, as best she could, everyone was human. Even if Severus did things that weren't within the ability of the average human or even wizard, he was still vulnerable at times. She tried to be aware of that, as best she was able. "I see." 

"She hasn't made to contact you?" Lucius finally spoke, he seemed to have been calculating something, his fingers steepled beneath his chin. 

Shaking his head, Severus blew out a breath. 

"Then I think the best thing might be to wait and see when she does, I have a feeling that will be next, it's within your right to demand a paternity charm." 

"And if she doesn't?"

Narcissa replied, "then we will go from there." 

With a general comment of goodbye, Severus and Hermione headed back through the floo. 

...

The whole gang, (well not the entire gang) but a decent amount of them were in Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks, like old times. 

Well almost. 

Hermione couldn't help but think that she used to come here with Ron and Harry, sometimes Ginny too. If the teachers had been there, though, they were mostly chaperoning. This time they were all there as equals. 

As they entered the pub she had spent a good few weekends of her childhood in, Hermione shut her eyes, breathing in the feel of the place. The smell of spicy ale and surgery pecans that Rosmerta always had laying out in round handcrafted bowls. A palm on her back and lips near her ear made Hermione sigh. After a long day, and Severus's general quiet as a reaction, it was nice to feel him close to her again, or trying. 

"Alright?" Asked Severus. 

Nothing was the same about life at the moment, but honestly, that was alright. 

"Really good," she flashed him a smile and stood on her tiptoes to steal a kiss. Things were pressing on her mind and most definitely his, but they could wait for an evening. 

There was a cheeky whoop in response to that gesture, Hermione laughed softly at the slight pink that stained Severus's cheeks, having been caught out. Though his face was a blank canvas, and the blush was very soon nonexistent. The two of them sidled up at the bar next to mostly Hogwarts staff. Hermione almost felt odd, realising that these people had all been her teachers, and now they were all acting like ordinary people. The thought quickly disintegrated when she felt Severus's large palm caress her bottom where no one could see. So teachers… they were just humans… people change, students change. Obviously. 

One day a Potions professor is calling you a Buck Tooth Know It All, and the next he is eating you out before a night of drinks and caressing your bum around his colleagues. Life is fickle. Deal with it. 

Hermione ordered a pint and Severus ordered a mug of hot chocolate. It made her smile that he wasn't embarrassed in the slightest that he didn't drink. There was a stigma around that, but he didn't bat an eye, as he shouldn't. She did notice a slightly envious look pass over him when her drink came. He gave a pained smile, it had been a long day. Neville and Pomona came over not too long after, and Hermione got into a discussion with her old classmate about his teaching and a new version of honeysuckle he was cultivating that would have some anti-ageing properties. It was nice to see that Neville cared very little that they hadn't talked in awhile and it had Hermione wondering if she should be taking better care of the friends that she did have in her life. It definitely meant she should stop thinking about the ex-friends that were awful. They talked with the others, the whole while Hermione had her hand on Snape's forearm where it rested against the wooden bar top. Every little while, Severus would reach his opposite had up and caress hers, tracing short patterns over the back, or just hold it. No one here minded that he was not so dour, no one cared about their ages or backgrounds, these were the real friends, the good ones. 

"I would love to have you too Hermione," called a somewhat buzzed Minerva Mcgonagall a while later. She was referring to filling the Ancient Runes post. 

Hermione laughed in return but shook her head. "I am not very well suited to teaching I am afraid, I get too fed up far too easily." 

At that, Poppy Pomfrey gave a little giggle, "so then you would be just like your lover, hmm?" 

"Excuse me?" Asked Severus, his tone was one of severity, but his face showed amusement. Hermione had noticed very early in the evening that Severus and Poppy got on very well. She assumed that it had to do with one too many trips to the hospital wing in his time at the school, but she would ask on it later when they were not around others. 

"Oh, he's gotten loads better, hasn't he Nev?" Asked Hermione, lightly nudging her classmate. "I don't think your Boggart still takes the shape of my boyfriend does it?" 

Neville nearly choked on his beer but smiled shyly at Severus as the group went back to its various conversations. 

"I was his boggart?" Asked Severus actually sounding surprised. 

"Ha, yeah. You made him bloody terrified of you!" 

Severus rolled his eyes, but Hermione noticed that he did not seem all that amused. Had this revelation upset him? She was about to ask when he stood and in the process removed his arm from under her hand. Glancing up for just a moment before, but she didn't catch what he was looking at. 

"I need the loo," he gave her a tight half-smile and wandered off. 

Hmmm, I wonder why that bothered him so? 

Already three pints in Hermione was at a point where another wouldn't really make things all that much worse, so she ordered another and drank it faster than she had the other three. Her lips were turning a bit numb, and her head was slightly fuzzy but nothing too extreme. A warm hum and it felt good after the knowledge of the previous days. She had not relaxed like this in a long while. Hogwarts wasn't in danger of another tyrannical rule, and she felt warm and fuzzy inside. It was a bit of time before Hermione noticed that Severus had not yet returned. She was just about to go and look for him ending up by the hall, half-hidden when she turned and saw someone out of the corner of her eye. So surprised that she had to squint to make sure it was not her current state of tipsiness. It was Eris. It looked like she was trying to slip out of the side entrance of the pub. 

Okay, that is strange. Surprising though? Maybe not. 

Then she saw Severus, he was following her, looking as if he was trying to be discreet as well. Her stomach did a little jump, her mind jumping to the worst possible conclusion along with her lower belly. All this had been too good to be true. Now her real luck was about to rear its ugly head. 

No, calm down, you don't know what is happening. You are very tipsy, more than you thought.  

Perhaps she came to tell him, then there would be more to go off of, yes, that was it. Walking closer to the side entrance, she saw that it was slightly ajar. Stepping near, she was careful not to make any noise. Her slightly inebriated brain was hopping staccato over all the possible scenarios that she was about to enter. No matter how logical her mind tried to be, the beer she had ingested was just not allowing those to be the pervading thoughts. Shuffling even closer the low bass of Severus's voice could be heard, "... probably shouldn't be having this conversation here…"

The woman cut him off, "well every convenient time I try to contact with you, you ignore me…" it got quiet, too quiet for Hermione to hear for a second. "...Narcissa won't say a word about… actually, she won't even talk to me." 

She was cut off by Severus, but Hermione couldn't hear the first bit. "...the implications this would have on the both of us would be catastrophic." Again too quiet for her to hear, but he almost sounded pleading? Severus didn't beg. 

No. No. No. 

Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest as she struggled to hear more. 

She heard his voice a little louder then. "There are people I know here… what happens if they notice? And I don't want her to think-" 

Hermione stumbled back and knocked into the door of a broom cupboard nearby, it made a loud noise absolutely alerting them of someone's presence. She ducked away as best she could in her state, but she could still hear Severus swear loudly, "Shit!" 

Thankfully luck was in her favour in one way, and she made it out to the bar, she was slightly out of breath and Neville noticed. "Everything okay?" 

Hermione thought about this inadvertently, in a very different way to what he was asking. She didn't know if she was okay. That was to be determined, it might have been nothing, though her brain was doing its best to give her a constant loop of worst-case scenarios. What if he had been keeping this from her? What if she really just was that stupid and shouldn't have trusted him as she did? Hermione was going to wait and see what he had to say if it were nothing he would tell her right? 

"I'm fine Nev, just nearly fell on my way back from the loo." 

He seemed to take this as accurate and turned back to his drink. Severus appeared not too long after looking empty faced, and even prickly. Hermione knew the man was adept in deciphering anyone's emotions, so she made certain to do her best at hiding it. 

Not an easy feat when you've had, wait how many? Three... four? Oh god, what if he's been seeing her this entire time?

Hermione! Damn it, don't think that! There are plenty of-

"Hermione?" Severus was looking at her. 

She must have let her mind wander, he looked worried and perhaps nervous? "Yes?"

"I am getting a bit tired, should we head home?" He gave her a pleasant smile as if nothing had just gone on. 

Something inside her seemed to bow at the weight of this thought. Just like Ronald. Always lying to her face, and Harry and Ginny for that matter. Her stomach turned at the idea that she could be used again, then there was the fact that she could be very wrong, it was possible. She needed time to think. 

God, you don't want to think right now. It will be too much. 

"I think I'd like to stay a bit longer actually, I was thinking of calling Kingsley and Oliver. If you are tired, go home and get some rest." Hermione managed to (she hoped) look like that was the truth, it was, mostly. Everything in her wanted to believe that it was just a misunderstanding. 

Then why isn't he telling you that he saw her? Shut up!

Severus looked a bit warily at her, "you're sure?" 

"Yeah, completely." 

Severus nodded, looking a bit sad, "alright, floo me if you need anything at all." 

Hermione nodded, and he gave her a parting kiss. Savouring it, she hoped it wouldn't be the last. When he left to apparate. Hermione went through also to her flat, glad that the rest of the facility hadn't much noticed them, so pissed they were. Once inside, she called the Shacklebolt residence. 

"What are the two of you up to tonight?"

They both shrugged, it had been a long time since they had let loose properly. 

"I have a couple bottles of wine, bought them ages ago and haven't found a reason to use em," Oliver smirked. 

"Great!" 

…

Hermione showed her emotions at the soberest of times, Severus saw right through her trying to be discreet. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what. Had he been too rude about the information of the Boggart, it had shocked him, but he was alright. He knew what a foul teacher he had been. Then her wanting to stay out was a bit odd as well. She might just have needed some time on her own, that was normal and healthy. Still, strange that she had not directly said so, instead of making an excuse.

Maybe you said something that she didn't like? Or she's become bored of you, or worse realising that you are a miserable sod. Stop that, you know that isn't true, not entirely anyway. Just talk to her. 

Immediately he went to his floo and called her. No response, he even tried going through, the flat was empty except for Hans who only meowed in response. So, Severus waited a while, debating sending a Patronus, but there was a worry that they were in a muggle place. Finally, he went back to his home and pulled out his mobile. 

S: Text me when you get this. Please. 

Severus knew he wasn't going to be able to relax, so instead, he took to pacing about his house. That was when something came to his mind. 

Had Hermione known that  Eris was there? 

Of course, Severus was about to tell her, but when he saw how drunk she was, he decided it might be best to wait. That is why he suggested they go home, he could give her a sober up potion, and they could talk about what Eris had told him.

You are far too old for any drama. 

Severus collapsed into a chair and sighed. It was a waiting game now. While he was waiting, he could be of use in finding out when Ronald Weasley's would next be in a place that he could … talk to the imbecile. Going to the floo, Severus called Lucius. 

"Severus?"

"Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup this year by any chance?" 

...

It wasn't until later when they were all three stumbled into her flat that Hermione pulled out her phone and decided to text Severus. 

H: texted. 

They had just decided to call it a night when Severus texted. 

S: I'm sorry? 

Hermione rolled her eyes and typed again as Kings and Oliver muttered a goodbye and flooed back to their own home. 

H: u sayd text

S: Indeed, I did. Could we talk? I want to explain. 

Just a moment later her phone began to ring, Hermione was too far gone to think of the complications of answering. Instead, she clicked to answer and started rummaging through her fridge as she held her phone up to her ear. 

"Hello."

"Hermione, I-"

Hermione cut him off a thought popping into her head, "Oh hey! I was gonna ask- do you- do people call you Sev?" 

There was a break of silence after she slurred her question. "Are you still drunk?"

"No," then Hermione laughed, "just kidding, yes!" 

"Perhaps we need to talk in-" 

"OW!" She had been trying to boil water for hot cocoa, but when she went to pour hot water spilt on her arm and the cup she held fell to the floor and shattered with a loud noise. 

"What was that?... Are you alright? Hermione!?" Asked Severus urgently. 

Having dropped the phone in her mishap and pain, Hermione was too busy trying not to fall over whilst also picking up shards of glass to notice that she had been on the phone. 

...

It was only a small burn thank Merlin, and Severus was able to bandage it up with a burn salve. In the morning she would be right as rain. Nearly immediately after he had burst through the floo and helped with the wounds of the drunk witch Hermione had fallen asleep. Snoring rather loudly against his chest. Even with the evening, Severus had to chuckle at that. Tucking her into bed, an owl arrived at the window. 

Inside were two tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise next chapter will have some serious sexy times... hehe... ;)


	15. Queen Of The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters in this story, thanks for all the continued support! <3  
> XOXOXO!

Oh god. Pain. Real Pain. Do not open your eyes, Hermione Jean Granger. What have you done to yourself?

Despite her minds monologue, Hermione did open her eyes, groaning and turning over in bed, mashing her face into the pillow. Still, without even looking at the world around her, she could feel it spinning, and her stomach was not having it. 

Kings, Oliver, wine… shots. Severus, oh shit! 

He had been at her flat, she had been pissed. Aching head or not Hermione got to her feet and made her way, painfully stumbling into the living area. Every few moments, she had to stop and grab a piece of wall for support, taking a break as not to heave the liquid contents of her stomach all over the rug. Merlin, she really needed to floo him, apologise whatever she could do. Stopping, again and leaning on the wall for support as pain shot through her skull. This time her stumble caused a shuffling noise along with the groan of pain that was emitted. Severus lept from the sofa with the paper in hand, rushing over. 

"Whoa there speed demon, take your time." He took her arm and tried to walk her to the sofa. 

Hermione touched her forehead, squinting. "I… why are you here?" 

Fuck, all those windows. Why did you get a flat with so many damn windows?

Sensing that may be part of the issue, Severus waved a hand, and the room's curtains came down, dimming the space. 

Oh, god. That had been a dream, right? You burning your hand, him coming over…?

Severus made sure she sat back against the couch cushions before he summoned her comforter and a pillow. "I was here last night, I wanted to make sure you were alright." 

"Wh- um, I'm good."

Snorting he shook his head, "10 points from Gryffindor for lying Miss Granger, try again. Can you make it to the loo? A hot shower will help. I'll get you a hangover cure from my lab."

Before Hermione could really argue or say anything other than nod, he had walked to the fireplace and called out his address. After sitting there for a moment staring at the place he had been, Hermione walked numbly to the shower. It felt miserable to move, but he had been right there was something to feeling the hot water pelting her back and the fresh smell of her shampoo as well as brushing her teeth... Well, at least once she was able to do so without gagging. When she finished, her face was still a bit flushed, and she felt like she had been hit by the Knight Bus, but she was at least clean. Donning a pair of soft pyjama trousers and large t-shirt Hermione went out into the flat. 

"Sit, get comfortable. If there is one thing that I know… other than perhaps potions, or maybe Legilimency, and… nevermind." Her glare in his direction seemed to have momentarily stopped this specific list." I know a hangover. I used to be quite proficient in them actually, after the war." 

Hermione was still a bit shocked that he was doing this after the way she had acted. 

Storming out, not communicating, like a bloody teenager… real cute Mione. 

Taking her seat on the couch. The moment she felt how soft it was, she just had to tug her comforter up around her and snuggle into it. 

"There. See, nice, huh? Now, drink this." He held out a small tumbler. 

His words were only moderately sarcastic, which her splitting brain was grateful for. 

Hermione raised an eyebrow not able to find words. 

"A pain-relieving potion. Water, electrolytes, and vitamin c. Berry flavoured. All wrapped in one, I believe there is a bit of charcoal involved as well." Raising both eyebrows at her, indicating that she should drink. 

Taking a tentative sip, she happily found that the drink was not bad tasting at all, and finished it as was instructed. Oh god. What had she said the night before? Really she only remembered bits and pieces. "What, uh, what time is it?" She asked tentatively.

"Around 11:30," Severus answered from the kitchen, then returned to the living room with a steaming mug of coffee and a glass of water. "Get these down, and we can discuss getting food sorted."

Grimacing Hermione took the offering. "Food sounds horrendous." 

"Ah yes, it always does, and yet once you start eating it, it will help, along with the elixir you will be fine here soon." He sat with coffee in his own hand, "I hope you don't mind that I rummaged about in your things for the beans. I know how you like your shelves."

"Not at all! I… I appreciate this." 

"Now sit back, whilst I go out to find something absolutely terrible for your heart health for our breakfast." He stood, and Hermione noticed that he was wearing a soft jumper instead of his usual dress shirt. He placed a stasis charm on the coffee, avoiding her eyes.

"You-you're going to stay?" 

He glanced her way, "unless I am intruding?" 

"Not at all." 

"Good, I'll be back in a bit." Then he apparated away.  

…

Snape had left the Prophet on the table, particularly. If Hermione wanted to read it, he would oblige her, it was her right. Still, he hoped that she would be a touch more understanding now that she was sober. It did hurt that she, even if it was buried deep in her psyche, did not trust him. 

You wouldn't trust you either, mate. Fair. 

Apparating back to her flat with a bag that was already greasy at the bottom from the cardiac arrest breakfast that it held. Severus tried to hope for the best but expected the worst. It was a better tactic than he usually employed, which was just assume the worst. When he got there, Hermione had not moved, Hans had made his way to curl up in his lap, and Hermione was stroking his white fur. To Severus's regret, she was also sniffling. The Prophet though was still on the table where he had left it. The headline wasn't the worst so far, but it certainly was only the beginning. 

Snape: War Hero and Heartbreaker. Granger: Disappointing and Daft. See our exclusive stories in next weeks paper!

She looked up at him as he set the bag down, "Sev-erus?"

"Yes?" Trying to keep his voice quiet and calm, even as hers wobbled with tears. 

"I'm sorry I was so much to handle last night, and this morning-"

"Hermione…" He tried to cut in. 

"No, please let me finish?" She looked at him with tear-stained eyes and indicated with them that he should sit on the sofa as well, which he did. "I stormed out, acted like a child, because well I heard you talking to Eris…"

Severus nodded once, ah. 

"I should have just asked you what had happened… I am- I'm sorry… it's just that," she looked at him again, tears swimming around those cognac irises, then turned them back to the kitten in her lap. "You know that I don't hold any love for Ronald, and I've said that when he cheated, it was actually a good thing for me in the long run, but I just… at the time the broken trust really threw me." 

Severus wanted to cut in, to defend himself, to make it all better, but right now she needed to talk things out, get it off her chest. 

"...that, with all of them sort of ignoring my existence or hating me, well it has been harder for me to trust people. I worry that eventually they are going to get tired of me, or bored and will find someone or something better. Basically what I am saying is that I do trust you, Severus, I didn't lie about that yesterday, I just got frightened." 

His heart hurt, just ached for her. "Oh, love." More came to his lips, but at the moment he just wanted to hold her, so Severus scooted in closer, trying not to jostle her too much and pulled her into his chest, where she could rest her head against his shoulder. Rarely had Severus held anyone when they were sad, even in his time with Hermione, she tended to be so strong, and capable. 

You would do well not to forget that she is human, just like everyone else. 

"You have every right to those feelings." He tried to stress this thought. It was too often that feelings were overlooked because another person didn't try to think them valid. Severus wasn't the most emotional person to ever exist, but he did have sentiments. He was about to explain the situation with Eris, but Hermione cut in. 

"I- well you didn't tell me you had seen her, I went to find you and heard the two of you talking." She looked down at the kitten and traced a small pattern on his fur. The cat purred away as if it were in the happiest place on earth. 

Severus sighed, "I thought as much. Hermione, you were a fair few drinks in, I didn't want to burden you with that information just then, not only because it would upset you, but also because judgment would have been skewed. I didn't want to do that." 

Hermione nodded, "no, you're right. I was trying to keep myself from jumping to conclusions, and I just let it get away from me. Then I felt like an idiot for getting wasted and then calling… ugh, so childish." Tears were brimming in her eyes as she said this, and she wouldn't look at him. 

Severus tilted her chin with his thumb and forefinger, "it was a normal reaction. Things happen, I understand, but I am very sorry. I never want to be the one to cause you pain or worry, I should be the one fixing that." 

Pressing her face into his chest, Hermione started to cry, really cry. Her shoulders shook, and her sobs, though muffled by his shirt were still very audible. He rubbed her back, waiting until her cries quieted and she finally pulled away sniffing. "I am sorry," she blinked up wide-eyed. "I don't know what happened… I am not that upset…" 

"Perfectly normal, the alcohol leaving the system, the events of the past few days, all average occurrence." It was said clinically, but he tried to warm it by bringing his lips to her forehead, hoping she would not pull away. 

"Will you tell me about what Eris had to say?" 

Snape nodded. 

Here goes. 

"She had been for a while been trying to get in contact with me for a long while. Even before Astoria mentioned the hospital. I, of course, assumed that it was something ridiculous and ignored it. Last evening was her taking this into her own hands, presumably." 

Hermione nodded her understanding. 

"Of course, when she approached me, I assumed it could only be about one thing…" Severus's eyes tracked over the room in thought before they came to rest on Hermione's. "I was prepared to ask for a test and all sorts of nonsense. I didn't want to have the conversation there, I didn't want to embarrass her, or you for that matter. She was so panicked and set on speaking with me at the Three Broomsticks that I almost had to." 

To this, Hermione's eyebrows came together in a contemplative frown, and she sat up a bit to pay better attention it seemed. 

At this, he paused, it was the hard part, the portion that Hermione would not want to hear. 

Best get on with it, Snape. 

"It seems that Ronald Weasley and Eris met, shortly after your incident in her shop. The two of them began a relationship of sorts… and convinced each other that getting back at the two of us would make their lives far better. Mr Weasley," saying his name made Severus want to vomit. "Seemed to have a proclivity toward not using protection." 

Hermione to his surprise, only nodded. "Yes, I know that." She breathed out a sigh, "It was right after the war, I was young and didn't really know what I was doing. He expressed an interest in the danger of it, and I complied. I had a scare that turned out to be nothing. From that point on, I made it very clear where I stood on that particular issue, but he still tried to push it on occasion." 

Severus nodded, but behind the calm facade he was gritting his teeth, how was that miscreant able to so blatantly treat others in this manner? "Eris found that she was pregnant. After telling Ronald, whose sister was also present at the time," Severus inclined his head in a look of pure irritation. "They seemed to decide that they would make a fool of me, and you by telling the Prophet and Mungos that it was my baby and that I was a cheating, lying, whatever else. This seemed to be fine with Eris until she realised that Ron's ultimate plan was for you to crawl back heartbroken to him. And he to put all the blame on her."

Hermione snorted. 

"Yes." He pressed a kiss to her head, "the brain cells diminish, it seems with multiple falls from a broomstick. That is when Eris decided to come clean, apparently couldn't take it anymore. Since I had yet to respond to her, she came to the Three Broomsticks, I also assume to avoid Ronald and Ginerva as well as intercepting me." 

Pressing fingertips to her temples, Hermione grimaced, "What the fuck…?"

"Indeed. What the fuck." 

They were silent for a few moments, then Hermione asked. "Do you know she is telling the truth?" 

A nod, "a bit of illegal Legillimency never hurt anyone." 

Hermione gave a short laugh at this, still staring at the fireplace, that was empty in the grate. 

"Again, I am sorry that I didn't tell you last night. I… never want you to be unable to trust me." 

She turned her head very slowly and gave him a faint smile, "thank you for saying so." 

There was a bout of quiet between them, but it wasn't harbouring any animosity, just a relaxed sense of calm. Finally, Severus spoke. "How's the head?"

"It's fine." 

Oh, we are lying about it then?

"Okay, so you wouldn't mind if I put some music on. Say ACDC? Def Leppard?" Severus pretended to be getting up. When there was a small squeak, and he smirked, "head hurts then?" 

"A bit yes." Hermione grimaced, "okay, a lot, I thought that was supposed to help." She motioned to the bottle. 

"It does the best it can, you… may have just been a bit too much for the potion. You can take another does in fifteen minutes or so, and that should take care of it." Smirking yet again. Severus motioned for Hermione to climb into his lap, facing him. Resting her forehead on his shoulder. Hans leapt down with a slight look disdain wandering into another room.

With careful precision and being wary that she was in pain, Severus placed his deft fingers in her hair and began a slow, soothing massage of her scalp. Hermione groaned against the fabric of his jumper and shifted in his lap, unintentionally against his cock. 

Oh, hello. Down boy. 

Another moan at his efforts, Severus had to grit his teeth. Perhaps the scalp massage was not the best idea in the world, just the best kind of torture imaginable. He continued in his efforts after summoning the potion when the time had passed for her to take it. Hermione seemed to love the attentions at the moment, and he would, of course, oblige to her. Softly he felt her place her lips on his neck, holding soft there and then lightly beginning to pepper kisses up and down. To his jaw, working her way to his lips, there she nibbled on the bottom one gently before sucking it into her mouth and effectively pulling him into a deep kiss. Severus lost his ability to massage her head, but Hermione didn't seem to mind. Her eyes were closed when she pulled away from his lips, and Severus held her head in his hands pressing kisses to each eyelid, then she allowed them to flutter open, raking her fingertips over his chest, slowly working their way down to his belly, then back up. 

Good Merlin. 

Severus let his head fall back and felt her soft lips on his throat and over his jaw. She leaned forward, pressing against his hardness, and forcing a grunt from him. His Adam's apple bobbed beneath her lips as he swallowed with an audible sound. Severus released a long exhale, his eyes closed and body relaxed against the cushions of the sofa. When she had him nearly delirious from her laving at his throat, she leaned up close to his ear and whispered. 

"Should we go to the bedroom?" 

He nodded even as his whole mind felt fuzzy and at a loss as to how they should actually move. Hermione seemed to pick up on this and gripped him tightly, apparating them into her bedroom, onto her mattress that was still unmade from her ungraceful sleep the night before. Severus didn't mind at all, rolling onto his back and looking up at her as she peeled off the pyjamas she had on. Revealing breasts and mound for his eyes, and he took it all in. Black eyes roving over every inch of her, enjoying her pale flesh as juxtaposed against his dark clothing. She slowly leaned forward, kissing his lips once, twice and three times, lingering as she began to undo the buttons of his trousers and tug his jumper up. Severus helped, and soon, they were both naked. 

…

Hermione felt her stomach do a little drop before Severus had deposited her on her back with himself hovering over her. 

Would ya look at those reflexes…

The expression on his face was wolfish and made her bite at her bottom lip as he trailed his mouth down her chest circling each nipple with his tongue, just enough to have her moaning but not further. Then down her stomach placing kisses on her sides and just below her belly button. His dark eyes held hers the whole time. Hermione whimpered when he gently dragged his bottom lip just above her mound. Teasing the sensitive skin there, and she pressed her hips up off the bed without knowing it. Emitting a dark chuckle Severus let his hand trail over her slit, wetting the digit in her juices, Hermione knew how wet she was. 

Apparently, if you go more than a day without him, you're dying for it. 

Instead of being put off Severus's grunted at her evident excitement and dropped his head to better nuzzle her mound, all while trailing his finger over her outer lips. It would touch her clit for a moment, then disappear, nearly dipping into her channel, but not quite. Her moans were growing more and more frustrated as her pleasure mounted and then stunted again and again. 

"Seve-rus," she finally choked out in a ragged whisper. 

"Hmmm?" It was a bored sound, though she knew better. 

"I-need you-ahh!" 

The end of her sentence was cut off by his index finger thrusting up inside her, his thumb pressing against her knot of nerves. 

Bloody hell, the man is trying to kill you. 

At this point, she was so close to climaxing that the slightest effort in the right place, on his part was going to do the trick. Severus seemed to sense this and slowed his finger, just a tentative pushing and pulling as he dropped his hot mouth to suck on her clit. 

"Ohhhh-uh!" 

"Mhmm," Severus hummed against her warm, sensitive flesh, and Hermione keened, being shoved head first over the edge. She was vaguely aware of Severus removing his finger and replacing it with his tongue, his nose bumping her clit. For a moment as she was coming down, she thought to tell him to stop. Her centre was shaking, contracting and sensitive to the long strokes of his tongue and the stimulation of her clit. Just as the words would have left her lips, Severus doubled his efforts, and Hermione felt herself being catapulted into another orgasm. This one she was so unprepared for that she called out his name and gripped the back of his head to her. She was in no doubt that her humping him was probably not comfortable for his face, but Severus only growled and lapped up the juices that she emitted. A kiss to either quivering thighs, then to lay next to her on the bed, chest rising and falling rapidly. A feeling grateful and heavy sat in her chest, and Hermione almost had to fight off tears. 

Merlin, what is the matter with you?

That sneaking suspicion that she was falling completely in love with the man beside her came forcefully to the front of her mind. So hard and fast that she wanted to say it out loud, but bit her bottom lip. Climbing from where she had been lounging next to him, Hermione straddled his hips and watched his dark eyes open and dilate, again she had to bite back the words. His face was flushed from his efforts, and she had to imagine that his nose must be a bit sore. His short hair was mussed at the top, but the face was that of her old Potions Professor, the look in his eyes wasn't. Hermione lifted herself, and he positioned his cock at her entrance. Taking herself away from her musings for just a moment, she sunk down on his length. Severus hissed and pressed the back of his head into the mattress. His face didn't hide any emotion from her, it contorted and changed in relation to her slow adulation. Pulling in air through gritted teeth and letting it out in a muted moan of pleasure, both large hands reaching up and taking her hips between them. Squeezing as he pulled her forward and back, helping her movements over him. His cock bumped the spot inside her as they stayed in that slow phase, they were, neither of them chasing an orgasm but enjoying the mutual connection of their bodies. 

Leaning forward Hermione pressed a kiss to Severus's nose. "I have to take good care of that thing." She murmured with a small cheeky smile. 

Severus only smirked back as she lifted herself up and sat back down on him, then again, increasing her pace just a bit. Reaching for one of his hands, Hermione threaded her fingers with his. Placing their joined hands on the space above his head. Hermione leant forward using her other palm for support and began to move her hips faster, and he met her thrusting up as she came down, causing her to take in air and exhale with a moan. The tugging was there inside her, and with every movement, she felt closer to that end, it was making her clumsy in her efforts, but it was clear that Severus didn't mind. Still, he took her distraction to flip her onto her back and kick up the speed a bit. Their hands still together, he threaded his other fingers into her hair and joined their lips together as he rolled his hips up, pressing as deeply inside of her as he could manage. Any sounds she made were lost in their tangle of lips and tongues. Tasting each other and finding another way to be joined. Hermione began to clench around him, and Severus broke for air as he felt it, dropping his head into space between her neck and shoulder, panting as Hermione felt on her way down his hot release coat the inside of her. When she had some strength back, Hermione lifted his head to look at her and peppered kisses wherever she was able to find space on his face and neck. She was so sleepy, finally giving in, the two of them fell asleep. 

…

A short while later, Hermione woke, the light outside had changed a bit, but her wand said it was only in the late afternoon. Severus snored lightly next to her, and she smiled at that. Getting up and pulling on a tee and knickers, pressing a kiss to Severus's cheek that made him grunt softly and rollover Hermione went in search of food. When she reached the kitchen, she had just pulled out everything to put together some sandwiches and crisps that would be easy to take back to bed when there was a knock at the door. Placing a stasis and glancing through the peephole, Hermione saw Harry standing on the other side.

Uh oh. Leave it, Mione, you don't know what he's got up his sleeve. 

Harry seemed to realise that if she were looking, she would not open the door so instead of knocking again, he looked straight at the hole and mouthed 'please', raising his hands in the form of visual surrender. 

Exhaling softly, Hermione summoned her wand from the counter and opened the door with it pointed straight at Harry's chest. 

"Can I help you?" The cold question could have rivalled even Severus's usual tone of irritation. 

Harry looked at the wand and around the hallway before sighing, "could I come in?" 

"How about you talk first." 

Another sigh, "Mione-" 

"Nope, you don't get to call me that, my friends get to call me that. Recently I haven't seen you being much of a friend to me." 

He nodded once, "right. Well, I came here to tell you that I am sorry I've been the worst friend and complete arsehole of all time. I know that isn't going to fix anything, and I know that you will likely not forgive me for the rest of my life, but I had to come and say it." 

Hermione stared back at him, unblinking. 

"I asked Ginny for a divorce this morning…" 

Hermione couldn't help but gasp at that. 

"We've been having problems for a while, but she has been holding the baby over my head... and her family. Now, well, I finally decided that a kid growing up with lies wouldn't be any better than how I grew up, so I finally did it. Listen," Harry seemed to shake himself from his train of thought and look to Hermione, "that baby isn't Severus's and I think that he and you should be together, I don't want you to leave him because you think he cheated on you when it was all Ron and Ginny scheming, if you are happy… well, you needed to know that it wasn't him." Harry looked down then, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

"She knows." Severus's voice came from behind her. 

Hermione very nearly jumped at the sound of his deep voice. 

"They can think that my feelings are so shallow that something so simple would put me off, but it's not true."

"They are going to have something out in the Prophet, after the Cup you two I am sure will be the main story," Harry said then. 

"Naturally, and though I would love to say that I don't care, it would be bad for the Ministry and Hogwarts." Severus paused, "I think that a chat with Mr Weasley wouldn't go amiss." 

Hermione turned to see a wicked smirk on Severus's face.


	16. Out Ta Get Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got a long one today, haha, but I think the ending of this chappie is well worth it, hehe. One more chapter after this one! :D 
> 
> I have a new story qued up after this one finishes.   
> XOXOXO! thank you for all your love!!!

Hermione had never been to a wizarding club, it was sort of like the country club that her parents used to go to when she was young and they still played golf with her grandparents. This one though had far more magic, and actually seemed pretty inclusive there were many different witches and wizards about as well as other magical creatures. Still, it was posh. 

And as you mentioned, there are loads of people. 

This was where the Malfoys were meeting them before they all took a Portkey to Dublin. Hermione had worried that the Quidditch World Cup would bring up bad memories, but actually, she was excited. Severus was there as well, which made it even better. They were offered odd coloured drinks on trays as they waded through the people, Severus leading the way as he knew where they were going. Hermione had to fight not to vomit as she passed these liquids. Just the thought of alcohol of any kind had her wanting to tear off toward the loo. The experience after her night out had been enough to put her off drinking for a long while. 

A very long while. 

It wasn't long before they ended up in a blessedly, quiet room. The walls were made of very dark wood panelling, and the ceiling was enchanted to look like a swirling galaxy of stars. The furniture was plush, made of soft velvet. In dark emerald green, naturally. Hermione suddenly felt very out of place in her jeans and black v neck, she had packed a jumper in case it was needed, but nothing smarter than that. The occupants of the room she noticed were dressed in what she would have expected, Lucius in a long dark cloak and ensemble, Narcissa a deep green dress that cut up high on her neck, hugging her figure. Draco and his wife were the exceptions to this though. Draco had on slacks and a French National jersey. Astoria was also wearing one, more fitted to her tall and slender figure, little Scorpius also wore a miniature one. This made Hermione smile, they looked like any muggle family going to a sporting event. 

"Hello," Narcissa went up to greet them, taking Hermione's hand in both of hers and smiling warmly. "So glad the two of you could make it." 

This made Hermione's heart leap, she had been worried just how okay with their relationship Severus's friends were. It seemed they were perfectly alright about it. As Lucius swooped down to kiss her hand, Hermione replied to Narcissa politely. 

"Right then, we ready to be going?" asked Draco then looking at his father, "Or are you going to keep acting the part of a scheming Victorian-era gentleman. Something straight out of Bronte or Hardy." 

"Who?" Lucius looked a bit perplexed at his son, it was obviously not something that he was privy to. 

Astoria looked to her father in law and touched his shoulder, "never mind him." 

Severus was looking on amused at all of it. For some reason, this whole scene had Hermione thinking about how much Severus enjoyed the presence of these people. It was easy to see, and it made her glad to know he had been able to find friends that seemed to care about him and love him for who he was and just as he was. It also boded well that she indeed saw a change in the Malfoys they were different people, better people. Gathered they went to the private portkey and Hermione felt herself being tucked in close to Severus's side. She had expressed her dislike for this mode of travel earlier, and he promised to make it as easy as he could. She felt the pull of magic, then that spinning churning sensation that usually left her in need of a bush to vomit in. This time being pressed against the fabric of his shirt, Hermione could breathe in Severus's familiar scent, taking comfort in it even as the world around was spinning out of control. When they landed, she did not end up on her arse but leaning against her solid wall of black, he gazed down at her and Hermione caught her breath, Severus was just… well, there weren't words. Not for what he was to her. 

They seem to have landed in a designated Portkey area as many others were landing in sectioned spaces around them. Scorpius once he realised what had just gone one, or whatever his tiny mind was able to comprehend began to cry loudly. Astoria tried to shush her baby softly, but there wasn't much the child was interested in at present. Narcissa and Draco also got in close to see if they could help, soon the little boy began to smile through his tears and then giggle as his grandmother tickled his belly lightly. Lucius came to stand next to Severus and Hermione as they all three watched the display. 

"You are very lucky," Hermione smiled at Lucius, she knew that she was a long way off to feeling comfortable in the elder Malfoy's presence, but she was going to do her best. 

And yes, you smiled. At Lucius Malfoy, dear Merlin, what was the world coming to?

The Lucius smirked, "he is rather infectious isn't he…" the man paused only slightly, giving Severus a sideways glance, then spoke to Hermione again. "Makes you want to have one yourself, I am sure." 

Hermione gapped her mouth hung open wide. "Um." Good god. She and Severus hadn't even been dating that long, she certainly wasn't ready to tell him anything about kids. She glanced at Severus, who was sending a threatening look at Lucius. 

Be honest Mione, he has said that he loves your honesty. 

"Actually, I am not interested in having children. I never really have been," she gave a slight chuckle that came out naturally, really she was being natural, she was herself. "I love children, don't get me wrong, but I just like to give them back. I am too selfish to have children, I like my time, space and energy for me." 

The blonde wizard's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Is that so?" He looked very pointedly at Severus. 

She didn't have time to comment back before the others joined them. 

"Shall we find our tents?" Asked Draco. 

…

The Cup was far more organised than the last time he had been to one, but that had been ages before. During his final year at Hogwarts. Now, everything had its place, and there was much more structure. Severus had to say it made a smoother event. Even their tent was easy to find and exactly as Severus had bought. Now tents were assigned with whatever type of ticket you purchased. The two of them hadn't needed something big, so he went for an acceptable but quaint structure, Hermione seemed to like it when they entered, and that was what he cared about. 

There were various furniture pieces about, and a large mattress laid on a wooden slab, it looked soft as a cloud. Severus could not wait to climb in it. Still, even with the excitement of all of it Severus couldn't help but think about Hermione's comment from earlier. Severus had never wanted children, even the thought of it now made him cringe, he just didn't want that. If he knew that she hadn't said that to Lucius just to appease him, Severus would have been thrilled to hear that she agreed with him, but it was just too surprising. 

Just wait, you don't need to ask now. It's not like you've been dating long. 

"Hermione?" 

Don't. 

"Hmm?" She was reading, laying on the sofa. They had time to kill before the match that evening. 

"Did you mean that… about children?" His voice was wary. 

To that, she shut her book and sat up, looking at him, resting her arms on the back of the sofa. "I did." Her eyes told him to explain himself. 

Severus sat in a chair at the table facing her. "Well, I just… that's something that I worried we would not agree on." 

"Is that so?" 

"Yes. I have never had the inclination for children. I just didn't want to find out you were saying that just for Lucius's benefit." 

Hermione shook her head, "I wasn't. I was worried about the same thing reverse actually." 

Would you look at that?

"Well, then I suppose we are in agreement." Severus chuckled, and Hermione joined in as well. Why had he been worried? 

"Yes, I think..." Hermione's words trailing off as he stood and leaned in to kiss her softly on the mouth, taking the time to carefully ease into the moment, letting the kiss smoulder. 

...

The most wonderful man to ever exist right here. 

It didn't take long in that kiss for Hermione to be panting against his lips, and when the opportunity arose, Severus dropped his mouth to her jaw, then her throat, nipping at the taut skin there. Hermione made a soft mewling noise and tilted her head down to look at him, this interruption had Severus growling and using his mouth to shift it back where he had easy access. Excruciating teasing, nearly unbearable. Still, she tried her hardest to give into the sensation, let it wash over her and enjoy the feeling of his warm lips against her skin, travelling down to her chest. As he went, Severus pulled down the neckline of her top to expose more surface to his greedy mouth. Allowing Hermione to back up a bit and removing the top altogether. 

"Cast a silencing spell," Hermione stated against his mouth as she tried to tug him down to the sofa next to her. 

"What's the fun in that?" 

Cheeky. 

Hauling her up and against him Severus carried her over to their bed, dropping her on it as she giggled. "Come on." It was sort of a whining sound, but Hermione had little care of it, giving his chest a small pat for good measure. 

Rolling his eyes Severus cast the spell around them, and Hermione was better able to ease into the moment, knowing that their exploits were not going to be heard all over the camp. 

"It's not as if you want Lucius and Narcissa to catch what we are doing in here, do you?" 

To this, she received a growl, and he climbed up the bed, covering her with his own body. Hermione released a small giggle as he nuzzled her neck, tickling her a bit with his nose, the light sound turned into a moan very quickly as he placed his mouth on her neck and sucked a bit. Then released with a pop. "Lucius wishes." Snape muttered against her, then bit her collarbone lightly, "but your little sounds are all mine." 

Hermione nodded vigorously. 

"And what pray tell is on the agenda today? Hmm? What is the mood?" He raised an eyebrow in an almost playful expression that truly meant he was in the best of moods. 

Hermione bit her lip, their sex life was amazing and rarely was it a question of what they would be doing, but rather a progression of natural instinct, so well matched they were to each other's tastes. "How about you surprise me…" To this, she gave her own cheeky eyebrow raise. 

Was that a dangerous game?

Severus seemed both curious and thrilled by this prospect but nodded his acquiescence. Kneeling between her spread legs. Trailing a hand down her chest all the way to the waistband of her jeans, then back up. It made Hermione shiver against the mattress, even as the heat of his body was still lingering around her. With a look of perhaps slight mischief, Severus very slowly began to undo her bra touching her sides as he went teasing her with the rough pads of his fingertips. Pulling it off, he did the same with her bottoms, pulling them down very very slowly. Kissing her inner thighs, on his way up from removing her shoes and her jeans, his hands were so close to where Hermione really wanted them, but Severus didn't place them there just yet, and she groaned in frustration. This made him grin against the flesh of her belly as he pressed an almost chaste kiss just there. 

"Severus…" Another whining sound, as she thrust her hips up off the bed and toward his face which was just out of reach. 

"Tsk tsk tsk," was his only response, that and a sly grin. 

Knickers off. All without really touching her, at least not with enough attention to certain places that Hermione was craving him to be touching. 

Infuriating man. When he asked, you should have said you wanted it fast and hard, Hermione!

When he finally placed two fingers at her entrance and traced her wet slit, she nearly bucked up off the bed with the force of feeling the simple touch had elicited. A long drawn out moan, had Severus grunting in pleasure at having been able to get her this strung out. 

"Very very wet…" 

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. 

"Just for me?" 

Another nod and a moan as he sunk a finger to the knuckle inside her. Going down to his belly, Severus began to pump his finger in and out, it was heady to look at him as he stared at his digit entering her at his will. 

So hot. 

Adding a second one as he attached his mouth to her clit, sucking a little harder than usual, but it was just what she needed at the moment. One of her hands went to his head, caressing his hair, the other to her breast. 

"Ohhh, fuck… Severus." 

He grunted something in response against her. 

Feeling as if she could fly apart at any time Hermione was startled when he removed his fingers, she felt their loss, but quickly became slightly alarmed as he brought one down to her puckered hole, circling there, lightly pressing. His mouth was still on her, but as she stilled, he looked up to see if she wished him to stop. His movements felt incredible, and Hermione decided that she trusted him, and gave a small, subtle nod in reassurance, dropping her head back to the mattress. Severus nudged against her back entrance a little more, the tip of his finger entering her. 

New, this is new… I don't know… oh, oh! 

As he increased the pressure and speed on her clit, Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head. The whole of her lower half was entirely encompassed by tight coiling of muscles and sweet, sweet tension; she could feel her legs twitching involuntarily. 

"Hermione?" Severus asked in question, she had gone momentarily mute at the new and frankly fantastic sensations that were coursing through her. 

"I…" She moaned. 

Severus pressed his finger further, whispering a lubrication charm as he did. She rewarded him with a litany of entirely unintelligible sounds and syllables. Slowly but increasing as she relaxed, he moved his digit in and out of her tight area. Hermione could have sworn her eyes flipped around in her sockets. The sensation with her clit it… it was almost too much, but in the best way, a powerful, full feeling was pooling in her lower body, one that she really hadn't experienced in that intensity before. 

"Ddo-n't sttop," she groaned and had to grip the sheet next to her head for something, anything to keep her in the moment, it was almost so much that she thought she might faint. Then shaking, she lost all control when he sucked hard on her bud. Calling his name over and over as her body spasmed fiercely. Severus pressed one hand to her abdomen to keep her on the bed and not to have his nose taken out in the violent fit that was her orgasm. 

Hermione didn't know how long she laid there with her eyes shut feeling as if she was flying. Severus was brushing soft patterns over her stomach as he waited for her to come back to earth. When she finally did, Hermione sat up almost abruptly and knew her eyes were wide and wild as she placed shaking hands on her knees. Before she could say anything, she saw there was a large wet spot on the sheet just between where her legs had been. A blush covered her cheeks and neck when she looked at Severus. He seemed positively prideful at what he had just accomplished with her. Any embarrassment she had melted away. 

There were so many words that Hermione wanted to say, but the ones that seemed to come out were, "need you. Now." 

It didn't take any more persuasion, Severus was on her in a flash, grabbing a pillow he stuffed it under her hips and spread her legs wide. Casting a spell that divested him of his clothes. As soon as he was able thrusting himself inside, and groaning in pleasure. 

"You are… feel so good." He bit out as he pressed in and out, hard and fast. 

Hermione smoothed her hands up and down his arms. From bicep to elbow where they were braced on the bed. "Yes, Severus!" Hermione locked eyes with her man and knew that it was time she told him how deeply she really did feel for him. 

…

The heat wave that London had been experiencing did not extend to the Irish coast. As Hermione and Severus stepped out of their tent on their way to the stadium, Hermione was glad that she had grabbed her grey hoodie. It wasn't precisely wizard wear, she was bound to get some weird looks, but it was comfortable. The Malfoys had headed out early, not bothering to try and ask the pair if they were interested in going early as well since it is evident by the wards on their tent that they had been engaged in other types of activities. There were people all over, and Hermione was surprised to find that instead of feeling claustrophobic, she actually felt excited. There was a buzz in the air, it was infectious, the whole of the place was an event, and it was apparent just by the ambience of the space. Severus even seemed to notice it, and a small but there smile tugged at the corners of his lips. 

The realisation that the last time she had been to a Cup was her fourth year had Hermione thinking about the Weasley's and in turn Harry as well. At the time, it had all seemed so normal. Going there at the end of hols and spending time at the Burrow. Where had it all gone wrong? Well she knew, people changed, and things changed, sometimes you just don't connect with others like you once did, and that was entirely okay. Sometimes that leads the way for better things, bigger things. This had Hermione glancing that the man who walked by her side, he was holding her hand. Severus Snape. Holding anyone's hand was something to be in awe of. 

He was warm, and his hand was warm in hers, and they were in public, and there were people around that could see them; it was odd. But yet it was exactly what Hermione had wanted, at least regarding her romantic attachments. Whenever she thought of it, this is what popped up, an image of a man that understood her. One that didn't push or paw or take her away from her buzzing thoughts until Hermione was ready to discuss them. When she was ready, he would listen, discuss, ask for clarification, no assuming, not guessing at her intent, or mood, or ideas. Then there was the bit about books and space. He would read with her. Even without her whatever, as long as it suited his fancy because he too was a person in his own right. If he wanted to talk he would, if he didn't, they could sit in that peaceful bout of silence, the air between not heavy with the fear of misunderstanding, but with ease. Both of them enjoying being at home more than any party or activity. The idea of this man proceeded, he was proactive in his life, moving forward with goals and his own passions, so that she couldn't help but stand back and admire his progress. In his eyes, she was not just a cute little thing, she was a woman with drive and ambition, he respected her as she did him. Together there was that perfect sync. On the occasion that there was some upset, it was easily reversed or compromised with communication, not shouting. Both of them had dealt with enough anger for a lifetime, they needed calm, collected discussion when something went wrong. They had learned that. 

Some things weren't on that list that Severus did as well, he was sarcastic, funny perhaps not exactly in the ordinary sense, but wickedly clever and quick to tease in a somewhat dark and grumpy way. She found it to be utter perfection, and he would have her chuckling at something snarky in a matter of minutes. Then there was the cut of him, his tall frame, usually draped in dark colours and a dour expression made for fewer interactions with people, but it was real it was him. Plus, it was all the sweeter when he gave her a genuine smile, only for her, Severus Snape did not pass out smiles for everyone, when he gave one it was real and intended. There was the added bonus of seeing him in a pair of pyjamas. It made for an even more intimate environment, no one got to see that but her. Nothing about his touch bothered her or made her feel squashed, it only did to brighten her day. With that, he had a way of knowing when it was time to touch her, and when it wasn't. 

Hermione's thoughts were broken by the velvet of his voice, "Hermione?" 

She looked up, coming back from the trip into her mind and not yet able to form words. 

"You were a million miles away, weren't you?" Severus smirked, "our seats are just here." He tugged her with him toward their spots. 

For some unknown reason, that statement said in his voice made Hermione intake air quickly. She loved him. It wasn't a feeling really that Hermione had experienced before. She had thought that she had, but it just wasn't what she had always expected, it was better. As they took their seats and he turned to look at her Hermione stared into his dark eyes, she wanted to say it, words on the tip of her tongue, but the time wasn't right. She needed to show it, Severus deserved that at least. The wind whipped about, but her chest felt tight and warm with the realisation that she had just found within herself. 

I love him. 

Severus seemed to notice her gaze and the depth there, cocking an eyebrow. "Please, do tell."

"Oh, um, nothing I just wanted to get some snacks. Do you want anything?" Her awkward fumbling of words would not escape him, but hopefully, he would let it go. 

"Hmm, anything remotely chocolate drenched, if you will." The smirk he gave her was still a bit guarded, but there was trust that seemed to pass through his eyes. Something that wasn't to be taken lightly from Snape. 

You can trust me always.

She hadn't realised she was still sitting there staring at him until he raised his eyebrow again, a small smile appearing at the corners of his lips. "Alright?" 

"Yes! Yes, I am going- uh, right now." She scrambled to grab her bag and then scurried away from their seats, down to the main area. 

Well at the very least Dragon Corn sounds good. 

Standing in line she waited to get her popcorn, it was multicoloured and flavoured as different extotic fruits, sometimes you even got a spicy cinnamon one. When that was finished, she picked out a double chocolate brownie in a cone with a scoop of ice cream and chocolate fudge as well. Severus was going to love that, chocolate had that man's heart and mouth, though her pussy tended to give the sweet treat a run for its money. She smirked at that thought and walked a bit further toward their seats. 

"Fancy seeing you here," it was Ron's voice behind her, "I was hopeing I would run into you." 

Hermione whirled about glaring, "oh, you did, did you? Me too, I had to give you something." Hermione dropped the food and lifted her wand, but before she could send the stinging hex, she was going to his way, her wand was knocked from her grip. Ginny was in the shadows of a nearby beam, they were close enough to the stands that there wasn't anyone around on this level. Rage filled Hermione at the sight of the two of them. Of being so careless as to not look around her before drawing her wand. 

Hermione glared at Ginny, "what are you going to do to me? There are people everywhere up there." 

Just then Hermione felt herself being hit with a blugeoning hex, it felt like someone had punched her in the left eye. She stumbled but kept her feet. 

"A few well placed spells and jinxes and it will look like anyone could've beaten you up." Replied Ron with a smirk.

"And what happens when the Aurors find that it was Snape that decided to beat up his girlfriend?" Ginny said with a sneer. 

"No one will believe that," Hermione uttered, but even the idea of it was appalling to her, how could they even think such a thing. 

"They will too!" Ron was outraged, "I'm a world-famous Quidditch player and Harry Potter's best friend, Snape's a Deatheater." 

You little fucking arse hole. 

Hermione wanted to launch herself across the grass and throttle the stupid man standing in front of her. 

Actually… now that you mention it. 

Ron hadn't even drawn his wand if she could distract Ginny…

"So, what then? Snape gets arrested, how does that help you?" 

"You'll marry me." 

Hermione didn't even grace him with a word, just snorted indignantly.

"After a bit of obliviation, you'll believe anything we want you to." Added Ginny again with the smirk. 

Think Granger. 

"What about Severus? How are you supposed to keep him quiet?" 

Ginny snorted, ready to retort, that was when Hermione took the chance to wordlessly summon her wand, and as soon as it was in her hand, set a binding jinx at Ginny. The witch dropped to the hard ground with little ceremony, and Hermione saw the look of shock on her face. Hermione had been careful to make sure the fetus would not be in any danger, placing a protective charm around the witch she used to call her friend for the baby's sake. Then she turned her gaze on Ron, he looked gobsmacked for a moment, then it morphed into a look of irritation. 

"Ron, I don't want to hurt you." 

"Like you could," the redhead challenged, sending a spell her way. 

Hermione quickly countered it and disarmed him, in a smooth flick of her wrist. The wand landed in the moss a ways off, and she stalked toward him, for the first time in their interaction, Ron did actually look worried. At this point, Hermione didn't care. Stopping straight in front of him, Hermione raised a hand and punched him right in the jaw. "Don't fuck with people! You stupid arse! Don't you see how ridiculous this whole plan was?" 

Ron touched his face in shock. 

"All of this nonsense for absolutely nothing, nothing! And you have a kid coming now too. With any luck, that child will never have to know you as its father." 

A bit of a low blow? Perhaps, but oh well, you made your point didn't you? 

"Now, I suggest you get the hell out of here before I decide to change my mind and turn you in." When he hesitated, Hermione raised both eyebrows at him. 

Getting up, he brushed himself off and summoned his wand, though Hermione still had hers trained on him, if he tried to use it on her. What Hermione wasn't prepared for was Ron to see someone behind and to the side of her and to attack. With a speed that Ron usually lacked, that was being fueled no doubt by adrenaline. He only got as far as starting to mutter "cruci-" Before he was flat on his back. Landing with a solid dull thunk on the ground. Petrified. 

Severus stepped up next to Hermione. "That was a lovely right hook." 

Hermione grinned, watching with glee as Severus bound Ron with invisible ropes tighter than necessary he squirmed uselessly and looked up at Snape in fear. Ginny was still on the ground, bound and with a silencing spell. 

"I think finding Kingsley might be good at this moment," Hermione stated, looking disgustedly at the pair on the ground. "Fucking morons." 

Smirking Severus put his arm around Hermione's shoulders, "in a moment, I want to enjoy this view for a few seconds more."

Hermione laughed, feeling light now that they had really caught the two idiots in the act. 

Seemingly determined to get some pleasure out of this, Severus stepped up closer to Ron. "Why in the name of Merlin would you try and duel the Brightest Witch of Her Age? The dunderheaded traits apparently go even as far as not giving a shit about ones own self-preservation hmm?"

Ron still able to talk was brave enough to say, "oh fuck you, Snape, it's n-not like she going to s-stay with an ugly git like you." 

Severus rolled his eyes, "all I can say is she deserves far better than the likes of you Weasley. I'll be trying my damndest to be everything she needs. Now, if you ever get out of this and try to hurt her again, I will kill you. You know I can. Do. You. Understand?" Severus raised a menacing eyebrow. 

Ron's face was red, but he nodded once, fear evident in his eyes. 

Kings followed by a few other Aurors were just rushing over. Snape stepped back and let them do their jobs, while he attended to Hermione's bruised eye.

...

The rest of the match went on without a hitch. Hermione and Severus wandered back to their tent at the end. Hermione was exhausted from laughing and cheering, Severus was very nearly holding her up as they entered the tent. 

"That was so much fun!" She said with a bright smile, flopping down onto the bed. 

Severus watched her, loving every little expression she made. 

"I am so tired! You might have to undress me." She smirked and winked, propping herself up on an elbow so he could see. 

Oh, I will... but first. 

Severus pushed away from where he had been leaning against a beam of the tent. "Hermione?" 

"Yes?" she watched him sit next to her, she searched his face, as to why he had become so serious. 

He saw all of it pass over her face. Reaching out a hand, he brushed a curl back from her face and cupped her cheek. Uttering the words that he never thought he would to another person again in his life. "I love you." 

Her face went from worried to joyous and then angry?

"Damn it!" Hermione burst out. 

Severus dropped his hand in surprise.

"I wanted to say it first! I took too damn long, I wanted to say it days ago, really." 

Chuckling in relief Severus replaced his hand, letting his fingers tangle in her hair, "I did as well." Leaning in he pressed his lips to hers, pulling back only so he could hear her murmur, 'I love you too', against his mouth.


	17. You Shook Me All Night Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support, love for this story and companionship! I am so grateful for all of you and it makes my day when I see a new comment or kudo. Here we reach the end of the story, thanks for sticking around for it! XOXO!!!
> 
> If anyone is interested I posted my new story yesterday! :D I would love to see you there! <3

"You want me to go to the Bahamas with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy?" Hermione was incredulous.

Severus shrugged, "They invited us to stay, that doesn't mean we have to spend all of our time with them, if you don't want to go at all, that is just fine." Severus stooped down and scooped up Hans, who had been rubbing against his leg. 

Hermione thought for a moment, it might be fun to go on holiday. Severus was going back to teaching soon, and work would be getting more hectic as it usually did when Hogwarts was in. It was the addition of the Malfoys that gave her pause. They had begun to be less of a worry to her as time passed. 

But a holiday with them? Would I have to see Lucius in a bathing suit? 

Hermione bit her nail, repressing a shiver at the thought of the blonde wizard half-dressed, and watched Severus lightly scratching Hans behind the ears. The kitten purred and kneaded Severus's shoulder. It was adorable, they had been debating getting another little creature for Hans to have a friend, but they decided that they would wait a bit. Hermione was already stressed enough as she was in the middle of moving house. Severus's cottage was just perfect for the two of them, and Hans. They needed to see if they could tolerate more before they added another pet. Severus had expressed a particular interest in a dog. 

"As I said, it is perfectly acceptable for us to decline," his eyebrow was raised. Hermione had been preoccupied in thoughts of their life that she had forgotten what they were talking about. 

"No, I think we should go. Live a little, we act too much like old people." She winked at him and headed into the kitchen to make some lunch. 

"I am old," he grumbled, setting the kitten down on the hardwood floor and began to pull tomatoes from the basket on the counter, to make a sauce. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, back turned to him, "you are not! An old man couldn't have done what you did last night," looking over her shoulder she winked at him cheekily. 

"No… I suppose not," Severus spun her around and pressed her back against the counter, kissing her hard and palming her breast greedily. She sighed into the kiss, the warmth of his mouth and the familiar taste of him overriding her senses. Before things become too intense, she was able to mutter, "when do we leave?" 

…

The sun beat down on the naked skin of her back and Severus watched from his place just inside their little bungalow. It was sectioned off so no others could see her perfectly lovely arse, barely covered by a red strappy thong bikini. Now it was a matter of making sure if Lucius came over for any reason he could cover her upper half quickly, the man was married, yes, but he and Narcissa had an inclination for sharing, an affinity that Severus did not share. Every inch of Hermione would be enjoyed by he and he alone. 

Hermione out in the sun with you on holiday. She is the sun.

Severus didn't hate the heat, but he did know that he would burn without much preamble if he weren't careful. So he had donned a shirt that Hermione would hopefully find amusing and not stupid. As he laid down on the chair next to her, Hermione made a soft, lazy grunt of a noise and turned her head, eyes squinting at him. Then she furrowed her brow in confusion. Severus looked on pretending he hadn't noticed her confused look, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes enough that it looked like he was resting. 

"Are you wearing a Hawaiian shirt?" She sounded so shocked he opened his eyes and had to hide a smile. 

It was true. A black short sleeve button up, with white Hawaiian foliage decorating it. "Yes." He shrugged and went back to his 'sleeping'. A pillow hit his face.

And the laughter ensued. 

Severus rolled his eyes and opened the book, he had taken out to read, even as Hermione continued to laugh very hard next to him. Gasping for air and snorting on occasion, when she quieted he turned to target her with a glare, it was all in good fun of course, but still. "Finished?" 

"No," her eyes lit up with heat, and she got up from her chair, giving him a delicious view of her breasts. Severus took the time to watch them as she straddled him on the beach chair, reaching past him to adjust the lever a bit and brushing those pink tips against his chest, where it was bared by his partially open shirt. 

Wrapping a swift arm around her back and snaking one into her hair, Severus held her against him, locking their lips. Suckling at her bottom lip, and slipping his tongue inside to tangle with hers. Grinding her hips down on him was nearly unbearable as the swim bottoms did little to cover the raging erection that he was now sporting. Reaching both hands from where they had been holding her to him, Severus pressed both to her breasts. Slowly rubbing over the peaks allowing them to harden further under the pads of his thumbs. Hermione moaned softly against his mouth, holding his face in her small hands and continuing to adulate her hips against him. Finally, she reached down and removed his shorts, lifting up just long enough to free him. Severus's hand went between her legs, feeling her dripping cunt, the way she slid between his fingers and groaned. Pulling aside the swim bottom, Severus gripped her hips and pulled her down onto his cock. Thumping his head back against the chair and enjoying Hermione's sweet moan of ecstasy when his tip pressed deeply inside of her. He just stayed there for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the sun, and her hot centre holding him tightly as she peppered kisses over his exposed skin. 

This is going to be the best holiday. 

…

Narcissa and Lucius had invited them to another wizarding night club, this time of the more rambunxious variety. Severus and Hermione had debated going, but instead, they were hauled up in their very squishy hotel bed reading together. 

Well separately, but together. 

They were on holiday after all, and both wanted to do a little relaxing. Kingsley had owled them a copy of the prophet from that morning.  Weasleys' Wizard Wack-Jobs: A Look Into The Youngest Two's Daft Schemes. AND See How Their Community Service Is Going Next Issue!

It sat unread of the coffee table of their room, the fact that they both knew that the Weasley duo were getting a bit of a taste of their own medicine was enough. Hermione still thought that Rita should be stopped, but this go-around she was far more keen to let this story slide, it was only fair after all. Wasn't it? Plus it meant that Eris was out of the spotlight as well, the girl was a bimbo, but she had apologised profusely. Narcissa had mentioned a week or so before that Eris was back to taking care of her dress shop. Pregnancy seemed to be suiting her. That was the most that Hermione or Severus cared to hear about her.  

Severus closed his book with a snap, removing Hermione from her thoughts and she turned to see him on his side looking at her, head propped by hand. She trailed a hand down his chest and watched his eyes closed briefly. 

You do that to him. 

The little voice whispered to her as she continued to trace a trail. Almost to his manhood then back up again. It was a heady thought, to be so wanted by another person. Hermione could get drunk off that kind of power if she didn't love pleasuring him so much. Severus groaned in tandem with that thought, and Hermione chuckled. 

"Stop teasing, witch." His eyes popped open at that and pinned her with a deep stare. Gripping her hand, to stop the slow tantalising lines she was making all over his upper body. 

Oh, you are going to oblige that request. 

With a sultry smirk, Hermione slid beneath the covers of the bed, that were slung low over his hips, her hair, she could see in her peripheral vision was spread out all over his pale skin, and she felt his hand tangle in it as a growl came low in his throat. Gently she pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock and watched it inside her tent of hotel sheet spring fully to life. She licked her lips and then the length of his cock. Loving the little spasm his body gave, and the soft exhale of surprise that he released. 

This is just the best. 

Severus tightened his hold on her hair and Hermione peaked up to see if he was looking, he wasn't. Head pressed back into the pillow, eyes closed. 

Perfect. 

She summoned the bucket of ice from the counter. It settled on the ground next to her. Her hand had taken up stroking him, and she had cast a well-timed Muffliato to keep him from hearing her antics. 

If only the Dark Lord had known this was how to get Severus Snape off guard. Wait, what? Ew! No! Jesus, Merlin. 

Shaking that terrible thought off, Hermione went back to her task. Taking the head of his cock into her mouth and releasing it with a wet pop, she reached down and placed an ice cube on her tongue, as her other hand was preoccupied with his bollocks. Allowing the ice to coat her mouth and dissolve Hermione began a slow, steady pump of him with her hand, her face still not visible beneath the sheet. When the ice had disappeared, she took him into her mouth as deeply as she could and moved up and down, swirling her tongue as she went and applying firm suction with her lips. 

"Holy fuck!" Severus nearly shouted, his hips twisting. 

Hermione pulled off of him continuing with her hand and letting another ice cube dissolve, then again taking him in her mouth and sucking him. This over and over, until Severus was panting, and thrusting shallowly into her mouth. She knew he was close and doubled her efforts at the base of his cock with her hand. Feeling his hips twitch, he swore again, her name being chanted over and over with every spurt. Swallowing him, Hermione left a lingering kiss on his hip bone and made her way back from under the sheet. 

Your hair is most definitely a rats nest now. 

"I don't care." He murmured, staring at her. 

She stiffened a bit, about to ask if he had been in her mind. 

"No, you were just thinking too loud." Then he pulled her against him for a long, languid kiss, it was sweet with that underlying passion that Severus's kisses always held. The man was so passionate it would surprise most people, and not in a lost love sort of way. It could be about anything books, research, even a film if you got him going. As a lover, it just oozed from him. Making her all the more attracted to him and wanting to jump him every moment of every day. As well as have him tell her precisely what he was thinking when analysing a text. It may not be the average human's version of sexy, but it sure was hers. 

When he released her from the kiss, Severus traced a hand down her belly. Dipping his fingers between her legs and feeling what sucking his cock had done to her. Pleasuring him always turned her on. Circling her clit slowly, he kissed her again. Slipping his fingers inside her, pumping in and out and capturing her moans between his lips. Bumping her clit with his thumb, pressing against the spot that made her eyes roll back into her head. Hermione felt the tingling in her lower belly, heat pooling, the feeling forced her to break away for air as he moved faster and light burst behind her eyes. Convulsions in her lower body, making her shudder against him as he held her tight against him. Hermione pawed a bit helplessly at his chest as the feeling began to dissipate, and his hands slowed before he removed them. 

"Mmm, Severus…" 

He kissed her forehead when she lounged against him, stretching like a cat, then settling against his chest. Feeling his heartbeat under her head, he was the best pillow. 

"You make me so happy," Hermione looked at him, as he stared down at her, "I will always want you, no matter what. Only you."


End file.
